Who You Love ? (Chanbaek)
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: (EXO FF) All My Love Is You (ganti judul) / "wae? Bukan kah tujuan mu kesana untuk bisa bersama baekhyun" / " bagaimana jika alasan baekhyun melarang mu ke samcheok adalah demi kebaikan mu, ah bukan tapi demi kebaikan kalian?" / " bagaimana kalau kau menyamar menjadi wanita dan masuk sekolah SGHS" (Chanbaek/Hunbaek/Kaisoo/Chansoo)GS for Uke
1. Prolog

Annyeong ,,,

kami kembali dengan ff terbaru kami..

kali ini kami membuat ff yang berbeda dengan tema genderswitch (GS)...

enjoy your reading :D

 **Judul Sementara : All My Love Is You\**

 **Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All SM Family**

 **Rated : T ( bisa berubah dengan berjalannya alur ) :D**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D**

" apa di seoul tidak ada sekolah khusus untuk wanita?"

" sudah ku bilang bukan itu alasannya yeol, aku bosan tinggal di seoul. Aku bosan dengan kebisingan kota super sibuk ini, aku ingin ke tempat yang lebih tenang"

" Aku tidak ingin kau jauh dari ku, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi. Tetap lah di seoul aku mohon"

" maaf yeol, aku tidak bisa. Esok lusa aku akan berkemas dan mulai membenahi semua dokumen yang aku perlukan. Dan hey.. kita masih bisa bertemu kan, aku janji jika liburan datang orang yang pertama akan ku kunjungi adalah dirimu"

" liburan kata mu? Liburan itu hanya sesekali, dan hey kau tahu jika kita selalu bersama. Mana bisa aku melewatkan sehari saja tanpa mu"

" ya park chanyeol yang keras kepala, sudah ku katakan aku akan pergi, dengan atau tanpa seijin mu pun aku akan tetap pergi"

" bagaiamana jika aku menyamar sebagai wanita dan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan mu, agar aku bisa selalu ada didekat mu"

" ya park chanyeol, apa kau gila?"

Setidaknya percakan itu lah yang menjadi awal pertengkaran mereka, ya byun baekhyun gadis remaja dengan usia 14 thn itu lebih memilih tinggal di salah satu daerah di korea selatan yaitu di daerah jongseon, bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya untuk seorang byun baekhyun yang notabe nya adalah seorang yang stylelist, dan fhasionable itu tinggal di kota terpencil seperti samcheok. Karena disana dia akan tinggal bersama nenek semata wayangnya. Setelah lulus dari JHS di seoul baekhyun langsung mendaptar ke salah satu SHS di samcheok, yaitu di Samcheok girls high school.

Tapi Mengapa harus di sekolah khusus wanita?

Ya benar itu adalah salah satu syarat dari orang tua baekhyun, agar anak semata wayang nya tidak menjadi liar dan nakal. Dan alasan lainnya yang cukup kuat adalah karena pemilik sekolah SGHC adalah salah satu sahabat dari kedua orang tua baekhyun, terlebih agar mereka juga bisa leluasa mengawasi baekhyun dari seoul.

Ini baru Prolog yah,

selanjutnya terserah pada kalian readers...

mohon sertakan reviewnya ya setelah membaca ;)

Gomawo :D

\\(^^)/


	2. Chapter 1

Annyeong^^

kami kembali...

senang sekali banyak yang merespon ff ini...

karena readers semua mengiginkan ff ini dilanjut maka kami lanjutkan...

okeyy happy reading :D

 **Judul Sementara : All My Love Is You\**

 **Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All SM Family**

 **Rated : T ( bisa berubah dengan berjalannya alur ) :D**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D**

" ya eomma, ayolah… aku akan mengunjungi mu ketika liburan musim panas nanti"

Ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipi lembut ibu nya tersebut

" jagalah kesehatan mu disana, jangan sering membuat nenek mu repot. Ibu akan sesering mungkin mengunjungi kalian" ucap heechul sang ibu sambil memasukan beberapa baju baekhyun ke koper.

Obrolan Antara ibu dan anak itu menjadi panjang mengingat esok mereka tak akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Di sela obrolannya heechul mengelus rambut panjang baekhyun yang terurai sambil sesekali tersenyum manis pada anaknya tersebut, siwon sang ayah yang menyaksikan melowdrama tersebut pun ikut terharu, karena ini kali pertama dirinya akan melepas baekhyun jauh dari dirinya. Walaupun nanti baekhyun akan tinggal di rumah neneknya tetap saja rasa khawatir nya tidak bisa hilang.

" sudah malam, ayo biarkan uri baekhyun tidur. Bukan kah uri baekhyun besok harus bangun pagi?" seketika suara siwon mengalihkan pandangan baekhyun dan heechul, heechul pun menghapus sisa sisa air mata yang ada di pipinya. Siwon menghampiri dan mengusap lembut punggung sang istri.

" berbaringlah," ucap heechul sambil menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun dengan selimut, tampak jelas bagaimana senyum lebar di wajah baekhyun kini, ia amat bersyukur memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya seperti ini. Tak lupa sebelum pergi siwon dan heechul mencium kedua pipi baekhyun dan mematikan lampu lalu keluar untuk meutup pintu kamar baekhyun.

Esok tiba,

Baekhyun sudah bersiap membawa koper nya ke bagasi mobil, sang maid membantunya mengangkat beberapa koper itu.

" ayah sudah menelpon nenek, dia akan menjemputmu di bandara" ucap sang ayah, yang tidak bisa mengantar ke bandara karena harus meeting dengan clien nya. Begitu pun sang ibu, terlalu berat rasanya harus mengantar baekhyun pergi dari nya. Lagi pula baekhyun memang melarang nya karena tak ingin membuat sang ibu makin bersedih

" eomma, appa. Aku pamit ne…." salam perpisahan baekhyun pada kedua orang tuanya setelah lama berpelukan, bahkan heechul rasa nya tak ingin melepakan dekapannya dari baekhyun…

Mobil itu pun melaju seraya baekhyun telah masuk kedalam mobil. Hatinya ikut sedih ketika harus meninggalkan orang tuanya, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan bersama. Setidaknya itu lah yang terbaik untuk baekhyun, tapi kesedihan baekhyun nampaknya bertambah ketika tak mendapati sahabatnya datang untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya, bahkan setidaknya salam perpisahan.

" apa dia benar benar marah pada ku?" keluhnya dalam hati.

Setibanya di bandara, baekhyun terus melihat kearah disekekliling nya. Berharap seseorang yang ia harapkan datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Untuk sekali ini saja , bukan kah ini terakhir kali mereka bisa bertemu?

" yak, apa kau semarah itu park chanyeol? Kau bahkan tak datang untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada ku. Setidak nya ijin kan aku melihat mu untuk yang terakhir kali nya" desis baekhyun perlahan meninggal kan bandara menuju pesawatnya yang akan lepas landas,wajahnya ia tundukan rasanya sangat menyebalkan harus berpisah dengan sahabat mu sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini, ya terakhir kali mereka bertengkar karena baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkan seoul chanyeol marah besar. Baekhyun tahu sebenarnya chanyeol tak ingin berpisah dengan baekhyun mengingat mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil, mereka selalu terbiasa melakukan segala hal bersama. Dan sekarang bukannya tidak mungkin chanyeol tidak akan marah dengan keputusan baekhyun yang di bilang cukup berani tersebut.

Langkah kaki baekhyun semakin terasa berat meninggalkan seoul

" apa benar, kita harus seperti ini park chanyeol?" lirih baekhyun, …..

" yak, BYUN BAEKHYUN" tiba tiba langkah baekhyun terhenti ketika merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang memanggil nama nya. wajahnya langsung ia palingkan mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya barusan. Tapi apa ini? Tak ada seorang pun disana yang memanggil baekhyun, apa ini hanya halusinasinya? Ah… ya ini halusinasi mu byun.. tidak dia sedang marah pada mu, tidak mungkin ia akan datang. Baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya.

" Ya, ku bilang berhenti disitu BYUN BAEKHYUN!" sekali lagi suara itu terdengar nyaring sekarang. Baekhyun yakin suara yang kali ini ia dengar bukan lah halusinasinya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan ragu, ia tak mau kecewa lagi ketika harus meyakini bahwa suara tadi hanya semu belaka.

Baekhyun menoleh pelan sambil menutup matanya, perlahan matanya ia buka, dan Nampak sesosok boneka cokelat di hadapannya.

" apa ini?"

" tada….. aku rilakuma" tiba tiba chanyeol muncul dalam balik boneka rilakuma tersebut, dengan senyum sumringahnya. Baekhyun terkaget, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya itu muncul tiba tiba di saat terakhirnya lepas landas seperti ini. Baekhyun yang tersenyum sinis langsung meraih boneka yang di pegang chanyeol tersebut

" yak,, kau jahat yeol, mengapa baru datang sekarang?" ucap baekhyun kesal sambil sesekali memukul tangan chanyeol, dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

" haha, mianhae, hyun. Jalanan begitu macet. Kau kan tahu seoul." Balas chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut baekhyun lembut

" apa kau marah pada ku? Kau tidak pernah menghubungi setelah pertengkaran terakhir kita. dan aku terlalu takut untuk menghubungi terlebih dahulu, aku takut kau akan mengacuhkan ku"

" aku? Marah pada mu? Haha mana mungkin hyun. Aku tidaka akan pernah bisa marah pada mu, arraji?" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis menatap baekhyun.

" apa rilakuma ini untuk ku?" Tanya baekhyun lagi sambil mengangkat boneka rilakuma yang di bawa chanyeol tadi

" tentu, anggap ini aku. Kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan nya selama kau disana, kau bisa membawanya kemana saja, mengajaknya tidur, bahkan memelukknya" ucap chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi baekhyun

" arra.. gomawo yeol. Kau memang sahabat ku. Aku pasti akan merindukannmu yeol" ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk erat chanyeol, tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi itu pun harus sedikit ia jinjitkan agar bisa memeluk chanyeol dengan erat, dan chanyeol yang hanya diam dalam pelukan itu pun akhirnya membalas pelukan hangat dari sahabatnya itu.

Pelukan mereka terhenti ketika suara informan yang meyatakan bahwa penerbangan seoul-samcheok akan segera lepas landas.

Baekhyun mengendur kan pelukannya, begitupun chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan menjauh.. hanya punggung baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat oleh chaneyol. Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu bahwa ini tidak akan cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindu nya kelak. Akhirnya chanyeol berlari pada baekhyun sambil memalingkan bahu baekhyun, sontak tubuh kecil baekhyun pun terhempas tepat di depan chanyeol. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya, baekhyun mengangkat alis heran. Chanyeol menyadari tatapan heran baekhyun tersebut langsung mencium lembut kening baekhyun. Sontak mata baekhyun yang mungil itu melotot seakan ingin keluar.

" mengapa dia? Apa yang sedang yeol lakukan? Apa ini ungkapan cinta? Mengapa perasaan ku seperti ini? Oh god " setidak nya itu lah sederetan pertanyaan atas apa yang chanyeol perbuat sekarang. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman nya tersebut sambil tersenyum menatap baekhyun yang melongo.

" jaga dirimu baik baik, aku pergi. Bye byun" chanyeol pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar tersebut…

dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya bekhyun tersadar dan segera lari menuju pesawatnya

sambil sesekali memikirkan apa makssud dari ciuman barusan

" apa sebegitu sulitnya kah ia merelakanku pergi" desis baekhyun.

" park chanyeol, aku akan sangat merindukan mu" lirih baekhyun

" hahah, aku tidak akan merindukan mu byun baekhyun, mana bisa aku merindukan mu. Seharusnya kau tahu apa keputusan ku juga" ucap chanyeol dalam hati saat melihat pesawat yang baekhyun tumpangi telah terbang…

TBC

gomawo untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan meriview ,,,

/chanhunbaek/ShinJohyun : Ini sudah dilanjut... Thanks :D

Jangan lupa diriview :D

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Jaljayo


	3. Chapter 2

Annyeong^^

kami kembali...

senang sekali banyak yang merespon ff ini...

oh ya untuk yang berkomentar negative mohon Sebelum berkomentar negative mohon dibaca dulu ceritanya sampai selesai okey ^^

happy reading :D

 **Judul : All My Love Is You\**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All SM Family**

 **Rated : T ( bisa berubah dengan berjalannya alur ) :D**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :)**

Mata baekhyun mencari kesana kemari sosok seseorang yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya, senyumnya melebar ketika sosok seseorang itu hadir di tengah deretan orang orang yang menunggu di garis perbatasan bandara dengan mengacungkan sebuah papan tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya

" SELAMAT DATANG URI BAEKHYUN " dihiasi dengan gambar berbentuk hati dengan pernak pernik serba wanita. seketika itu baekhyun mencibir pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju seseorang yang ia maksud.

" ya halmoeni… ini memalukan" ucap tak suka baekhyun ketika sang nenek terus mengangkat papan bertulis tersebut.

" uri baekhyun… apa benar kau baekhyun ku? Aigoo,,,,, mengapa cucu ku semakin cantik? Ketus sang nenek sambil melebarkan kedua tangan nya, mengisyaratkan kerinduannya pada sang cucuk untuk segera memeluknya.

" shireo.. aku benci halmoeni, aku tidak mau memeluk mu" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada, membuat sang nenek kecewa dan menunduk kan muka nya seketika

" uri baekhyun, tidak merindukan ku. Aku memang nenek yang tidak baik..hiks hiks" ucap sang nenek dan perlahan mengendurkan kedua tangannya, mendengar itu baekhyun langsung memegang kedua tangan sang nenek dan berkata

" aku benci halmoeni, mengapa ia terlihat lebih cantik dari pada ku. Aku kan cucu mu. Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah modis dengan nenek ku sendiri" ucap baekhyun yang langsung membuat mood neneknya seketika sumringah tersebut.

" jinjja ? aku masih secantik itu kah baekie? Hahahah. kau memang cucu ku" seketika sang nenek langsung memeluk erat baekhyun, begitu pun baekhyun yang membalas pelukan hangat sang nenek yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Setelah pertemuan itu, nenek baekhyun langsung membawa baekhyun pergi menuju rumahnya, rumah yang juga akan di tinggali baekhyun selama ia tinggal di samcheok ini. Rumah besar yang menghadap lepas ke pantai itu, sungguh terlihat minimalis dengan aksen kayu diseluruh ruangan. Ya walaupun keluarga byun kaya raya. Sang nenek lebih memilih tinggal sendiri dengan ditemani beberapa maid di rumah sederhana nya itu. Ya rumah itu adalah rumah yang ia tempati bersama mendiang suaminya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu, sang nenek menolak ikut ke seoul bersama orang tua baekhyun, karena ia tak bisa meninggalkan semua kenangan suami yang ia cintai di rumah itu.

Suara ombak yang mendesir, pepohonan yang rindang, suara burung yang bericit cicit ria seakan ikut menyalami kedatang baekhyun siang itu. Beberapa maid menyambutnya dengan membantu membawakan koper dan barang barang yang di bawa baekhyun..

Meja makan yang sudah di penuhi dengan makanan yang disiapkan neneknya baekhyun pun Nampak tergoda ketika baekhyun melewati meja makan tersebut,

" daebak,, halmoeni apa ini semua boleh ku makan?" Ucap baekhyun terus memandangi satu persatu makanan yang kini ada dihadapannya, bingung harus memilih makanan mana dulu yang akan ia makan.

" apa perut kecil mu itu kuat menampung semua makanan ini? Baekie ku belum berubah masih rakus dalam hal makanan" sambil mencubit kedua pipi mulus baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tanjam sang nenek saat barusan menyebutnya rakus tersebut, tapi baekhyun tidak perduli ia memulai menyantap hidangan yang ada didepan matanya tersebut.

"bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa mu di seoul apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"ne, mereka baik-baik saja halmeoni"

"ah syukur kalau begitu, oh iya kenapa kau ingin pindah sekolah disini chagi, padahal kan di seoul jauh lebih bagus? Hmm?" tanya sang halmeoni sambil mengusap lembut rambur sang cucu

"aku bosan tinggal disana halmeoni, diseoul terlalu ramai, aku ingin tinggal dengan pemandangan yang sejuk seperti disini maka dari itu aku pindah kesini, lagipula aku ingin tinggal bersama halmeoni yang aku sayang" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"ne, baiklah kau cepat habiskan makananmu dan istirahat, kau pasti lelah" kata halmeoni lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun

"ne halmeoni" baekhyun pun langsung menghabiskan makanannya dan membereskannya lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya, sehabis baekhyun membereskan barangnya dia teringat boneka rillakuma yang diberikan chanyeol kepadanya saat dibandara.

"aku akan memberikan mu nama channi, ya channi…."

"… hhh kau tahu channi aku merindukan chanyeol padahal baru sebentar aku pergi meninggalkan seoul" lirih baekhyun sambil memeluk boneka rillakumanya.

"halmoeni... apa aku tidak aneh? "

ucap baekhyun saat mematungkan dirinya di depan cermin yang memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya tersebut

"haha, semuanya akan berakhir baekie, percayalah ini cuma 3 hari"

jawab sang nenek ketika memakaikan tas sekolahnya pada kedua tangan baekhyun  
" apa aku akan mendapat kan teman yang baik seperti chanyeol?" hoh hayo lah baekhyun ini baru sehari dan dia sudah sangat merindukan chanyeol,

"tentu saja... uri baekhie pasti mendapatkan banyak teman yang akan menyayangi baekhie" ucap sang nenek sambil menbawa tubuh mungil baekhyun keluar dari kamar menuju tempat sarapan.  
baekhyun agak risih dengan penampilannya saat ini yaps tepat, hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolahnya tapi sebelum benar-benar resmi baekhyun harus mengikuti rutinitas sekolah dalam menyambut murid baru .. yaitu Ospek. ya benar hari pertama ini mengharuskan para murid baru GHS berpakaian seragam JHSnya dulu, bukan tanpa alasan. para panitia ospek ingin mengetahui dari mana saja asal murid-murid barunya kelak. kepangan rambut dengan pita warna warni dengan jumlah sesuai tanggal lahir, bersyukurlah baekhyun karena ia dilahirkan pada tanggal 6 yang berarti tidak terlalu membuat rambut nya nampak aneh. lalu bagaimana bagi mereka yang lahir di akhir bulan seperti tgl 31? well bayangkan saja sendiri semenderita apa seseorang itu haahaa. dan satu hal lagi yang sedari tadi baekhyun ogah untuk membawanya bahkan mengenakanna yaitu papan identitas yang terbuat dari kardus berisi nama ttl dan jumlah uang saku yang ia bawa hari ini. what? bukankah itu aneh? untuk apa mengetahui uang saku orang?apa para seniornya nanti akan memerasnya? bukankah itu tidak baik? mengapa pihak sekolah tidak melarang ide gila itu? sederetan pertanyaan baekkhyun yang sedari malam itu belum baekhyun temukan jawabannya sampai pagi ini. well kita lihat maksud dari panitia ospek Ghs nanti seperti apa

berapa jarak tempat tinggal ku menuju sekolah?"

"sekitar 1km tuan,"

"tak bisa kah kau mencari yang lebih dekat?"

"kalau begitu akan saya usahakan tuan, tapi apa tak masalah jika kediamaan nya nanti tidak seperti yang selayaknya?"

"tak apa, setidaaknya aku tak membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk mengayuh sepeda menuju sekolah"

"arra, tapi tuan jika itu masalah nya, kami siap mengantar anda setiap saat, kemana pun itu"

"andwae, aku tak ingin terlihat mencolok. tolong tinggalkan beberapa maid di rumah baru ku"

"ne, baik tuan"

chanyeol menghentikan percakapan bersama seorang leleki paruh baya yang barusan ia telepon yang tak lain adalah sekertaris pribadi keluarga park, lebih tepatnya sekertaris pribadi park chanyeol. ya.. walaupun chanyeol bukan lah ceo atau pun manager ataupun apalah jabatannya yang notabenya memang diharuskan memiliki sekertaris pribadi, tapi this is a reall from park family. ayah chanyeol adalah seorang jubir kepresidenan di korea. jabatnnya tersebut membuat predikat keluarga park adalah keluarga terhormat, sedangkan sang ibu adalah pengacara handal yang bertugas di seoul. well bukan kah itu semua sudahh cukup membuat image keluarga park sebagai keluarga terpandang, dengan segala jabatan yang mampuni? ya dia adalah tuan Park Jung soo dan nyonya Park Sunyoung yang setiap hari nya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja, lalu apa alasan kedua orang tua chanyeol memberikan satu persatu sektretaris pribadi pada anak-anaknya? tunggu anak-anak nya? bukan kah itu berarti chanyeol mempunyai sodara? yaps tepat sekali. park yoora, wanita berumur 20thn itu adalah anak pertama dari keluarga park, yang berarti menjadi satu-satunya kakak kandung dari park chanyeol. tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya setelah lulis dr SHS terkenal di seoul ia memilih melanjukn cita-citanya yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan apa yang dilakoni kedua ortunya sekarang,,, ya park yoora menjadi trainee salah satu agensi terbesar dikorea yaitu SME, terhitung sudah hampir 2 thn ini ia mnjalani trainee diasana, awaalnya kedua ortunya menentang. so siapa yg tidak akan tekejut ketika mendapati anak dari seorang jubir kepresidenan korsel dan salah satu pengacara terkenal diseoul menjadi publik figur yang sarat kontrofersi? tapi kembali lagi pada tekad sang anak. yoora berhasil meyakinkan ortunya bahwa ia akan sukses dalam cita-citanya ini ia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan nembuat bangga kedua ortunya dan tetap akan menjaga nama baik keluarga,. well keluarga park memang tidak pernah mengekang jika itu sudah menjadi tekad bulat bagi anak-anaknya asalkan suatu saat ia bisa mempertanggung jawabkannya itu sudah cukup, percis dengan apa yg dilakukan chanyeol sekarang, keputusannya membuat orang tua mereka terheran heran apa yg sebenarnya chanyeol pikirkan.

"sebuah persahabatan tidak akan pernah putus cuma karena sebuah jarak" ucap park jung soo ketika memahami maksud dari ucapan chanyeol yang ingin pindah ke samcheok, semua keluarga malam ini berkumpul untuk berdiskusi tentang keputusan chanyeol tersebut

"appa, aku dan hyunie, sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. aku merasa akan sangat kesepian jika aku tidak bersama nya" jawab chanyeol

"ya, kau sudah dewasa. memang nya hidup mu akan kau habiskan untuk para sahabat mu saja?.. pikirkan masa depan mu.. bukan kah kau ingin menjadi seorang arsitektur? Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu itu?"

"annyeong boa soengsangnim" suara itu tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun melepaskan pandang ketika sedang meniknati makannya

"ah ne, sehun-ah... ada apa?

" sepulang seoklah nanti saya ada tugas tambahan dari kepala sekolah untuk mempersiapkan olimpiade, mungkin saya akan terlambat untuk ke pelelangan" ucap sehun sopan pada sang majikan, alis baekhyun saling bertautan.. baru kali ini dia melihat ada maid yang masih bersekolah, apa neneknya seorang yang jahat yang memperkerjakan seorang murid dibawah umur, dan hei olimpiade? sepintar itu kah maid ini?

" ah ne, tak apa sehun-ah "

"kalo begitu saya pamit berangkat seosangnim," sehun membungkukan tubuhnya pada baekhyun dan neneknya. baekhyun yg melihat itu pun membalas membungkukkan badan rendah. setelahnya sehun pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"nuguseo, halmoeni"tanya baekhyun ketika menghentikan makannya saat perutnya merasa sudah cukup kenyang itu.

"ah.. yang barusan?(baekhyun mengangguk pelan).. hmm dia sehun, oh sehun. dia anak salah satu maid disini"

"jinjja? tapi mengapa ia bilang akan terlambat kepelelangan? apa ia juga bekerja di tempat pelelangan ikan halmoeni?"

"dari pada dibilang bekerja, lebih tepatnya dia sekedar membantu disana"

"ohhhh. jadi dia hanya sekedar membantu, lalu apa maksudnya tadi tentang olimpiade? apa dia benar ikut serta dalam olimpiade? olimpiade apa halmoeni?

"aigoo. baaekie ku begitu cerewet,, bibir mu ini kau dapat dari siapa eoh? ucap sang nenek saat menarik bibir baekhyun yg tak berhenti bertanya, membuat baekhyun sedikit kesal. sang nenek yang melihat kecemberutan baekhuun itu menuntun baekhyun bangun dari kursinya untuk segera berangkat sekolah karena jam di dinding terus berjalan. baekhyun yang mengerti pun langaung masuk kedalam mobil yang langsung melesat menuju sekolahnya

"apa aku terlambat? sepi sekali eoh?"

baekhyun bergerutu dalam hati ketika tidak melihat satu pun seseorang yang nampak seperti dirinya disekolah itu, hanya ada beberapa kakak kelas yang hadir mengingat kelas 2 dan 3 diliburkan karena telah selesai mengikuti ujian, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa siswa yang yang datang hanya sekedar ingin melihat ketidak berdayaaan junior baru mereka... baekhyun berjalan ragu memasuki gerbang sekolah itu, semua mata meliriknya tajam bahkan beberapa mencibir sehingga baekhyun bisa mendengar semua perkataan para seniornya itu

"apa aku memakai baju emas? sehingga mereka terus memelototiku?"

kata baekhyun tidak suka, benar-benar risih harus menjadi pusat perhatiaan seperti ini. baekhyun terus berjalan bermaksud mencari sesosok orang yang bisa ia tanyai dimana para junior yang ospek berkumpul... tentunya bukan pada para senior yang menatap tak suka tersebut,.

"yak kau... apa yang kau lakukan di sana"

teriak salah seorang siswi yang baekhyun yakini dilontarkan padanya, perlahan ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang barusan meneriakinya tersebut.

"jam berapa ini? bahkan dihari pertama ospek mu kau sudah berani terlambat"

ucapnya tetap diposisi yang sama sekitar 5 langkah dari baekhyun, baekhyun yang tersadar bahwa sosok yang ia lihat sekarang adalah panitia ospek dapat dilihat dari blezer yang ia pakai beserta name tag yang tertera dengan jelas PANITIA OSPEK SGHS, baekhyun pun langsung berlari dan membungkukan badannya tanda memberi hormat.

"jusoehamnida, sunbae..."

"aishh merepotkan sekali, tarawa..."

sang sunbae berjalan cepat diikuti langkah baekhyun dibelakangnya sesekali baekhyun bingung dengan yang dikatakan sunbaenya tadi  
"inikan baru jam 6.57, itu berarti aku belum terlambat kan, lalu mengapa dia memarahi ku?

hey ayolah" umpat baekhyun dalam hati.

bahkan baekhyun harus terengah engah mengatur nafasnya ketika harus mengikuti langkah sunbaenya yang berjalan agak cepat itu. dibalik cara berjalananya itu pun baekhyun mendengar sang sunbae sesekali mengutuk dengan mulut tajamnya itu  
"huh merepotkan, kenapa harus aku, kenapa kau juga harus datang terlambat, oh god sial sekali hidup ku, memangnya tidak ada orang lain apa?"

sederet kata kata seperti itu lah yang baekhyun dengar dengan samar-samar dari mulut sunbaenya, baekhyun hanyaa sesekali mencibir mengikuti gerak mulut sang sunbae, yang begitu mulus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar

"aku membawa satu" ucap sunbae itu pada sesorang yang ada di depannya

"dimana kau menemukannya? Yeri-shi?"

"didepan lapangan upacara, dia terlihat seperi itik yang kehilangan induknya"

yeri melirik matanya pada baekhyun, baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk

"kau, cepat bergabung dengan yang lain" perintah wendi sang ketua panitia ospek tersebut

"dan untuk kau yeri, cepat cari lagi anak-anak yg terlambat itu, dari 137 siswa, baru 131 yang datang."perintah wendi pada yeri..

"nde sunbae... "yeri pergi sambil mengutuk dalma hati.

"selamat datang di samcheok girls high school, saya adalah wendy ketua panitia ospek tahun ini, selama 3 hari kedepan kalian murid baru akan dibimbing para sunbae untuk mengenal SGHS, entah dari segi peraturan, rutinitas, maupun sejarahnya jadi mohon kerja samanya, terimakasih" setidak nya itulah pidato pembukaan ospek hari ini oleh sang ketua panitia..

deg

baekhyun merasa hari-hari nya selama 3 hari kedepan akan sangat berat, mengingat nampaknya ucapan sang ketua panitia tadi tidak menyimpulkan seperti itu, terlihat dari bagaimana cara sunbae sunbae panitia itu menyeringai kepada para mereka murid baru.

"eomma aku ingin pulang"

setidak nya itulah gambaran baekhyun ketika memulai ospek menakutkannya itu.

"apa semua peralatanku sudah kau siapkan?"

"ne tuan, saya sudah membawa barang-barang yang tuan butuhkan"

"rumahnya tidak terlalu buruk, apa kau membawakan sepeda ku juga?"

"tentu tuan, sepedanya sudah ada di halaman depan" chanyeol bergegas keluar menuju halaman rumhanya, memastikan dengan cepat wajahnya berbinar-binar ketika mendapati sepeda itu, well itu hanya sepedah biasa, untuk apa chanyeol sebahagia itu. Tapi tunggu bukan karen sepeda itu chanyeol berseri seri seperti ini, ya benar, tapi karena seseorang yang bernama byun baekhyun.

"aku pun akan memulai hidup baruku dengan mu Byun Baekhyun"

"ommo, baekie sudah pulang?" boa halmoeni segera bangkit dari acara membaca koran setelah mendapati baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya

"aku pulang, halmoeni" baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, raut mukanya begitu kusut dan baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk bercerita pada sang nenek yang sedari tadi menanyai kesan pertamanya mengikuti ospek hari ini.. sadar cucunya butuh istirahat sang nenek pun berhenti bertanya dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sambil menyuruh seorang maid menyiapkan makanan dan mengantarnya kekamar baekhyun

"ayolah... ini baru sehari baekhyun, dan kau merasa hidup mu akan berakhir?" ucap baekhyun sambil merebahkann badannya tepat dikasur empuk itu, perutnya yang lapar dikalahkan oleh tubuh lemasnya baekhyun, ia terlalu malas untuk menggerakan tubuhnya dan seketika itu baekhyun terlelap menuju dunia mimpi...

"aku harus pergi sekarang"

"kapan kau kembali"

"entah lah, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali" air mata itu seketika membasahi kedua pipi baekhuyun, baekhyun mengusap kasar

"jinja? apa kau akan melupakanku yeol?"

"hyunie,, jagalah dirimu. makan yang baik. belajarlah yang rajin. aku menyayangi mu" ucap lirih chanyeol sambil membelai lembut ujung kepala baekhyun. dan perlahan mulai pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

"hajimma... jangan tinggalkan aku yeol. tetap lah bersama ku. aku mohon" baekhyun yang begitu putus asa langsung menahan lengan chanyeol.. genggaman tangan nya begitu erat.

"takdir akan mempertemukan kita hyunie.." chanyeol melepas tangan baekhyun lembut dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan baekhyun, baekhyun terjatuh dengan lutut yang menbentur lantai ketika tubuh tegap nan tinggi itu semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya, air matanya terus saja mengalir deras sambil sesekali isakan terdengar

"maafkan aku yeol, hajima hiks hajima"

(FLASHBACK)

"sebuah persahabatan tidak akan pernah putus cuma karena sebuah jarak" ucap park jung soo ketika memahami maksud dari ucapan chanyeol yang ingin pindah ke samcheok, semua keluarga malam ini berkumpul untuk berdiskusi tentang keputusan chanyeol tersebut

"appa, aku dan hyunie, sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. aku merasa akan sangat kesepian jika aku tidak bersama nya" jawab chanyeol

"ya, kau sudah dewasa. memang nya hidup mu akan kau habiskan untuk para sahabat mu saja?.. pikirkan masa depan mu.. bukan kah kau ingin menjadi seorang arsitektur? Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu itu?"

"ne, appa mu benar sayang,, kau kan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hyunie saat liburan" ucap sang eomma

"aku akan melanjutkan cita-citaku 3 tahun lagi. Setelah kami lulus sekolah aku akan melanjutkan mimpiku. Aku berjanji appa,eomma aku mohon izinkan aku untuk bersama hyunie untuk 3 tahun ini" rengek Chanyeol kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"sudahlah appa, eomma turuti saja kemauan Chanyeol, lagi pula ia sudah besar dan bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri" kata Yoora kakak Chanyeol yang kebetulan hari ini dia libur dari traineenya di SME.

"iya appa, eomma benar kata noona. Aku mohon appa,eomma aku janji 3 tahun lagi aku akan pergi untuk mengejar cita-citaku" kata Chanyeol memohon sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya.

"aish kau ini sudah besar Chanyeolie kenapa kau selalu saja beraegyo ria jika sedang merengek. Baik-baik appa akan turuti apa yang kau mau, tapi kau harus berjanji setelah lulus dari sana kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu sebagai arsitektur di Jepang appa sudah mempertimbangkannya dan appa sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untukmu disana, appa akan memasukkanmu ke university of Tokyo kau bisa mempelajari tentang arsitektur disana"

"ne,aku janji appa setelah aku lulus dari samchoek aku akan meneruskan pendidikanku sebagai arsitektur di tempat yang appa inginkan terserah appa mau memasukanku ke universitas manapun aku akan menurutinya" kata Chanyeol tegas

"oke kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu di samchoek bersama hyunie mu. Appa akan mendaftarkan kau sekolah disana dan appa akan menyewa rumah disana dan memberi semua fasilitas yang kau butuhkan beserta menyuruh beberapa maid tinggal bersamamu dan mengurusmu"

"aaaa gomawo appa, saranghaeyo" ucap Chanyeol langsung memeluk appanya

"kau ini Chanyeol selalu saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil, lagi pula eomma curiga kenapa kau tidak mau berpisah dengan Baekhyun apa jangan-jangan kau?..." kata eomma chanyeol menggoda putra bungsunya

"ahhh aniyo eomma…" jawab chanyeol malu-malu dan wajahnya memerah

"emang apa yang eomma katakan? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu… aigoo anak eomma benar-benar menggemaskan"

kata sang eomma lalu memeluk chanyeol dan mengusap lembut surai rambut anaknya

"hahahaha eomma jangan menggoda chanyeol seperti itu lihat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus" ledek yoora

"sudah-sudah yoora kau jangan meledek adikmu seperti itu,, sebaiknya kita beristirahat karena sudah larut malam, dan kau chanyeol sebaiknya kau cepat tidur karena besok kau harus mempersiapkan semua barang untuk pindah ke samcheok" kata sang appa

"ne appa" kata chanyeol dan yoora serempal yang langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Setidak nya itulah keputusan yang dibuat oleh keluarga park, untuk chanyeol. Kompensasi. Ya anggaplah seperti itu, anggaplah sebuah universitas of Tokyo yang nanti akan menjadi tempat chanyeol menuntut cita citanya tersebut sebagai kompensasi. Sampai sekarang chanyeol belum memikirkan apa akibat dari keputusan nya ini, mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya lah untuk baekhyun, untuk sahabat karibnya.

Bukankah sesuatu yang sama saja, sekarang walaupun nanti chanyeol tetap harus pergi meninggalkan baekhyun? Entahlah chanyeol yang saat ini belum memikiran akibat dari keputusannya tersebut, bagaimana mungkin ? pikiran chanyeol tidak lah berbeda dari anak seusiannya yang masih bisa dibilang labil. Yang chanyeol tahu bahwasanya saat ini ia terlampau bahagia karena sudah bisa mengantongi ijin kedua orang tuanya agar bisa tinggal di samcheok bersama baekhyun.

" tunggu aku hyunie"….

" yeolll…" seketika teriakan itu membuat gundah keadan rumah boa soesangnim, neneknya yang kala itu sedang meminum teh di balkon rumahnya, langsung bergegas menuju kamar baekhyun, yang ia yakini bahwa teriakan itu berasal dari sana.

Setibanya dikamar baekhyun, sang nenek mendapati cucuknya sedang duduk merapatkan kedua kaki dengan badannya tersebut, nafasnya terengah engah, disertai keringat yang bercucuran. Sang nenek langsung bisa menebak bahwa sang cucu baru saja bermimpi buruk, karena seingatnya tadi, ketika baekhyun pulang sekolah anak itu langsung melebarkan tubuhnya diatas Kasur.

"ommo,, gwenchana? "

"halmoeni…."

" ne,?"

" katakana kalau ini hanya mimpi, ini hanya mimpi. Benarkan?"

Boa soesangnim, menatap baekhyun yang Nampak nya masih setengah sadar itu, tapi tangisannya ini Nampak nyata.. ya benar pipi mulus itu basah karena air mata baekhyun

" gwenchana baekhie,, ini hanya mimpi."

" tapi ini Nampak nyata halmoeni,,, bahkan air mata ini" jawab baekhyun sambil menghapus sisa sisa air yang ada di pipi baekhyun.

Malam tiba…

Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja makannya, menikmati makan malamnya kala itu, sedari tadi tangan kirinya sibuk mengecek handphone yang ia tarus di samping piringnya, sambil sesekali bergerutu.

" aish,, mengapa ia belum menghubungi ku?"

" haruskah aku yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol melempar begitu saja handphone nya ke sofa, orang yang sedari ia tunggu tak kunjung mneghubunginya

 **-" byun baekhyun imnida, park chanyeol eodiso?"-**

Seketika nada pesan masuk di handphone chanyeol pun berdering,…. Chanyeol langsung lompat dari kursi makannya untuk meraih handphone yang sempat ia buang tadi.

1 pesan

 _From Hyunie_

 _" yeol….."_

"Apa ini? Dia hanya mengabsen ku?

Aish,, andwae, aku tak ingin membalasnya." Ucap chanyeol kecewa setelah melihat hanya ada sederet nama nya di pesan baekhyun. Segera ia lempar kembali smartphone nya tersebut, dan kembali melanjutkan makan nya.

1

2

3

TBC

Hah TBC ?

hehehe

haduh kok pada ingin Chanyeol jadi yeoja sih hahahahaha :D

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah setia untuk membaca FF ini...

untuk yang sudah review, favorite dan follow terima kasih banyak :* (kisseu dari bias kalian masing-masing)

XiaoRey61 : hahaha mau ngapain ya?

ini sudah dilanjut yah,, Gomawo :)

Kaity : Bertemu gak ya? hmmm

Chanbaekyeol : hahaha jawabannya ada di chapter ini,,

ini sudah diupdate,,, terima kasih banyak :)

Chanhunbaek : hehehe iya nih ... tapi untuk selanjutnya bakal diperpanjang deh... okeyy ;)

Taman Coklat : hah chanyeol jadi cewek? gak kebayang deh hahahaha :D

[Shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61]

pokoknya sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya...

Don't forget to review... :)

Jaljayo ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Annyeong^^

kami kembali dengan chapter baru..

chapter ini kami update special for Chanbaek day..

ahhhhh greget banget deh sama mereka yang kode-kodean terus... :*

okeyyy jangan lama-lama...

happy reading all :D

 **Judul : All My Love Is You\**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All SM Family**

 **Rated : T ( bisa berubah dengan berjalannya alur ) :D**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :)**

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

 **" byun baekhyun imnida, park chanyeol eodiso?"**

Seketika nada pesan masuk di handphone chanyeol pun berdering,…. Chanyeol langsung lompat dari kursi makannya untuk meraih handphone yang sempat ia buang tadi.

1 pesan

 _From Hyunie_

 _" yeol….."_

"Apa ini? Dia hanya mengabsen ku?

Aish,, andwae, aku tak ingin membalasnya." Ucap chanyeol kecewa setelah melihat hanya ada sederet nama nya di pesan baekhyun. Segera ia lempar kembali smartphone nya tersebut, dan kembali melanjutkan makan nya.

1

2

3

 **. Chapter 3**

.

"aishh.. jinnja" ucapnya sambil kembali berdiri dan mengambil kembali handphone nya lalu mengetik sesuatu

 **" park chanyeol imnida, byun baekhyun eodiso?"**

Giliran nada pesan masuknya baekhyun yang berdering.. baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendapati nama chanyeol dipesan masuknya,

 _1 pesan_

 _Yeolie_

 _"ne?"_

Hanya itu, 2 huruf itu saja? Hoh ayolah yeol… ada apa dengan mu?

Kesal baekhyun, merasa pesan tak terlalu mendapat feedback, baekhyun memutuskan melakukan panggilan video call..

" yak park chanyeol" suara baekhyun begitu melengking ketika chanyeol baru saja menjawab panggilan video call nya baekhyun

" ne, hyunie… kau tak usah berteriak seperti itu. Aku bisa mendengar suara mu"

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dan ada apa dengan pesan singkat mu barusan?" Tanya baekhyun mengintimidasi chnayeol

" nega? Aku sedang makan hyun, "

" jinnja ? kurasa aku mengganggu mu. Baiklah annyeong"

"CHAKKAMA" ucap chanyeol, mengentikan baekhyun mengakhiri obrolannya malam itu

" mianhae, .. hyunie"

Dan malam itu obrolan mereka menjadi sangat panjang walau hanya lewat video call, mereka seakan tak bertemu beberapa tahun. menceritakan pengalaman ospek pertama mereka. Tentu saja obrolan nya hanya didominasi dengan cerita panjang baekhyun yang selalu merasa di tindas oleh senior seniornya, dan chanyeol? Jangan ditanya ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan sesekali berkata benar kah? Oohhh,,, wahhhh. Karena memang chanyeol tak punya apapun yang harus diceritakan pada baekhyun, bahkan di hari pertama ospeknya ia tak hadir. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ada hal yang menarik untuk di ceritakan, seharian ini ia hanya sibuk merapikan tempat tinggal barunya.

" bagaimana dengan mu, yeol?" chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

" ah aku? Haha biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh" ucap singkat chnayeol sambil menyeringai tak wajar..

"yeoll" nada bicara baekhyun terdengar pelan seakan ragu

" ne, hyunie…"

" apa rasanya seperti ini? Apa sesakit ini?" Tanya baekhyun lirih, membuat chanyeol tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan baekhyun barusan

" ma-maksud mu? Rasa seperti apa?" tanya chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah lain memalingkan pandangannya kepada objek apapun yang ia lihat menghindari kontak mata baekhyun yang kini menatapnya serius. Baekhyun yang kala itu melihat perubahan mimic chanyeol pun mendekatkan mukanya pada layar handphone.

" apa sesakit ini, ketika kau harus merelakanku ku pergi ke samcheok?"

" a-aapa? Samcheok?"

" ne, aku pikir aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti mu"

Perasaan yang sama seperti ku?

"Benarkah? Apa dia akan mengakui perasaan nya pada ku? Oh god,,, aku akan mati saking bahagianya" batin chanyeol, saat meraba dada sebelah kirinya yang sekarang berdetak tak karuaan.

"yeol,,, ya… chanyeolie.." teriak baekhyun membuyarkan tanggapannya yang sedari tadi melintas dipikirannya

" ah ne,,,, jinnja? Kau merasakannya juga?

" ne,, maaf tak menyadarinya dari awal.. aku sungguh menyesal" senyum cahnyeol terlihat begitu bahagia, wajahnya mulai memerah. Dan detak jantungnya semakin menggebu gebu tak karuan, sesekali ia terlihat menarik nafas panjang agar bisa menstabilkan hatinya dan pikirinnya.

"jinnjja? Mian hae, jongmal mianhae. "

" yeolll…" panggil baekhyun lagi dengan suara yang sangat lembut, chanyeol menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah saat mendengar namanya di panggil lagi oleh baekhyun.

"Nn-Ee.. ne?" jawab chanyeol

" oh god rasa nya aku ingin melompat dari gunung fuji saat ini juga…" batin chanyeol sambil memukul mukul dada sebelah kirinya dengan perlahan.

Perlahan ia menegakkan mukanya menatap baekhyun dengan senyuman termanisnya, ia tak mau melewatkan apa yang akan diucapkan baekhyun, lebih tepatnya pengakuan. Pengakuan? Sementara itu lah yang sedari tadi chanyeol pikirkan..

" bicara lah,, aku akan mendengarkan mu" ucap chanyeol setelah bisa mengatasi kegugupannya.

"yeollll,, nega….. hmmmm nega

 **"BOGOSHIPHO** yeol"

" nado sara…"

.

Tunggu, apa barusan tadi aku tak salah dengar? Bukankah dia barusan mengucapkan saranghanda? Tapi rasa nya begitu aneh…

.

Apa? BOGOSHIPHO?

.

.

.

Hari 2

" Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa ospek kalian,walaupun secara resmi akan ditutup esok hari, sementara esok hari hanya akan ada penampilan dari extrakulikuler SGHS dan 1 hal lagi hukuman bagi semua siswa yang melanggar aturan di masa ospek akan diberlakukan esok, mohon terima hukuman kalian masing masing karena itu sudah konsekuasi dari apa yang kalian perbuat, terimakasih. Anyyeong" sambutan dari ketua panita sebelum ospek hari kedua di mulai, baekhyun sedari tadi terus mengutuk dalam hati

" apa ini? Hukuman ? apa mereka akan mepertontonkan hukuman itu pada semua murid disekolah ini? aishh,, ayoalah esok pasti semua murid SGHS akan masuk sekolah untuk melihat betapa malunya junior mereka,"

Yaps,, benar kekhawatiran baekhyun akhirnya terjadi, ia merasa ada yang ganjal mengingat kemarin ia menjadi salah satu orang di cap terlambat oleh panita. Tapi baekhyun sudah mengatur pembelaan nya nanti ketika menjadi salah satu orang orang yang melanggar aturan SGHS.

" bukan kah murid baru berjumlah 150 orang? Lantas mengapa hanya ada 149?"

" ia didiskualifikasi"

" waeyo? Apa ia tak mempunyai syarat mengikuti ospek sekolah kita, apa ia mempunyai kekurangan?"

" andwae, sebaliknya. Ia tak memiliki satu kekurangan apapun"

Percakapa Antara oh sehun dan kim jongin itu pun berakhir ketika sunbaenya memanggilnya dalam rapat pagi ini, ya benar.. oh sehun adalah wakil ketua osis di YN high school, itulah mengapa ia ikut andil dalam hal data siswa baru di YNHS. Sedangan jongin adalah ketua tim basket di YN high school, yang juga sahabat dekat oh sehun. Ya kim jongin satu satu nya sahabat oh sehun di sekolah ini, walaupun mereka seumuran tapi sehun berada di tingkat lebih tinggi dari jongin, yak karena kepintaran sehun lah ia bisa naik kelas lebih dulu di banding teman teman nya yang seangkatan dengannya, terbukti dari keikutsertaan nya dalam olimpiade fisika tahun ini yang akan diselenggarakan di seoul. Oh sehun mewakili YNHS untuk mempertahankan kembali gelar juaranya yang berhasil ia raih tahun lalu di Pohang.. walaupun latar belakangnya tidak lah sesempurna penampilan dan tampangnya tapi itu cukup membuat para gadis di YNHS mengidolakannya, para gadis di YNHS itu pun sudah mengetahui bahwa sehun hanyalah seorang anak pembantu, so what? Kenyataan itu rasanya terkubur oleh kepintaran dan penmapilan menarik dari seorang oh sehun, sayang sikapnya yang sedikit dingin membuat para gadis merasa ragu untuk mendekat ataupun berbincang bincang dengan nya, berbeda 180 derajat dengan kim jongin. Dia salah satu anggota basket di YNHS, kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu membuktikan bagaimana seriusnya ia melakoni hobby olah raga nya itu.. sama seperti sehun jongin cukup popular di sekolahnya walaupun tidak sepopuler oh sehun si wakil ketua osis.

Samcheok 13.45

Baekhyun masih terduduk lesu di kursi yang sekarang menjadi tempat duduk sementaranya, wajahnya ia tempatkan di meja sambil menatap jauh keluar jendela, hari ini masih sama seperti kemarin.. baekhyun terlalu lelah harus mengikuti semua kegiatan ospek ini, para sunbae nya tidak pernah melepaskan mereka, selalu menyuruh mereka berbuat aneh, salah satunya adalah yang dialami baekhyun hari ini. dia disuruh mencari siswi ospek yang berulang tahun sama dengan nya,, hohoi ayolah murid baru di SGHS itu lebih dari seratus orang dan ia harus menanyainya satu persatu… well itu hanya lah sebagian dari kegilaan para sunbaenya yang bahagia ketika mengerjai juniornya..

" anyyeong"..

Suara itu terdengar di balik pintu ruangan kelas baekhyun

Tap

Tap

tap

" aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, jonen seulgi imnida"

Baekhyun ogah menanggapi orang yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas itu, pikrnya mungkin hanya panitia yang akan memberikan informasi soal apa saja yang harus dibawa untuk ospek besok, baekhyun masih menatap keluar jendela. Merasa tidak diperhatikan seulgi akhirnya menghampiri baekhyun dengan senyum menyeringainya

" apa akan turun hujan uang dari atas sana?" ucapnya membuat baekhyun langsung memalingkan pandangan nya kepada seulgi

" maaf kan aku sunbaenim" baekhyun meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seulgi kembali keposisi awal, muka nya sekarang berubah menjadi serius menatap satu persatu siswi yang berada di kelas itu dengan intens, mata nya terhenti ketika mendapati 2 bolah mata baekhyun, seulgi tersenyum apa lagi setelah melihat papan bertuliskan (Byun Baekhyun) yang di pakai di leher baekhyun yang merasa terus diperhatikan sunbaenya itu kikuk setengah mati.

" ada apa dengan nya? mengapa ia begitu menakutkan? Perasaan ku tidak enak "

" aku membawa list siswi di kelas kalian yang selama 2 hari ini melanggar peraturan SGHS, aku yang aku panggil namanya segera lah kedepan "

DEG

" mati aku,… apa nama ku ada di dalam list tersebut?, omo eottokhae?" baekhyun panick bukan main.

Kim nana

Jong in ha

Kim ah yeon

Dan….

Seulgi mengentikan ucapannya, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ini

"dan yang terakhir Byun baekhyun"

JEDER…

Seperti tersambar petir, pendengar baekhyun menangkap bahwa barusan sunbaenya itu menyebutkan namanya, ya benar itu namanya. Baekhyun terdiam didalam lamunanya, membayang kan ia pasti akan habis esok hari. Mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi Antara dirinya dan seulgi sunbae, ia membuat kesan buruk terhadapnya, tidak di pungkiri mungkin kini ia akan memdapat hukuman yang lebih lebih dari sunbaenya tersebut.

" byun baekhyun-ssi?" ucapnya lagi ketika mendapati baekhyun malah asyik melamun, bukannya berdiri di depan kelas seperti yang ia perintahkan tadi, kesal seulgi pun menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya

BRAK

Baekhyun yang mendengar gebrakan tersebut pun tersadar, dan segera berlari kedepan kelas..

" ok aku akan memutuskan hukuman kalian, kau kim nana….." bla blab la blab la

Baekhyun mengangkat alis nya tak percaya apa yang di lakukan sunbaenya tersebut, hukuman yang diberikan kepada teman temannya tersebut cukup gila ia rasa,,,,

'dan untuk kau byun baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua alisnya, menekuk mukanya dan menunduk takut,, jika teman temannya saja di beri hukuman segila itu, lalu bagaimana dengan nya yang sudah membuat citra nya buruk .

" aku meminta kau membawa seorang pria, dan nyatakan perasaan mu padanya di depan semua orang setelah acara exstrakulikuler selesai"

" MWO?"

Mata baekhyun membulat sempurna begitu pun dengan mulutnya, seisi kelas menjadi ricuh meneriaki baekhyun…. Swiitt swit….beberapa anak bersiul menggoda baekhyun

" ta-tapi sunbae, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta.. bagaimana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaan ku?" Tanya baekhyun gugup, takut di kira melawan sunbaenya

" aku itu urusan ku? Aku tidak mendengar bantahan lagi byun baekhyun."

" ok aku telah selesai disini, aku minta agar kalian segera menetapkan pilihan extrakulikuler apa yang akan kalian pilih untuk nanti. Anyyeong"

Tap

Tap

Tap

" yak,,, aku bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan perasaan ku pada lelaki sembarangan, dan lagi sampai detik ini pun aku tak tau apa yang membuat ku masuk dalam list yang kau bawa" baekhyun membara, emosi nya memuncak… nafasnya menggebu gebu ketika mengucpakan semua kaliamt itu dengan lantang dengan 1 kali nafas.

Seulgi memutar arah, tubuhnya kini tepat menghadap baekhyun

" apa kau tidak menyadarinya nona baekhyun? Kau terlambat di hari pertama ospek mu"

" terlambat? Aku tiba disekolah tepat pukul 06.50, dan kau bilang aku terlambat?" hah,, baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

" jam masuk sekolah kita adalah jam 7.00, apa kau tahu apa yang menjadi kebiasan warga samcheok?" baekhyun melirik seulgi mengangkat kedua alisnya heran dengan apa yang ditanyakan nya barusan

" ahh,, aku sadar seragam mu ini, ya seragam mu ini.. SEOUL JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL, kau tinggal di seoul ternyata. Aku tidak tahu kebiasan kalian orang seoul, tapi yang harus kau tahu.. kami orang samcheok adalah orang yang benar-benar menghargai waktu. Kami menetapkan 15 menit awal sebagai titik waktu. Kami orang samcheok akan datang lebih awal bahkan sebelum 15 menit waktu perjanjian. Itu akan menghindarkan kami terlambat, tepat seperti yang kau lakukan,, apa kau PAHAM?"

Plak..

Seperti mendapat tamparan keras, baekhyun kini mematung. Mengapa ia tak tahu hal itu?

Perasaan malu kini menghampirinya, ia merasa malu sebagai orang yang lahir di samcheok. Terdengar dari beberapa temannya yang sekarang mencibirnya. Kelas telah bubar dari 20 menit yang lalu, tapi baekhyun masih tetap berada dikelas menggenggam erat tas sekolahnya,,,

Baekhyun sadar sudah terlalu lama ia berada di kelas. Ia bermaksud pulang, neneknya pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah..

Tap

Tap

Tap

" mian hae…."

Baekhyun sontak membalikan badannya mencari siapa pemilik suara tadi, merasa janggal tak mendapati seorang pun disana, bulu kuduk baekhyun mulai naik.

" apa di sekolah ini ada hantu? Ahh shit… " baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati sambil mulai berlari

" yak… aku diatas sini, dasar pabo" suara itu muncul lagi, kali ini Nampak keras. Sampai baekhyun ikut mendongkak keatas, ia mendapati seorang siswi disana.

" huft ..untunglah dia manusia…"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dan seketika itu ia mendapati siswi tadi tengah berada tepat di depannya

" ommo, kau mengagetkanku" ucap baekhyun

" hehe, mian"

" tapi mengapa, kau masih disini?"

" kau sendiri?"

"ah.. aku? Aku hanya … hmmm"

" aku tahu, aku melihatnya.. mian hae"

" mwo? Apa yang kau lihat? Dan apa maksud dari permintaan maaf mu barusan?"

" hmm.. apa kau tidak menyadari. Kita satu kelas. Hah.. menyebalkan sekali"

" benarkah? Hahahaha,, mian aku tak menyadari mu"

"kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf?"

" hahaha,, aneh bukan? Aku sendiri aneh dengan permintaan maaf mu barusan, padahal aku baru kali ini melihat mu"

" hmm,, mianhae,,. Sunbae yang tadi memarahi mu adalah eonni ku"

" hahaha,, mwo? Eonni? Sunbae? Ma-ma-maksudmu seulgi sunbae?'

"ne"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, hening seketika.

Menyadari raut muka siswi itu Nampak kusut, baekhyun langsung memecah keheningan dengan menyenggol bahu siswi itu dengan bahunya..

"yak, gwenchana… aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

" aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal, eonni ku memang keterlaluan."

" haha, anni. Eonni mu hanya melakukan tugas nya. dan aku memang pantas mendapatkannya"

" jongmal? Kau mau memaafkan eonni ku?"

" nde"

" teman?"

Baekhyun menatap penuh senyum pada siswi disampingnya ini, uluran tangan siswi ini disambut baekhyun dengan rasa senang

.

"akhirnya aku mempunyai teman pertama ku" batin baekhyun

.

" Byun baekhyun imnida"

"do kyungsoo imnida"

Samcheok 20.45

" apa yang harus ku lakukan?, harus kah aku memintanya pada satpam sekolah? Benar dia kan laki laki.. aku bisa meminta tolong padanya, ah chakamma.. mau taruh dimana muka ku? Byun baekhyun menembak seorang satpam sekolah? Ahhhh… ANNI!"

Baekhyun tak berhenti menggerutu di dalam kamarnya, ia masih bingung siapa yang harus ia bawa kesekolah untuk memenuhi hukumannya tersebut. Sampai sang nenek datang untuk membawakan segelas susu strawberry.

" uri baekhyun belum tidur?"

" belum halmoeni"

" Cha.. minum lah"

"Terimakasih halmoeni, kau yang terhebat."

" ayo ceritakan ada masalah apa kali ini? apa yang dilakukan sunbae sunbae mu kali ini?'

" hohoi ini adalah yang paling parah halmoeni"

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada sang nenek,, sang nenek pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum gemas.. tapi seketika itu pula boa seosangnim merasa punya ide yang bagus untuk baekhyun cucunya. Ketika ia mengatakannya pada baekhyun, reaksi baekhyun yang pertama adalah menolak nya telak. Ia tak mau walau bagaimana pun itu. Tapi setelah dipikir pikir lagi, mungkin ide halmoeni nya itu adalah yang paling baik untuk baekhyun. Setidaknya ini tidak akan memalukan. Ya itu lah yang ada di pikiran baekhyun, ketimbang harus memilih satpam sekolah nya ia lebih memilih ide gila halmoeninya tersebut.

" arraseo, seosangnim aku akan datang setelah jam istirahat kedua nanti. Aku pamit berangkat dulu seosangnin dan nona" sehun berpamitan pada boa dan juga baekhyun yang kala itu sedang sarapan bersama.

" huftt,, gwenchana bekhyun. Ini adalah hari terakhir kau pasti bisa melewatinya" ucap baekhyun ketika menyudahi acara sarapannya dan bersiap pergi kesekolah.

Pagi ini SGHS tak seperti biasanya, ya benar hari ini hari terakhir ospek. Semua anggota exkul di SGHS sudah bersiap siap menampilkan karya karya nya, ada begitu banyak exkul di SGHS. Penmapilan pertama, kedua, ketiga dan….. bla blab la

" kau akan bergabung dengan yang mana?" Tanya kyungsoo seketika membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun, percaya atau tidak yang sedari tadi baekhyun lakukan hanya menyoret nyoret tanah di depannya itu. Hatinya tidak tenang mengingat hukuman itu,, suara bising yang terdengar pun baekhyun abaikan… ia terlalu malas menonton kericuhan ini.

"aku tak tahu, akan ku pikirkan nanti" ucap baekhyun ketus

" ya bersemangat lah"

" nde, lalu kau? Kau sudah menentukan pilihan mu?" giliran baekhyun yang bertanya

" of course.. aku akan ikut basket"

" mwo? Basket? "

" nde…"

Hening ….

" apa kau sudah menemukan orang itu?"

" orang itu?, nuguseo?"

" hukuman mu?"

"ah.. ne,,,,"

Seketika baekhyun mendadak semakin bad mood…. Oh ayolah ini pernyataan cinta ku, walaupun ini hanya sandiwara tetap saja, ini menyangkut perasaan seseorang. Apa mungkin perasaan seseorang itu hanya dianggapnya lelucon? Entah lah baekhyun, teralalu malas untuk mencari alasan di balik hukuman yang diberikan seulgi sunbaenya tersebut.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Yaps tiba saat nya… semua penampilan dari exkul telah berakhir, baekhyu semakin gelisah.. keringat nya bercucuran dimana mana. Tubuhnya memanas membayangkan ia harus berdiei di depan panggung itu dengan ratusan pasang mata yang akan menontoninya.

" yak,,,, bagaimana penampilan extrakulikuler para sunbae barusan? Aku harap kalian memilihnya dengan benar. Untuk acara selanjutnya, akan dilanjutkan oleh seulgi sunbae. Aku persilakan seulgissi" sang ketua panitia wendi mengakhiri sambutannya dan bergegas menuruni panggung, mic yang sedari ia pegang mulai beralih tangan pada seulgi.

" annyeong yeorobun… seulgi imnida. Oke aku akan mulai, aku akan memnaggil seseorang untuk naik keatas panggung bersama ku… mengingat ini adalah salah satu hukuman yang aku berikan, jadi mohon utntuk memenuhinya, untuk yang bernama BYUN BAEKHYUN silakan kedepan"

Jeder,,,,,

Namaku di panggil,,, aku menarik panjang nafas ku, diikuti do yang memberikanku semangat dari belakang, meyakinkan ku agar bisa melewati ini semua…

di tengah kerubunan itu perlahan kumulai melangkahkan kaki, tubuhku sedikit gemetar bagaimana tidak seseorang yang harusnya ada disini, ya benar seseorang yang dijadikan baekhyun untuk mengucapkan perasaan nya belum datang.

" omo.. dimana dia?" umpat baekhyun dalam hati

baekhyun kini sudah berada di atas panggung. Wajahnya ia tundukan mengingat bagaimana malunya ia ketika harus menatap pasang mata yang kini sedang menunggu akan hal yang menghebohkan di sekolah nya.

" aku rasa sudah memberitahu mu soal ini,, mengapa kau datang sendiri?" bisik seulgi di telinga baekhyun..

" hmm.. sunbae, nega.. hmm aku tak tahu dia dimana?" ucap baekhyun ragu

" mwo?,, apa kau ingin hukuman mu ditambah baekhyun?"

" aku mohon sunbae, jongmal…" baekhyun memegang lengan seulgi, memohon agar hukuman nya ini di batalin. Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu mengapa dia belum datang

" AKU DI SINI NONA"

Tap

Tap

Tap

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter ini sudah dibuat panjang yahh..

mohon maaf bila ada yang kurang...

kritik dan saran dipersilahkan

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, favorite dan follow author,..

[shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh]

okey,,, cukup sekian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

don't forget to review...

Gomawo...

Paii~paii \^.^/


	5. Chapter 4

**annyeonghaseyo :D**

we come back again :)

dichapter sebelumnya kalian penasaran kan dengan sosok lelaki yang datang disekolah Baekhyun?

nah jawabannya ada dichapter ini...

okey selamat membaca readers ^^

.

 **Judul : All My Love Is You**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :)**

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

" annyeong yeorobun… seulgi imnida. Oke aku akan mulai, aku akan memnaggil seseorang untuk naik keatas panggung bersama ku… mengingat ini adalah salah satu hukuman yang aku berikan, jadi mohon utntuk memenuhinya, untuk yang bernama BYUN BAEKHYUN silakan kedepan"

Jeder,,,,,

Namaku di panggil,,, aku menarik panjang nafas ku, diikuti do yang memberikanku semangat dari belakang, meyakinkan ku agar bisa melewati ini semua…

di tengah kerubunan itu perlahan kumulai melangkahkan kaki, tubuhku sedikit gemetar bagaimana tidak seseorang yang harusnya ada disini, ya benar seseorang yang dijadikan baekhyun untuk mengucapkan perasaan nya belum datang.

" omo.. dimana dia?" umpat baekhyun dalam hati

baekhyun kini sudah berada di atas panggung. Wajahnya ia tundukan mengingat bagaimana malunya ia ketika harus menatap pasang mata yang kini sedang menunggu akan hal yang menghebohkan di sekolah nya.

" aku rasa sudah memberitahu mu soal ini,, mengapa kau datang sendiri?" bisik seulgi di telinga baekhyun..

" hmm.. sunbae, nega.. hmm aku tak tahu dia dimana?" ucap baekhyun ragu

" mwo?,, apa kau ingin hukuman mu ditambah baekhyun?"

" aku mohon sunbae, jongmal…" baekhyun memegang lengan seulgi, memohon agar hukuman nya ini di batalin. Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu mengapa dia belum datang

" AKU DI SINI NONA"

Tap

Tap

Tap

 **Chapter 4 :**

.

" omo.. itu oh sehun kan? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" ucap salah satu siswi ketika melihat bahwa Oh Sehun pria tampan yang mereka kagumi datang ke sekolah mereka

" apa yang ia lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa oh sehun mengenal siswi baru tersebut" tanya siswi lainnya

" apa? Nona? Mengapa dia memanggilnya nona?"

" daebak dia benar benar tampan.. jongmal bunuh aku mas bramm!"

.

Beberapa siswi disana ricuh… bagaimana tidak oh sehun, si pria tampan YNHS datang dengan memakai baju basket sekolah nya, terlihat sekali bagaimana nafasnya menggebu gebu ketika sampai tepat di depan panggung. keringat yang bercucuran di pelipis wajahnya membuat oh sehun semakin digilai siswi siswi. Seluruh siswi disana berteriak layaknya kedatangan seorang artis terkenal…

.

"sehun oppa…." Panggil baekhyun ketika sadar bahwa sehun sudah berdiri disana

.

Mendengar baekhyun memanggilnya, sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri baekhyun, seulgi yang sedari tadi bak patung liberty itu pun hanya berdiam diri tak percaya jika yang dibawa Baekhyun juniornya adalah Oh Sehun orang yang sangat dikagumi oleh yeoja-yeoja disekolahnya bahkan dirinya sendiri pun mengagumi sosok Oh Sehun.

Sehun mendekat kepada baekhyun, ia kini tepat berada di Antara baekhyun dan seulgi yang berdiri di atas panggung

.

" maaf kan aku nona, aku terlambat" kata Sehun membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Baekhyun dan Seulgi

.

.

FLASBACK

.

Saat itu di tengah terik nya matahari, Nampak 2 orang pria dengan baju tanpa lengan sedang bermain basket. Mereka tak memperdulikan panasnya matahari menembus kulit mereka. Di tengah tengah permainan nya, tak sedikit wanita wanita itu saling melempar jeritan karena terpesona pada sosok yang sekarang sedang menguasai lapangan sekolah.

.

Tettt

Tettt

Tettt

.

Bel istirahat berakhir,,,

Sehun dan kai pun mengehentikan permainan mereka, kai mengambil 2 botol air minum yang berada di tepi lapangan.

.

" kau sudah puas?" tanya Kai sambil menyodorkan satu botol air mineral kepada Sehun

" nde, gomawo" jawab Sehun mengambil botol air mineral dari tangan Kai

" tak kusangka oh sehun ternyata bisa frustasi dengan predikat pintar mu"

" yak,, kau pernah mendengar pribahasa bahwa mempertahankan sesuatu lebih sulit ketimbang merebut sesuatu?"

" arra… kau yang terhebat. Tapi sungguh kau pasti bisa mempertahankan gelar juara mu itu"

Sehun tak menanggapi ocehan kai tadi, ia hanya memandang kosong ke arah wanita yang berada di lantai 2, terlihat si wanita memberikan Bunga mawar pada pria berkaca mata tersebut.

" yak,, apa kau mengacuhkan ku… OH SEHUN" teriak kai pada sehun, membuat sehun tersadar bahwa ia mempunyai janji. Seketika itu juga ia langsung berlari meninngalkan kai

.

" yak,, noe oediseo?" tanya Kai

" melakukan tugas ku" jawab Sehun lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kai

" tugas mu melayani siswa dan guru disini oh sehun"ucap Kai lagi

" ani,, hari ini aku adalah seorang maid!"

" yak, sonsaengnim pasti mencari mu"

" aku wakil ketua osis, dia tahu aku pasti sedang mengurus hal yang berkaitan dengan sekolah"

" ya Oh SEHUN…." teriak kai tapi tidak digubris oleh Sehun yang terus berlari

.

Sehun berlari… ia membelah kerumunan para siswi disana dengan tubuhnya… siswi siswi disana pun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan ketika di tabrak sehun, tapi tidak setelahnya… karena seperti terhipnotis mereka hanya mendecak kagum pada sosok yang berlari dengan seragam basket.

.

FLASBACK END

.

" o-oh se-sehun?" ucap seulgi ragu yang saat ini sedang mengedip ngedipkan matanya, berusaha meyakini bahwa sosok yang berdiri disampingnya memang oh sehun si wakil ketua osis YNHS, sekolah yang bersebrangan dengan SGHS..

Ye benar YNHS dan SGHS bersebelahan jika saja tak ada sebuah taman kota diantara nya….

Taman tersebut di bangun oleh walikota samcheok untuk menambah kenyaman bagi para warganya, hal tersebut sangat lah bermanfaat bahkan untuk ke 2 sekolah yang berada diantara taman tersebut, tak sedikit pula ketika jam sekolah berakhir taman tersebut dijadikan tempat berdiskusi atau sekedar berbincang bincang dan yaps.. tempat yang cocok untuk pacaran juga tepatnya.

.

" bisa kita mulai hukamannya seulgi ssi?" ucap sehun menyadarkan seulgi yang kini hanya memelototinya…

" nde… silakan" jawab seulgi terkejut ketika sehun menangkap nya sedang memandang wajah oh sehun. Mic yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini di berikan kepada baekhyun..

Baekhyun segera menarik nafasnya panjang,,,

.

"ya benar gwenchana baekhyun, ini hanya lah kebohongan semata." Batin Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya

.

" sehun oppa" panggil baekhyun ketika mendekatkan bibirnya pada mic, sontak para siswi berteriak histeris..

.

" naneun… nan-neunn… sa- sara-"

Oh god baekhyun hampir meledak sekarang, ia tak tahu jika menyebut (SARANGAHANDA) begitu sulit. Sehun yang melihat kegugupan itu pun mencoba menenangkan baekhyun.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan baekhyun,

Lagi siswi disana berteriak seperti orang gila…..

.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat itu juga, mengapa harus memegang tangan ku?

Ok abaikan ucap baekhyun dalam hati. Ayo kita akhiri ini.

.

" SEHUN OPPA SARANGHAE…"

.

Ya akhirnya kata kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang baekhyun, kata kata yang selalu ia simpan untuk seorang yang benar benar akan mengisi hatinya kelak. Tapi apa boleh buat karena kekonyolan sunbaenya ini, kalimat itu harus dilontarkan pada seseorang yang bahkan baekhyun belum pasti mengenalnya

.

baekhyun berteriak mengucapkan hal itu, membuat sound system itu akan rusak saking melengkingnya suara baekhyun.

.

Hening,,,,,,,

Kini giliran sehun yang menjawab.

Baekhyun memberikan mic tersebut pada sehun. Baekhyun ogah melirik sehun, masabodo dengan jawabannya. Toh baekhyun pun melakukannya bukan dengan hati.

.

" maaf kan saya nona, saya tidak bisa menerima pernyataan CINTA nona"

.

Jreng jreng jreng jreng

.

What? Apa kuping ku tidak salah dengar? Aku baekhyun? Di tolak?

.

Baekhyun ogah menyadari kenyataan ini, mukanya memerah penuh emosi. Kedua tangan nya mengepal dengan kuat..

.

Bukan kah itu hanya kebohongan semata? Lalu mengapa baekhyun marah? Oh god ayo lah, bukan itu yang membuat baekhyun marah saat ini.

.

Ya benar baekhyun marah karena melihat dirinya sedang ditertawakan oleh siswi siswi disana, mereka tertawa terbahak bahak karena sehun dengan sangat polos menolak cinta baekhyun.

Air matanys tak bisa ia bending lagi,

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

.

Dan begini lah, baekhyun menangis dihadapan sehun dengan wajah tertunduk malu, sehun merasa bersalah harus melihat baekhyun seperti ini.

.

"nona gwenchana?" Tanya sehun pelan pada baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya, baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya melirik sehun dengan tatapan menakutkan, setelah nya baekkhyun pergi masih dengan keadaan menangis. Menyisakan sehun yang mematung dengan uluran tangan yang menggenggam sapu tangan yang tadi hendak ia berikan pada baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu di kediaman chanyeol

.

" hoh, bosan sekali" ucap chanyeol saat tubuhnya ia rebahkan di tempat tidur

.

Ia melirik jam gold di tangan nya, hari ini tepat pukul 10.00 KST

Chanyeol bingung mengatasi kebosanan nya sendiri, ia sudah bermain game, makan, nonton film dll. Tapi tetap tidak bisa mengubah rasa kebosanannya itu.

.

" andai ada baekhyun"

.

Teng…

.

" mengapa aku tak memikirkannya sedari tadi hahahah"

Chanyeol pun berlari keluar rumah, tak lupa membawa jaket dan handphone nya tersebut.

.

" sekretaris choi, tolong antar aku" kata Chanyeol kepada sekretarisnya

.

Sang sekretaris pun mengangguk, meng iya kan perintah dari majikannya tersebut.

.

" kemana kita kan pergi tuan?

" Samcheok girls high school"

.

" baekhyun gwenchana?" tanya kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun

" jebal,, jawab aku. Neo gwancahan?" tanya kyungsoo lagi sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun

.

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan temannya tersebut, ia masih menangis menatapi dirinya di wastafel kamar mandi itu. Butuh waktu bagi baekhyun mengentikan tangisan nya tersebut, sekitar 20 menit ya benar. Dan selama itu pun kyungsoo setia menunggu dan mendampingi baekhyun di kamar mandi, sesekali ia menepuk lembut punggung baekhyun, kyungsoo tak lagi berani berbicara ia tahu bahwa orang yang berada disampingnya kini butuh ketenangan. Setelah merasa lebih baik akhirnya baekhyun berhenti menangis ia mengusap sisa sasa air mata yang ad adi pipinya dengan tissue yang di bawa kyung soo

.

" gomawo" ucap baekhyun pelan

" nde, ayo kita ke kantin.. kau pasti butuh seseuatu untuk dimakan. Kau menghabiskan semua tenaga mu untuk menangis"

.

Kyungsoo pun menarik lengan baekhyun, baekhyun pun mengikutinya. Nampak cibiran, hujatan atau bahkan sindiran selama perjalan kyungsoo dan baekhyun menuju kantin, baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan mukanya, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya melirik ogah kepada orang orang yang tersenyum sinis pada mereka berdua.

" kajja, kita duduk disini. Kau mau pesan apa baek?" ucap kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku kantin

" terserah kau, " Baekhyun hanya bisa berucap dingin sambil menundukan wajahnya

" yak, kau tak perlu mendengarkan mereka, abaikan saja"

" aku punya telinga kyungsoo, bagaimana mungkin aku pura pura tidak mendengarnya"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang nya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tas nya itu. Ya sebuah earphone berwarna biru, dan memasangkannya pada baekhyun

.

" telinga mu ini hanya digunakan untuk mendengar kan suara suara indah, bukan untuk mendegarkan hal yang tidak berguna"

.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar kalimat itu dari kyungsoo, kyungsoo benar tak seharusnya ia menanggapi ocehan siswi siwsi itu

.

" tunggu, aku akan pergi memesan" kata Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua

.

Tet

Tet

Tet

.

Jam istirahat pun berakhir, kini siswi siswi ospek telah berkumpul di aula sekolah untuk mendengar arahan terakhir dari panitia…

Begitu banyak sambutan yang dilontarkan

" kepada ketua panitia"

" kepada wakil ketua panita"

" kepada ketua osis"

" kepada wakil ketua osis"

.

Bubibu… bubibu… bla bla bla bla

.

Betepa melelahkan nya ini, sungguh baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya mengeluh entah sudah keberapa kalinya tapi tentu saja bukan hanya mereka, yaps semua siswi ospek pun meraskan hal yang sama, sambutan demi sambutan itu terlalu lama.

.

" baik untuk sambutan terakhir, kami silakan kepada kepala sekolah"

.

Hufttt lagi para siswi disana menghela nafas panjang, sambutan lagi? Oh god

.

Bla blab la bla

" dan untuk terakhir saya mengucap kan terimakasih pada kalian semua, dan selamat datang di SGHS"

.

Riuh riuh tepuk tangan dari para murid disana…

.

" yak, ayolah ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang." Ucap kyungsoo kesal.

" terimakasih kepada kepala sekolah, dan kini kita diujung acara. Tapi sebelumnya silakan para panitia mendata sumbangan para siswi disini"

.

Apa? Sumbangan apa ?

.

Beberapa siswi ricuh, pasalnya mereka tak diberitahu sebelumnya tentang ini.

.

" bagaimana ini? aku tidak membawa uang lebih?" ucap kyungsoo. Yang saat ini sedang panik, karena beberapa panitia sudah mulai mendata sumbangan itu

.

" kalian pasti terkejut karena ini mendadak, tapi sungguh ini bukan lah sesuatu yang yang tak kami pikirkan sebelumnya, apa kalian tidak ingin bertanya maksud dari jumlah uang saku yang ada di papan ID kalian?"

.

Semua siswi pun berbisik bisik,,

.

" ya, asal kalian tahu. Bukan tanpa alasan kami melakukan itu, kami ingin mengetahui seberapa besar uang saku mu yang kini kalian bawa, dan kami meminta dengan sangat pada kalian agar bisa menyumbangkan setengahnya hari ini"

.

Ah ternyata itu alasannya, mengapa panitia meminta mereka menyantumkan jumlah uang saku nya pada papan ID, Oke bukan kah itu hal baik? Jadi mungkin baekhyun tak keberatan akan hal itu, pertanyaan yang selama ini ada di benak nya pun terjawab, tapi tidak dengan kyungsoo. Dia panic setengah mati.

Bagaimana tidak uang saku yang ada di tas nya tersebut sudah habis membeli makanan saat di kantin tadi, sungguh kyungsoo saat ini hanya bisa mengutuk semua makanan yang ada di perutnya. Kalau ia berikan uang yang ada di tas nya tersebut ia tidak akan bisa pulang. Tapi kalau tidak menyumbangkan nya apa dia akan dapat hukuman?

.

" yak, tenang lah kyung" kata baekhyun menepuk pundak kyungsoo

" apa yang harus kulakukan baek?" tanya Kyungsoo panik

" ikut lah dengan ku, aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

" jinjja? Ahhh aku tidak enak pada mu,"

" hey kita ini teman"

" uri eonni…." ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya

" hentikan, kajja"

Belum sempat kyungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya, lengan baekhyun langsung menarik pergelangan lengan kyungsoo untuk membawa tubuhnya itu menghampiri panitia. Ya walaupun baekhyun merasa kesal pada kakanya kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada kyungsoo, walau bagaimana pun dia tidak ikut dalam lelucon ini.

.

.

.

" mengapa lama sekali?, apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?"

Grutu chanyeol di dalam mobil

.

" mungkin sebentar lagi tuan, bersabarlah" ucap sekretaris choi yang melihat tuan mudanya gelisah

" apa maksud mu sebentar lagi? Aku sudah disni selama 3 jam "

" maaf tuan" lirih sekretaris Choi menundukan wajahnya

.

Chanyeol melirik kesal pada sang sekretaris, lagi ia harus menunggu baekhyun keluar sekolah. Sampai akhir nya ia harus tertidur di dalam mobil sampai suara sang sekretaris membangunkannya

.

" tuan, nona baekhyun sudah ada di sebrang" kata Sekretaris Choi saat melihat Baekhyun keluar

"Mwo? Eodiseo?"

Chanyeol langsung melirik ke sana dan kemari mencari sosok baekhyun yang dimaksud sekretaris nya tersebut…..

.

Ya benar, disana disebrang sana baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan raut muka yang kusut, chanyeol mempertajam penglihatnya, bertanya Tanya ada apa dengan baekhyun, ada apa dengan raut mukanya tersebut. Buru buru ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di saku celana, menekan nomor baekhyun disana

.

Baekhyun menatap layar handphone nya tersebut,

Tertera dengan jelas nama chanyeol disana, tapi ia mengacuhkannya.

.

" kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo

" shireoo"

" wae?"

" lupakan, oh ayolah paman mengapa ia belum datang?" kata Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan panjang karena sedari tadi sopir neneknya belum juga datang menjemputnya.

.

" apa apaan dia? Mengapa mengabaikan telepon ku? Kau mau mati byun baekhyun" Ucap chanyeol kesal pada layar handphone nya.

.

.

 ** _'Park chanyeol imnida, byun baekhyun eodiseo?'_**

.

1 pesan

From : chanyeolie

.

 _" kau mau aku langsung terbang ke samcheok saat ini juga? ANGKAT TELEPON KU"_

.

Baekhyun hannya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi, betapa tidak… ia mengetahui sifat sahabatnya itu dengan sangat ia tidak akan bergurau dengan ucapan nya tersebut. Segera ia mengangkat telepon dari chanyeol tersebut

.

" ya byun baekhyun"

Chanyeol berteriak di telepon itu, membuat baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinganya itu

" apa kau tidak bisa kalau tidak berteriak yeol?" ucap Baekhyun kesal

" suruh siapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ku?"

" aku sedang di toilet tadi"

Bohong baekhyun, tentu saja membuat chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terheran heran

" hahahahah, yak kau sedang membohongi ku? Aku tau kau mengabaikan telepon ku dengan sengaja ia kan?"

" yak,, sudah kubilang aku sedang dikamar mandi" elak baekhyun lagi

" hahah kau tidak bisa membohongi ku hyunie"

" hentikan, cepat ada perlu apa menepon ku?"

" waw, kau nampaknya sedang PMS, kau galak sekali hari ini" goda chanyeol sambil melihat wajah baekhyun yang terlihat kusut diluar sana

" park yeol,, jebal.. aku sedang tidak mau berdebat dengan mu, cepat katakan kalau tidak akan ku tutup

" chakkamma"

" kau,, ka-kau apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini?"

" opso, puas? Aku tutup"

" tunggu….. lagi kau berbohong lagi, cepat katakan apa yang membuat wajah mu begitu suram hari ini?"

" sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa,, chakkama,, kau dari mana kau tahu?

.

Deg

.

"pabo park chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati

~~~TBC~~~~

.

.

.

sedikit cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya :

" _ayo ceritakan siapa namja kemarin?"_

 _._

 _._

 _" mwo? Kau menolaknya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _" aku harus meminta maaf"_

 _._

 _._

 _" ada apa ini? mengapa anak anak itu berhamburan"_

 _._

 _._

 _"wah dia tampan"_

 _" lihat dia tinggi sekali seperti tiang bendera kita"_

 _" wah.., siapa dia. Mengapa aku baru melihatnya. Apa murid baru?"_

 _._

 _._

 _" kau punya saingan oh sehun"_

 _._

 _._

akhirnya chapter ini bisa diupdate...

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, favorite dan follow author,..

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli ]

.

Xiaorey61 : tidak apa-apa ... terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya :D

untuk kedepannnya akan kami perbaiki.

akhhh jongmal gomawoyo karena sudah menyukai ff ini :*

ini sudah dilanjut yah,,,

ne, fighting ^^

Hesti : masa sih? haha

terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Shichan : wah tebakan chingu benar,,, chukkae :D

Hyeolli : hahah rasa penasaran chingu sudah terjawab di chapter ini ...

ne, gomawo ^^

Clouds787655444 : ne, untuk selanjutnya akan diberi arti bahasa koreanya...

terima kasih ^^

yulyul : hhh ternyata sehun chingu,, gimana dong?

haduh mian ya hehehe

ini sudah dilanjut fast...

gomawo ^^

.

.

sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya :D

jangan lupa untuk review :D

Jaljayo ^^


	6. Chapter 5

annyeong readers ~~

aduh maaf banget chapter 5 kemarin harus dihapus karena salah upload...

nah sebagai gantinya ini adalah chapter 5 yang sebenarnya...

okey selamat membaca :D

 **Judul : All My Love Is You**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

" ya byun baekhyun"

Chanyeol berteriak di telepon itu, membuat baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinganya itu

" apa kau tidak bisa kalau tidak berteriak yeol?" ucap Baekhyun kesal

" suruh siapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ku?"

" aku sedang di toilet tadi"

Bohong baekhyun, tentu saja membuat chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terheran heran

" hahahahah, yak kau sedang membohongi ku? Aku tau kau mengabaikan telepon ku dengan sengaja ia kan?"

" yak,, sudah kubilang aku sedang dikamar mandi" elak baekhyun lagi

" hahah kau tidak bisa membohongi ku hyunie"

" hentikan, cepat ada perlu apa menepon ku?"

" waw, kau nampaknya sedang PMS, kau galak sekali hari ini" goda chanyeol sambil melihat wajah baekhyun yang terlihat kusut diluar sana

" park yeol,, jebal.. aku sedang tidak mau berdebat dengan mu, cepat katakan kalau tidak akan ku tutup

" chakkamma"

" kau,, ka-kau apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini?"

" opso, puas? Aku tutup"

" tunggu….. lagi kau berbohong lagi, cepat katakan apa yang membuat wajah mu begitu suram hari ini?"

" sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa,, chakkama,, kau dari mana kau tahu?

.

Deg

.

"pabo park chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati

Chapter 5:

" yak park chanyeol, yeboseo… yeol"

" ah ne. aku aku Tentu aku tahu bukan kah kita sahabat, aku selalu tahu bagaimana keadaan hati mu saat ini hehehe"

" tidak lucu, oke kalo begitu aku tutup ne? annyeong."

..

Tut

Tut

Tut

Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak ketika tidak lagi mendengar suaru chanyeol yang berusaha menghentikannya.

.

" nuguseo?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba tiba saat baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas

" sahabat ku, ah kajja paman sudah datang"

Baekhyun menarik lengan kyungsoo menuju mobil nya.

.

.

"Aku pasti sudah gila, hampir saja" helaan nafas panjang chanyeol saat mematikan layar ponselnya, sang sekretaris hanya tersenyum melihat chanyeol, dengan menundukan mukanya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanan nya.

Sadar dirinya sedang di tertawakan chanyeol langsung membentak sekretarisnya

.

" yak,, apa yang ajjushi tertawakan "

" haha, maaf kan saya tuan"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya

" cepat jalan aku ingin pulang"

" nde tuan"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan menatap boneka rilakuma yang terpajang disana, sungguh jika harus mengingat kejadian tadi siang rasa nya ia benar benar kesal, ingin sekali rasa nya ia memiliki wind (kekuatan angin dari symbol sehun) dan meniup bersih semua orang yang menyaksikan keterpurukannya tadi. Bahkan jika harus mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan oh sehun sang maid nya.

.

.

Esok tiba,

Hari ini hari baru untuk baekhyun, karena hari ini ia resmi menjadi murid SGHS. Tapi entahlah baekhyun tidak merasa demikian. Ia malah berpikir sebaliknya,

.

" masa ospek ku akan semakin panjang"

Huftttttttt, baekhyun memejam kan matanya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, sungguh alasan ia pindah ke shamceok agar dirinya bisa merasakan hal yang baru, namun ini berbeda dari harapan nya, pengalaman kebahagian yang baru byun baekhyun bukan pengalaman buruk yang baru. Ucapnya dalam hati. Sementara itu ternyata dari balik gerbang oh sehun ya benar oh sehun seorang namja yang kemarin menolak baekhyun di depan seluruh siswi siswi SGHS sedang memperhatikan apa baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya, menenangkan semua amarahnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya kemarin, tapi ayolah oh sehun dengan otak jenius itu tidak akan berbuat sesuatu sebelum ia memikirkan akibat buruknya. Hohoi bukankah tindakan kemarin juga berdampak negative pada baekhyun? Bagaimana tidak ia dicibir, di buli dan lain lain nya. karena penolakan oh sehun. Well kita tunggu penjelasan dari oh sehun ya readers…

Kini baekhyun telah sampai di kelasnya, ia bersyukur karena bisa satu kelas dengan kyungsoo, setidaknya dia ada seseorang yang menemaninya saat ini

" ayo ceritakan siapa namja kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point

" nugu? Sahabat ku?"

" anni, oh sehun. Menapa bisa kau membawa oh sehun kemari?"

" ah.. dia. Aku malas membahas nya"

" ayolah apa kau tidak tahu apa alasan dibalik pembulian mu itu?'

" molla, ayolah kyung aku malas membahas ini"

" dia adalah wakil ketua osis di YNHS"

" wakil ketua osis?" oke akhirnya, ucapan kyungsoo kali ini membuat nya mendapatkan perhatian dari baekhyun, kyungsoo pun tersenyum lebar

"nde, dan kau tahu, dia menjadi wakil olimpiade fisiki di sekolahnya"

.

Baekhyun kembali malas dengan ucapan kyungsoo, 'ayolah aku sudah tahu itu' batin baekhyun

"Dan yang terakhir yang harus kau tahu, oh sehun dia, dia itu begitu popular disekolahnya bahkan di SGHS"

" mwo? Mengapa begitu? Dia bahkan tidak bersekolah disini untuk apa siswi siswi disini mengidolakannya?' tanya Baekhyun kaget tak menyangka

" hahaha, apa kau tidak sadar sekolah kita itu khusus wanita?, "

" ahh, arraseo"

" maka dari itu, semua orang membuli mu. Kau mengatakan perasaan mu pada pria yang benar benar digandrungi siswa siswi di YNHS dan SGHS"

" ok, hentikan. Aku muak. Kau berlebihan soo"

"yak mengapa harus berhenti, kau bahkan belum memulainya. Cepat katakana siapa oh sehun? Apa hubungan mu dengan nya?" Tanya lagi kyungsoo sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu kecil milik baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun memilih bungkam soal itu.

.

.

" mwo? Kau menolaknya?" tanya Kai tak percaya

" nde." Jawab Sehun singkat dan hanya membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya

" kau gila, kau benar benar membuatnya malu"

" itu lebih baik"

"maksud mu?" tanya Kai bingung mendengar ucapan Sehun

"bukan kah harusnya kau sudah mengerti"

" ahh.. arra arra."

.

Sehun hanya menatap kosong ke arah buku pelajaran yang ia taruh di depan mejanya, ia merasa semakin bersalah karena pertanyaan kai tadi

" aku harus meminta maaf" lirih Sehun

.

Ok kita tinggalkan kedua orang disana, lihat lah bagaimana ricuhnya siswa siswi YNHS di sana, ya benar pagi ini di YNHS heboh dengan kedatangan chanyeol disana, bagaimana tidak? Tubuh tinggi nan tegap itu berjalan melewati lapangan basket dengan sok nya, tangan nya ia masukan kedalam saku celana, earphone yang masih terpasang di telinga itu menampak kan ia sedang asik mendengar music, dan jangan lupa chanyeol yang menjadi pusat perhatian disana dengan Percaya dirinya memakai kaca mata hitam ke sekolah. Hello…. Ini sekolah bukan lah mall.

Tapi Nampak nya itu semua tidak berarti bagi para siswa dan siswi disana, mereka hanya tidak bisa terlepas dari paras chanyeol yang sempurna disana.

.

" ada apa ini? mengapa anak anak itu berhamburan" Tanya kai aneh ketika melihat seisii kelas nya berbodong bonding keluar, kai yang penasaran pun menghentikan salah satu temannya yang juga ikut berlari seperti yang lain

.

" yak sebenarnya ada apa?"

" di luar ada seseorang yang DAEBAK"

" nugu? Apa presiden korsel?"

" yak, itu daebak dikalangan politisi, apa kau benar benar anak muda"

" aisshhhh, wae? Wae? Lalu siapa? Apa G-dragon?"

" ahh molla, kau keluar lah kalau ingin tahu"

Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan sehun dan kai, kai yang makin penasaran pun mengikuti saran dari temannya tersebut,

" kau mau ikut?" Tanya kai pada sehun

" shireoo" ketus sehun

.

.

"wah dia tampan"

" lihat dia tinggi sekali seperti tiang bendera kita"

" wah.., siapa dia. Mengapa aku baru melihatnya. Apa murid baru?"

.

Riuh riuh ucapan para murid disana, menebak nebak siapa sosok chanyeol yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Kai yang sudah melihat sosok chanyeol tersebut pun tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Tet

Tet

Tet

.

Bel pertama sudah berbunyi segera para murid disana yang sedang bergosip ria menmasuki kelas masing masing. Kai berlari menuju kelasnya, tapi sebelumnya ia mempir melewati kelas sehun, ia menghampirinya dan berbisik pada sehun

.

" kau punya saingan oh sehun" lalu pergi begitu saja

.

" ada apa dengan nya?" ckckckc desis sehun menatap kepergian kai.

.

"ayolah baek, beritahu aku" tanya Kyungsoo lagi tentang mengapa Baekhyun bisa mengenal Sehun dan membawanya ke sekolahnya

" sudah aku katakan, aku tidak bisa"

jawab baekhyun entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Ya byun baekhyun mengapa ia malah menutupi kekurangan oh sehun, bukan kah dia telah membuat mu malu, bukan kah dia yang telah membuat mu di bully. Oh ayolah, bahkan itu pernyataan pertama mu. Ya seperti itu lah sisi hati dari seorang baekhyun, logikanya selalu berusaha agar ia bisa membalaskan dendam pada oh sehun rasa nya ingin sekali ia berdiri di atap saat upacara bendera tadi pagi lalu berteriak sekeras keras nya

(OH SEHUN ADALAH SEORANG MAID DI RUMAH KU)

tapi apa daya ketika hati nuraninya tak mengijinkan itu. Ia bahkan tak sedikit pun mengangap seorang oh sehun adalah seorang maid

" ia bahkan tak meminta maaf atas perbuatan nya" ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah pun berakhir, para murid berhamburan keluar menuju pintu gerbang, tapi tidak dengan chanyeol. Ketika ia hendak membereskan semua buku bukunya tiba tiba oh sehun datang menemui nya.

.

" apa kau yang bernama park chanyeol?"

" nde"

"Tarawa"

Begitu ketus bagi keduanya ketika saling berbicara, chanyeol yang belum tahu siapa oh sehun hanya bisa mengikuti nya dari belakang, bukan kah ini hari pertamanya masuk, jika ia menolak ia akan membuat masalah dan mendapatkan musuh pertamanya.

Ketika sampai pada tempat yang dituju, yaps di ruang osis.

" tolong isi beberapa data mu disini" ucap sehun sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada chanyeol.

" aishhhh, apa saja yang dilakukan sekretaris choi selama ini" desus kesal chanyeol  
" apa kau tidak mendengar ku?, cepat isi" ucap sehun dengan sikap dinginnya

" nde, sunbae"

Itulah kesan pertama bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah mulai sepi, baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenranya bagi baekhyun pulang di saat semua murid sudah tidak ada disini. Baekhyun sebenanya tidak ingin membuat seisi sekolah tahu kalau dia adalah cucuk dari boa sonsaengnim pemilik pelelangan ikan di shamceok, apalagi jika harus melihat baekhyun diantar jemput oleh mobil mewah.

.

Ketika mendapati mobilnya sudah berada di depan gerbang baekhyun pun segera masuk dan pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya yang sudah sepi. Tapi tunggu ada sosok yang di dapat baekhyun disana,

.

Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang sedang menuntun sepedah hitamnya disana…, sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Dengan penasaran akhirnya ia menyuruh supir itu melambatkan laju mobilnya, baekhyun membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya disana

.

" mwo?, ada apa dengan mu? apa yang ka kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

.

.FLASBACK

.

.

Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang sedang menuntun sepedah hitamnya disana…, sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Dengan penasaran akhirnya ia menyuruh supir itu melambatkan laju mobilnya, baekhyun membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya disana

.

" mwo?, ada apa dengan mu?

apa yang ka kau lakukan disini?"

.

Tanya baekhyun ketika mendapati sehun yang sedang menuntun sepedanya itu, oh ayolah baekhyun bukan kah seharusnya kau membenci oh sehun. Dia adalah orang yang telah membuat mu menjadi seperti ini, untuk apa lagi kau memperdulikannya?

.

Andwae, bukan baekhyun namanya jika mengabaikan seseorang yang terlihat kacau di matanya.

Ya benar oh sehun si wakil ketua YNHS itu terlihat memperhatinkan, menuntun sepeda yang rusak karena rantai yang putus, lengan baju yang robek, di tambah lebam di bagian wajah. Baekhyun tak bisa hanya mengabaikan nya.

.

Sehun yang sadar dirinya di Tanya sang majikan pun menunduk memberi hormat, tapi bukannya menjawab ia malah hendak pergi meninggalkan baekhyun, baekhyun yang merasa di acuhkan itu pun langsung turun dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kuat.

.

" yak aku bertanya pada mu" kesal baekhyun sambil menatap punggung sehun yang sampai sekarang masih berjalan meninggalkan nya. masih tak di gubris atas pertanyaan nya, akhirnya baekhyun mengejar sehun dan menarik bahu sebelah kanan sehun dengan kasar. Sontak sehun yang kala itu berjalan santai langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

.

" apa kau mengabaikan ku? Hoh daebak"

" maaf kan saya nona,"

" apa yang terjadi pada mu?"

" aku baik baik saja nona,"

" apa maksdu mu baik baik saja? " baekhyun menatap tubuh sehun dari atas sampai bawah, tentu saja baekhyun tidak bisa di bohongi hanya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu

" ini bukan hal yang besar, jongmal saya baik baik saja nona. Terimakasih telah memperhatikan saya, saya harus pergi. Annyeong" ucap sehun, yang malah di membuat baekhyun menghelakan nafas nya

" Tarawa, tinggalkan sepedah mu disni, aku akan menyuruh paman membawanya"

" tidak perlu nona, aku bisa membawanya sendiri"

" kau benar benar keras kepala, cepat ikut aku"

Sehun pun tak bisa menolak lagi karna kini tangan nya telah di Tarik baekhyun, ia hanya mampu mengekorinya saja.

.

" paman, aku akan telat pulang. Bilang halmoeni aku bersama sehun. Dan tolong bawa sepedah ini bersama mu" pinta baekhyun kepada sang supir, yang langsung di laksanakan.

.

Kini hanya tinggal baekhyun dan sehun, lengan baekhyun masih saja menarik pergelangan tangan sehun, entah kemana tujuan ini berakhir. Sehun tak berani membuka mulutnya sendiri, sedari tadi yang ia perhatikan hanya lah sosok baekhyun yang Nampak dari belakang. Sesekali ia tersenyum sesekali juga ia terheran heran, setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada baekhyun, orang ini masih mau membantunya. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika baekhyun sampai di depan sebuah apotek,

.

" kau duduk disni dan tunggu aku" ucap baekhyun sambil melangkah maju menuju apotek tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah baekhyun, tak perlu waktu lama kini baekhyun telah keluar dari pintu apotek sambil membawa 1 kantong keresek yang entah apa isinya, ia mendekati sehun dan duduk di sampin sehun yang kini terlihat gugup.

Baekhyun membuka kantung kreseknya.

.

ketika melihat apa yang barusan baekhyun keluarkan, sehun nampak terkejut. bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah ia buat menangis memberikan sebuah perhatian seperti ini, bahkan sampai saat ini pun ia belum berani berucap kata maaf pada baekhyun, ditatap nya wajah baekhyun yang sedang asyik dengan obat obatan itu, merasa dirinya sedang di perhatikan, baekhyun pun langsung menatap sehun datar, sehun yang kala itu tak bisa mengelak karena ketahuan mencuri pandang itu pun segera beralih menatap segala objek yang ada di sekitarnya. sadar dengan salah tingkah nya sehun, baekhyun pun lantas menyodorkan semua obat obatan itu pada sehun sambil bergumam ria dalam hati.

.

"ini obati sendiri, jangan harap aku yang mengobati" ucap baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, sehun pun hanya bisa menerima sodoran obat obatan tersebut. baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan menjauh dari sehun yang kini sedang berusaha keras seorang diri. baekhyun melihat betapa kesusahan nya sehun saat ini. tapi bukan kah ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membantu seseorang yang sudah membuat mu menangis karena malu,? oh god ayolah... baekhyun sendiri mengutuk dirinya saat ini karena melihat sehun yang tidak becus mengobati luka luka nya seorang diri.

"aishh. jinjja.. dia bahkan tak memperlihatkan rasa menyesalnya sama sekali" baekhyun berucap pelan sambil menghampiri sehun, ia mengambil semua obat yang ada di tangan sehun. dan sehun pun hanya bisa mengangkat kedua alisnya heran

"bukan kah tadi ia menyuruh ku melakukannya sendiri, dia bahkan meminta ku agar aku tak memohon untuk diobati?" batin sehun saat ini.

"arraseo, berhenti bertanya seperti itu. aku memang aneh"

seketika sehun tersontak dengan kalimat yang baekhyun ucapkan, bukan kah aku berkata dalam hati, mengapa ia bisa mendengar ku, apa dia punya indra ke 6?

"hentikan.. pikiran bodoh mu itu. " lagi sehun pun terkejut mendengar ucapan baekhyun barusan. sehun hanya bisa mematung sambil menatap baekhyun intens. sedangkan

baekhyun telah selesai menmpelkan plester di pipi kanan sehun yang sedikit tergores itu.

"apa perih? masih terasa sakit?" tanya baekhyun yang membuat sehun makin salah tingkah

"a ak aku ne sudah tidak saakit" ucap sehun gugup.

baekhyun pun mencibir sehun, bagaimana bisa ia bilang tidak sakit padahal ketika baekhyun menempelkan plester itu sehun dengan jelas meringis kesakitan, baekhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun dekat semakin dekat. membuat sehun semakin mundur dari acara duduk nya itu, tapi tidak setelah sebuah tembok menempel pada punggungnya oh ayolah pipinya kini sudah memerah, nafasnya menjadi berat dan tubuhnya memanas layaknya air mendidih

"nno nnona, ka kau" sehun pun menutup paksa matanya, ia tak tau apa yg akan baekhyun lakukan padanya terlebih lagi cara Ia menatapnya dengan sempurna membuat oh sehun merinding.

ia sadar dengan jelas perbuatannya memang tak pantas untuk di ampuni, maka dari itu mungkin ini saatnya bagi baekhyun untuk membalas perbuatan oh sehun. setelah berpikir keras akhrnya sehun pasrah, terserah jika itu sebuah tinjuan di pipi nya tapi jika boleh usul boleh kah pipi sebelah kanan saja, karena pipi kirinya baru saja di pasang plester. atau sebuah tamparan pun tak apa, tapi usul lagi. please pipi kanan saja, jangan pipi kiri. ini masih terasa sakit. sehun pun semakin merapatkan kedua matanya tangan nya mengepal bersiap siap menahan rasa sakit yg akan di terimanya

huft

huft

huft

ini aneh... sungguh aneh, kenapa sebuah pukulan rasa nya seperti ini? apa karena ia dipukul oleh seorang wanita? apa karena pukulannya terlalu lemah hingga tak terasa sakit sedikit pun, justru yg sehun rasakan adalah sebuah angin yang lembut sedang menerpanya kini angin yang benar benar membuat jantungnya seakan sedang mengikuti lomba maraton saking bergemuruhnya, sehun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia menatap baekyun yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari mukanya….. .

betapa terkejutnya sehun ketika mendapati baekhyun kini sedang meniupi luka yang tadi sempat di tutupi plester itu. sehun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, dan alisnya ia angkat setinggi tingginya. oh ayolah apa yang sedang baekhyun lakukan.

.

.

"a ap apa yang kau lakukan nona?"

baekhyun melirik sehun, ketika mendengar pertanyaan sehun tadi. baekhyun sadar perbuatan nya kini membuat sehun terkejut dan salah paham. buru buru baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sehun

"jangan salah paham, eomma ku melakukan hal yang sama pada ku ketika aku terluka, itu akan membuat luka mu cepat membaik" cerita baekhyun membuat sehun tersenyum dibuatnya, baekhyun yg kala itu melihat pun menjadi sedikit kesal, dia berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengambil nafas dalam, dan beralih melirik sehun

"arra, aku nampak seperti bocah kan bagi mu"

"ah, andwe nona. bukan itu maksud ku"

"huh, sudah lah."

"jinjja nona, bukan itu maksud ku"

"kajja, paman sudah datang"

baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya ketika mendapati sang supir sudah tiba untuk menjemputnya, baekhyun pun berlari menghampiri mobil itu dan membuka pintunya tapi oh sehun tak mengikuti jejaknya ia masih duduk di tempat nya tadi.

"yak ku bilang ayo kita pulang"

sehun pun berdiri dan menghampiri baekhyun.

"jongmal mianhaeyo nona, aku tak bisa ikut dengan mu"

"wae?"

"aku hanya seorang maid, mana bisa saya satu mobil dengan mu"

"yak, jadi maksud mu aku hanya boleh satu mobil dengan orang orang yang memberikan identitas sosialnya begitu?"

"a ania.. bukan itu mak"

belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan baekhyun menarik dasi yang terpasang di leher sehun, memaksa nya masuk dan duduk di sampingnya. pintu mobil pun ditutup oleh sang supir ketika baekhyun dan sehun sudah berada di dalam. dan mobil itu pun melaju...

.

.

.

.

hening, baik baekhyun ataupun sehun tak ada yang berbicara, hanya sikap tak nyaman sehun yang sedikit mengganggu baekhyun saat ini. baekhyun hanya melihat dan memperhatikan hal tersebut, ia tahu sehun merasa tak nyaman dengan duduk bersama baekhyun daalam satu mobil. baekhyun pun hanya bisa pura pura tak perduli.

seketika baekhyun mendengar handphone.a bergetar, segera ia keluarkan ponselnya yang kini ada di dalam tas, mengecek nama siapa yg tertera disana,

.

yeolie...

.

baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar, seharian ini ia belum sempat berkomunikasi dengan sahabatnya tersebut.. buru buru baekhyun menekan tombol hijau tersebut dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga

"nde, yeolll"

"ya neo, jinjja"

"wae? mengapa kau kesal? aku mengangkat telepon mu kali ini"

" maksud mu baru sempat mengangkatnya kan?"

"anniyo, chakkam"

baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengecek ponselnya. omo daebak ternyata sedari tadi chanyeol sudah belasan kali mencoba menelponnya, baekhyun pun menyeringaikan senyumannya, bukan tidak mungkin kini ia akan di omeli habis-habisan oleh chanyeol, sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah baekhyun pun hanya bisa menonton dengan serius

"hehe, mianheyo. jongmal"

"hah, kau.. akhir akhir ini kau sulit sekali di hubungi, ada apa dengan mu"

"jongmal mianhae,, ponselku aku silent, aku tak mendengarnya yeol" seketika chanyeol kembali mengingat kejadian kemari, saat baekhyun dengan sengaja mengabaikan teleponnya bahkan membohongi dirinya

"gojimarago, "

"anni, jinjja aku tak bohong"

"apa aku harus pindah juga ke samcheok?"

"k kkau, jika kau berani kemari awas saja"

"lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau tak mengabaikan ku byun baekhyun. apa kini kau sudah punya teman baru? teman yg menggantikan ku?" suara chaanyeol terdengar lirih di telinga baekhyun, teman? benarkah? baekhyun sendiri tak menganggap bahwa dirinya bisa menemukan sosok seperti chanyeol saat ini.

"anni, yak arraseo. aku tak akan mengabaikan telepon mu lagi"

sehun tersontak mendengar hal itu, bertanya tanya dalam hati siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan baekhyun kini, mengapa terdengar seperti seorang yang over protectif?.. atau mungkin kah dia...

.

"jinjja aku tak akan melakukannya lagi yeol,"

"janji?"

"nde"

baekhyun tersenyum manis, ketika mendengar kepercayaan chanyeol disana.

"kalau kau berani sekali lagi melanggarnya aku akan langsung terbang ke samcheok saat itu juga"

"kau akan mati ditangan ku sebelum menginjakkan kaki mu di bandara yeol"

"yak kau..."

tut

tut

tut

baekhyun mengakhiri telepon itu secara sepihak , ia tersenyum geli setelah mengucapkan akhir kalimatnya tadi. tentu saja chanyeol yang kala itu mendengar sambungan teleponya di tutup hanya bisa bergumam kesal, tapi tidak setelahnya ia terdiam ketika mengingat kembali ucapan baekhyun barusan, ia berpikir keras apa alasan baekhyun melarangnya untuk pergi ke samcheok, walau hanya bercanda chanyeol tahu itu benar benar peringatan baginya.. lalu bagaimana ini? jika baekhyun benar-benar dengan ucapan nya tersebut? bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun kini ia telah berada di samcheok. bukan kah sekarang berbanding balik? dari pada baekhyun yg berbohong karena tidak mengangkat telepon chanyeol, bukan kah ini jauh lebih serius ? jika dirinya saja bisa sekesal itu pada baekhyun lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun sendiri?

nah loh yeol baru kepikiran kan?

.

"nuguseo?"

tanya sehun ketika baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"wae? apa peduli mu?" baekhyun melirik ogah, sehun kembali merasa gugup tak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu, tapi sungguh ia sangat penasaran siapa orang tadi, siapa orang yg begitu dekat dengan baekhyun, siapa orang yang bisa membuat.a teesenyum dan seceria itu?

chakamma untuk apa sehun? untuk apa kau ingin mengetahuinya?

oh god abaikan

"ceritakan pada ku, apa yang terjadi?"

"nde?"

sehun menatap baekhyun dengan bingung, ia tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi

"ckck, apa yang membuat mu semenyedihkan ini"

"oh.. ini aku hanya tergelincir ketika hendak menyelamatkan sekor anak anjing nona"

"anak anjing?, lalu dimana anak anjing tersebut"

"majikannya langsung mengambilnya ketika aku berhasil meraihnya"

"aigoo, setidaknya kau punya rasa kepeedulian yang tinggi terhadap hewan dari pada manusia"

.

deg

.

perkataan baekhyun barusan membuat sehun melirik baekhyun dengan perasaan menyesal, sehun tahu itu adalah sindiran yang dilontarkan padanya. ia sadar seharusnya ia minta maaf lebih awal ...

sehun hanya mematungkan dirinya saja sejak saat itu, sampai tak terasa laju mobil itu berhenti ketika sudah tiba di kediaman boa sonsaengnim.

segera baekhyun turun dari mobil dan meninggalkan sehun, langkahnya semakin cepat ketika ia sadar bahwa perkataannya barusan memang agak keterlaluan, lihat lah dampaknya oh sehun hanya bisa membisu dengan menundukan mukanya selama perjalan pulang tadi, ketika sampai didepan pintu langkah baekhyun terhenti.

ya benar langkah baekhyun terhenti ketika sehun memanggil baekhyun dengan lirih, tentu saja masih dengan embel embel "nona".

baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sehun kini mereka berhadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih 3 langkah. baekhyun menatap sehun begitu pun sebalik.a,

"wae?"

tanya baekhyun mencoba mencairkan acara tatap memanatap mereka.

sehun pun membungkukkan badannya lama, baekhyun menyaksikan itu. oke apa selanjutnya? tanya baekhyun dalam hati

"selanjutnya saya akan meminta maaf nona" ucap sehun dingin, tentu membuat baekhyun terkejut, bagaimana tidak? sehun menjawab pertanyaanya nya yang ia lakukan dalam hati... baekhyun kini melipatkatkan kedua tangan nya di dada menunggu kelanjutan dari oh sehun

"maaf kan aku nona, sungguh maaf kan aku. aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu malu di depan teman satu sekolah" baekhyun tersenyum simpul, apa maksud dari salah satu perkataannya tadi "tidak bermaksud?"

"apa kau tau ini sudah sangat terlambat"

"aku tahu nona sungguh, maka dari itu saya meminta maaf paada mu dengan sangat. saya benar benar menyesal"

"hah, gampang sekali kau meminta maaf. bukan kah seharusnya aku tak memaafkan mu?"

sehun menelan ludah kini, ia tak menyangka baekhyun akan sekejam ini, tapi sungguh jika ia tahu alasan sesungguhnya mungkin ia tak akan berucap seperti ini.

"kau tak perlu memaafkan ku nona, aku memang sudah membuat kesalahan silakan hukum aku, lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada ku"

baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya bukan kah ini seperti jack pot untuknya? harus ku apakan dia? menjadikannya anak buah ku? tunggu bukan kah itu sudah terjadi, dia kan memang maid ku? anni aku akan membuatnya lebih malu dari pada kejadian yang ia perbuat kemarin.

"oke akan ku pikirkan"

baekhyun pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan sehun yang sedari tadi masih berdiri tegak diluar sana.

dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua ternyata boa sonsaengnim mendengarkan semuanya ia mendengar percakapn antara cucunya dan maidnya tersebut, ia sedikit kecewa dengan dendam yang di simpan cucu kesayangannya itu.

.

#malam tiba

saat itu baekhyun sedang asyik dengan ponselnya sendiri, apalagi selain bertukar pesan dengan chanyeol. wajahnya selalu tersenyum ketika membalas sederetan pesan masuknya bahkan terkadang baekhyun sampai tertawa terbahak bahak, melihat hal itu boa sang nenek menghampiri baekhyun sambil membawa segelas susu hangat untuk di minum sang cucu.

baekhyun pun menyambut sang nenek yang kini sudah ada di hadapan nya.

"terimaksih halmoeni"

"nde, uri baekhi" mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain, tapi berbeda dengan artian dalam senyum boa, ia masih tak percaya cucunya yang kini ia lihat bisa berkata sekejam itu pada orang lain otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat mendengar percakapn antara baekhyun dan sehun. boa mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada baekhyun, walau sedikit ragu tapi ia harus mencoba nya.

"bagaimana sekolah mu?"

"biasa saja halmoeni"

"apa ada masalah?"

"tentu saja ada, malah yg sangat besar... benar benar besar sehingga nenek tidak akan mempercayainya"

"apa itu? bisa kau ceritakan pada nenek?"

"hmmm eotthokae? jika di pikir pikir nenek sebenarnya terlibat juga dalam masalah ini, jadi nenek hatus dihukum juga.." baekhyun menatap boa dengan serius, tapi itu nampak lucu di mata boa, sang nenek pun hanya tersenyum di buatnya

"jinjja? kalo begitu ceritakan lah nenek akan terima hukuman dari mu" ucap sang nenek yg kini sudah duduk diranjang baekhyun, tepat di sampingnya,,, dan malam itu pun menjadi panjang bagi mereka berdua... baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian selama di sekolah dari mulai kyungsoo teman barunya seulgi sunbae, dan tak terlewat tokoh utama nya yaitu oh sehun.

FLASHBACK END

.

kala itu kyungsoo sedang berjalan santai, setelah pulang sekolah tadi ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir ke cafe sekedar membeli segelas juice orange, melepas kehausannya menghadapi cuaca yg begitu panas.. di perjalanannya ia sibuk dengan handphonenya mengecek beberapa situs sosmednya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang menolong seekor anak anjing yg terperosok ke dalam got, lelaki itu pun tak pandang bulu ia segera melompat dan meraih anak anjing tersebut, seragam yang kotor dan bau yang tak sedap tak ia perdulikan.

kyungsoo pun berdecak kagum pada sosok yang kini di lihatnya, kyungsoo berpikir untuk mengabadikannya kebetulan sekali karena kini ia sedang membuka salah satu aplikasi sosmednya kyung soo memotret sosok pria tersebut walau hanya dari samping. setelahnya ia langsung menguploadnya dengan menyertakan keterangan.a "pria dengan jiwa penolong tinggi"

.

kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis ketika menyelesaikan uploadnya tersebut. ketika pandangannya kembali ia tak melihat lelaki tadi, kemana perginya dia, mengaapa begitu cepat, bahkan ia hanya samar samar melihat muka lelaki tadi. tapi ya sudaah lah toh ia tidak akn bertemu lagi dengan nya, akhirnya kyungsoo pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. tapi tunggu apa itu?ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana.

~~~~TBC ~~~~

.

.

 _Chapter selanjutnya :_

 _"apa ini?"_

 _._

 _._

 _" aku tahu balasan yang tepat untuk mu oh sehun "_

 _._

 _._

 _" kemana sebenarnya baekhyun, mengapa jam segini belum berangkat"_

 _._

 _._

 _" yeoboseo, ne kyungie"_

.

.

akhirnya chapter 5 ini bisa diupdate...

untuk yang kemarin maaf ya kami salah update... hehehe

kami sudah berusaha untuk update cepet yah :)

author minta maaf karena chapter ini tidak panjang...

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, favorite dan follow author,..

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie]

dan sekali lagi minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu...

tapi terima kasih sekali untuk yang sudah review,,, (kisseu satu-satu dari bias kalian :*)

yang belum review mohon diriview karena review kalian menyemangati author untuk melanjutkan ff ini :)

padahal yang bacanya sudah hampir 2k tapi yang review 5%nya saja tidak,,,,, T.T

okey untuk saat ini cukup sekian,,,, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

review jusseyo ^^

jaljayo~~~


	7. Chapter 6

annyeong readers ~~

Kami kembali lagi di FF ini yg semakin...

hahaha

okey tak usah berlama-lama...

happy reading all :D

 **Judul : All My Love Is You**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) /** **cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _kyungsoo pun berdecak kagum pada sosok yang kini di lihatnya, kyungsoo berpikir untuk mengabadikannya kebetulan sekali karena kini ia sedang membuka salah satu aplikasi sosmednya kyung soo memotret sosok pria tersebut walau hanya dari samping. setelahnya ia langsung menguploadnya dengan menyertakan keterangan.a "pria dengan jiwa penolong tinggi"_  
 _._  
 _kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis ketika menyelesaikan uploadnya tersebut. ketika pandangannya kembali ia tak melihat lelaki tadi, kemana perginya dia, mengaapa begitu cepat, bahkan ia hanya samar samar melihat muka lelaki tadi. tapi ya sudaah lah toh ia tidak akn bertemu lagi dengan nya, akhirnya kyungsoo pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. tapi tunggu apa itu?ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana._

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 :**

"apa ini?" tanya kyungsoo saat menemukan sebuah sapu tangan dihadapan nya ia memungut dan melihat secara detail, mata nya mencari kesana dan kemari berupaya menemukan sosok sang pemilik sapu tangan. Otak nya kembali merivew kejadian beberapa menit lalu. pria penyelamat anak anjing tadi, yaps mungkin dia lah pemiliknya karena bisa di lihat dari beberapa bercak darah yang tertinggal disana. tapi tunggu apa itu? Ya.. di ujung bagian bawahsapu tangan itu ada inisial (YC). kyungsoo bertanya tanya apa maksud dari inisial itu, tapi apa pedulinya... ?

Kyungsoo pun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali meletak kan sapu tangan itu kembali pada tempat nya. kemudian ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali pulang.

tap  
tap  
tap

langkah kyungsoo sedikit melambat dari sebelumnya, diputarnya bola mata itu

entah apa yang ia pikirkan, kyungsoo dengan ragu membalikan badan dan segera berlari ... bukan menuju rumahnya tapi menuju sapu tangan yang ia tinggalkan tadi. diraih nya sapu tangan itu dan digenggam erat, lalu membawanya pulang terlihat senyum sumringah di wajah kyungsoo kini.

"apa yang harus kulakukan dengan sapu tangan ini?"

.

.

.

.

Pagi di samcheok

.

Baekhyun bergegas bangun dari tidurnya ketika jam alarm di kamar nya itu berbunyi, mencoba membawa dirinya yang setengah sadar itu ke kamar mandi, berdiri di depan washtafle sambil memandangi dirinya.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran baekhyun kini. Memori 2 hari lalu terngiang kembali di benaknya, kejadian memalukan tentang dirinya yang ditertawakan satu sekolah saat itu.

.

" aku tahu balasan yang tepat untuk mu oh sehun "

.

Seketika baekhyun mengucapkan hal seperti itu sambil tersenyum menatapi dirinya di dalam cermin.

Senyuman yang tidak bisa di artikan dalam hal apapun...

.

.

" pagi halmoeni"

" pagi baekhie"

Sapaan baekhyun kepada sang nenek ketika menghampiri meja makan untuk melakukan sarapan. Semenjak turun dari kamar nya yang berada dilantai 2 baekhyun tak henti hentinya menebar senyum kepada semua orang termasuk kepada para pelayan nya yang sedari tadi menyiapkan sarapan untuk nya. Sebenarnya itu sedikit membuat boa sonsaengnim khawatir, setelah apa yang di ceritakan baekhyun soal sehun kepada nya tadi malam, boa merasa baekhyun memang menaruh dendam pada sosok oh sehun sang maid. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia tak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh tentang masalah yang dihadapi 2 orang yang menginjak remaja ini, boa hanya bisa bernasehat pada baekhyun agar tak melewati batasan, walau bagaimana pun sehun sudah menyesali perbuatan nya.

.

Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju mobil yang pintunya kini sudah di buka oleh sang supir mempersilakan sang nona masuk. Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat itu kini tengah hendak masuk jikalau saja sosok matanya tak mendapati sebuah sepedah yang di parkir di pojok sisi gerbang rumahnya itu. Baekhyun mengingat ingat kembali spedah itu, rasanya tidak asing... ia mempertajam penglihatannya, mencoba menemukan apa yang akan di ingatnya kali ini.

Matanya kini menatap rantai sepeda yang putus itu,

.

Oh ya ini sepedah si oh sehun yang rusak kemarin, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa. Bahkan kemarin ialah yang meminta sang supir agar membawanya pulang. Setelah rasa penasaran nya terjawab kini ia benar benar masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menyuruh sang supir menancap gas. Menembus beberapa jalanan yang masih terlihat sepi itu.

.

.

.

" kemana sebenarnya baekhyun, mengapa ia belum tiba juga"

Grutu kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan gusar di depan gerbang, mungkin sudah sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu baekhyun. Merasa sudah bosan harus menuggu kini ia merogoh ponsel nya yang ada di dalam tas nya itu, mencari kontak yang ia namai "baekhyun" dan menekan tombol hijau disana.

.

Baekhyun yang kala itu masih di mobil pun mengangkat panggilan teleponnya dari kyungsoo,

.

" yeoboseo, ne kyungie"

" yak, baekhie..."

.

Suara kyungsoo terdengar nyaring di telinga baekhyun kini, baekhyun menebak nebak bahwa saat ini mungkin teman barunya tersebut sedang bergemuruh amarah karena sudah melewatkan janjinya. Ya benar tadi malam baekhyun sudah berjanji pada kyungsoo akan datang lebih awal sesuai permintaannya, tak ada acara khusus sebenarnya. Hanya saja kyungsoo yang merengek minta ditemani ke kantin untuk sarapan karena ia tak akan sempat sarapan dirumah ketika orang tua nya pergi berkunjung ke rumah kakek dan neneknya. Bukan kah ada seulgi sang kaka? Oh ayolahhh jangan di tanya, jika adik nya saja memilih sarapan dikantin tak menutup kemungkinan sang kakak akan melakukan hal yang sama.

" oh my god, kyung... Aku tidak memiliki gangguan telinga"

Ucap baekhyun ketika mendapat teriakan dari kyungsoo saat ini.

" yak neo eodiseo... "

" sebentar lagi aku tiba, aku sudah bisa melihat mu"

" aku sudah sangat lapar baek..."

" aku tahu kyung... aku tidak akan membiarkan mu kelaparan,, aku membawakan bekal untuk mu. Kau bisa memakannya di kelas nanti."

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo, baekhyun pun mulai menautkan alis alisnya, bertanya tanya apa kah kyungsoo mendengar semua pembicaraan nya tadi?

" ya,, kyung... apa kau mendengar ku? yak kyung yeoboseo..."

Sadar kyungsoo mengabaikan teleponnya, baekhyun pun menutup panggilan tersebut secara sepihak.

.

.

" orang itu, benarkah dia?, mereka terlihat sama"

Ucap kyungsoo mematung ditempat, mengabaikan suara bakhyun di telepon nya saat ini. Ia terpana menatapi sosok yang tadi ia lihat samar-samar, perlahan ia melangkah dengan ragu. Mendekati sosok yang kini berjalan memunggunginya. Bertanya tanya dalam hati. Sekali lagi,

" apa mereka orang yang sama?"

kyungsoo berdecak mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Ponsel... ya ponselnya.. mengapa ia melupakan ponselnya, kyungsoo buru buru membuka ponselnya dan beralih menatap foto yang ada di halaman pertama galery nya tersebut.

Matanya pun membulat sempurna, saat membandingkan foto seseorang tersebut dengan sosok yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum penuh arti pada foto tersebut sampai sebuah tangan menepak bahu kecil nya. membuyarkan beberapa hal yang ia pikirkan tadi.

.

" kau sedang apa kyung?"

.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh pada sosok baekhyun yang kini tengah berada di samping menatapi nya dengan heran.

.

" opseo"

Jawab singkat kyungsoo dengan senyuman sumringah, melupakan rasa laparnya yang beberapa waktu tadi datang menghampirinya.

" geurae? Kajja, kau kan belum sarapan"

Baekhyun merangkul pundak kyungsoo dan membawanya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas berisi makanan pada yang sadar dari kebahagiannya itu pun beranjak mengambil paksa makanan yang sedang di jinjing baekhyun, kini ia mengomeli baekhyun sepanjang jalan.

.

" arraseo, arraseo.. mianhae kyungie" baekhyun meminta maaf pada kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi nya gemas.

" yang penting aku membawakan bekal untuk mu" tambahnya lagi. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mengusap ngusap pipinya yang tadi sempat di cubit baekhyun.

" tapi ngomong ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disana tadi"

tanya baekhyun masih merasa penasaran dengan tingkah kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum setelahnya.

" nega? Hanya seorang namja"

" namja? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta kyung?" tanya baekhyun menggoda

" cinta?" gumam kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya, ia pun heran apa ini bisa di bilang cinta, kyungsoo sendiri masih tidak bisa mendeskripsikan senyum lebarnya kini.

.

" yak,, lihat kau memerah. Hah benar ternyata kau sedang jatuh cinta kyung"

"anni...aku tidak memerah" elak kyungsoo

" tentu saja kau bilang tidak, karena kau tidak melihat dirimusendiri saat ini" ucap ketus bakhyun

" hah, kau bicara omong kosong, kajja"

Kyungsoo pun kini menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan membawanya lari bersamaan.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dalam langkahnya, setidak nya ia berhasil memastikan bahwa lelaki yang tadi pagi ia temui adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok yang menyelamatkan seokor anjing kemarin, sosok yang ia potret dalam ponselnya. Walau lagi lagi ia hanya melihat nya dari balik punggung itu, setidak nya ia tahu satu hal yang pasti lelaki itu, adalah murid dari YNHS.

.

.

.

YNHS

.

Kai yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari arah kantin mendapati sosok sehun yang baru saja tiba di sekolah melewati beberapa kemuruman siswa dan sisiwi yang berjalan berkelompok.

Ia pun berlari lari kecil menghampiri sehun.

.

" kau baru datang"

" nde,"

" mana sepedah mu? Aku tak melihatnya"

" sepedah ku rusak. Maka dari itu aku sedikit terlambat "

" ini masih pagi, kau belum terlambat"

" aku kan bilang hampir"

" arraseo... oh sehun murid berbudi luhur bhineka tunggal ika"

.

Sehun pun tersenyum simpul saat mendengar pernyataan kai barusan, mereka kini berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas masing masing.. membahas beberapa topik yang berhubungan dengan sekolah

.

" kau sudah belajar untuk olimpiade? "

" sudah"

" kau harus bisa mempertahankan gelar mu"

" yak, aku tahu"

" kau harus berusaha dengan keras"

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya kini, menatap intens 2 bolah mata kai. Sungguh apa yang di katakan kai barusan membuatnya kesal, ia tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi olimpiade yang akan di laksanakan sekitar 2 minggu lagi, siapa yang akan lebih tahu tentang upaya kerasnya mempersiapkan semua itu kini?. Sepulang sekolah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam di perpustakaa, setibanya di rumah harus mampir ke pelelangan ikan membantu beberapa pererjaan disana walau tak melupakan beberapa buku yang selalu ia bawa. Setelahnya kembali ke rumah harus kembali belajar dalam gelapnya malam sampai sampai tak menghiraukan jam dinding yang setiap detik membuat waktu semakin larut dan larut. Dan kini bukannya seseorang yang dapat membuat nya bisa sedikit beristirahat dari acara upaya kerasnnya tersebut,tapi malah menambah kesetresan nya. Kai yang sadar saat ini di tatap dengan intens oleh sehun pun mau tak mau juga ikut berhenti merasa merinding di tatap oh sehun dengan cara seperti ini. Demi menghilangkan rasa kesal nya sehun ia pun menarik pundak lebar sehun dan tertawa garing.

.

" yak yak.. haha aku bercanda. Kau yang terhebat hahaha"

.

Sehun pun memutar bola matanya bosan, kini mereka pun berjalan kembali dengan santai sampai sosok yang yang tak terlalu mereka kenal melewati mereka dengan membuang muka. Hohoi ayolah siapa itu, bukan kah sehun adalah sunbae di sekolah nya ? setidaknya sapaan yang harus di lontarkan sosok seseorang tadi ketika melewati mereka berdua. Kai pun mengikuti langkah tak sopan juniornya tersebut, masa bodo jika itu adalah dirinya yang tak di hormati juniornya sendiri, tapi sehun? Oh ayolah dia wakil ketua osis yang kini duduk di bangku terakhir YNHS.

.

" yak kau yang disana" teriak kai menunjuk seseorang tadi

.

Yang di panggil mengentikan langkahnya, mengamati dengan detail bahwa di lorong itu hanya ada dirinya, hanya memastikan orang yang barusan berteriak benar benar memanggil nya. Ia pun membalikan tubuh menghadap dengan sengit apa maksud dari panggilan yang di lontarkan kepadanya. Kai yang melihat itu pun mempertajam penglihatannya dan sedikit menghampiri sosok nan tegap itu.

.

" kelas berapa kau?" tanya kai sambil melihat name tag yang tertera di samping kanan saku bajunya

" aku kelas 1-2"

" park chanyeol,,, " kai pun membaca name tag itu dan mendongkak mensejajarkan muka nya dengan muka chanyeol. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam pun kini mulai tertarik dengan percakapan 2 orang yang ada di belakang nya, ia pun menoleh dengan ragu ke arah mereka berdua.

.

" hah, apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun?"

Tanya ketus kai.

" aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, jika tidak penting aku pamit ke kelas"

" daebak" kai bertepuk tangan pelan tak percaya jika mendapat respon negatif dari juniornya.

" apa kau tak tahu siapa yang kau lewati barusan? Setidaknya bungkukkan badan mu" ucap kai sedikit merubah intonasi bicaranya.

" maksud mu, kalian?" chanyeol melirik kearah sehun dan kai

"siapa yang kau maksud kalian?"

" tidak bisakah kau berterus terang, aku akan segera mengakhirinya"

Kai hanya bisa tertawa kesal saat ini, sungguh benar benar tak sopan. Sehun pun semakin tertarik dengan 2 orang yang ada di hadapannya, kini ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan tangan ia masukan kedalam saku menikmati setiap detik yang akan di lakukan oleh chnayeol dan kai.

.

" apa kau tidak tahu bahwa dia ( menunjuk ke arah sehun) adalah wakil ketua osis mu?" kai pun mulai naik pitam.

" ahh arraseo, mianhae sunbae.( chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya kepada sehun dan kai)"

" hah, jinjja" kai melirik tak suka pada chanyeol.

.

" jongmal mianhae sunbae, tapi jikalau sunbae mengatakan nya lebih awal mungkin perkara ini tidak akan panjang, sungguh aku punya waktu belajar yang amat penting bagi ku dan masa depan ku. tapi karena sunbae waktu belajar ku jadi sedikit berkurang, lagi pula aku tidak bisa mengenali satu persatu para sunbae ku di sekolah ini, aku baru masuk kemarin. Jika boleh saran, tolong sertakan embel embel jabatan dan sunbae mu pada name tag. Agar para junior bisa mengetahui nya ketika saling berpapasan. Hal itu memungkinkan hal semcam ini tak akan terjadi lagi"

.

Sungguh kai dan sehun hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut terbuka, menghadapi penghinaan seperti ini dari juniornya. Chanyeol yang saat itu lagsung pamit ke kelas pun mencibir kesal dalam hati, tak sedikit pun rasa takut ataupun bersalah telah berbicara seperti itu pada sunbaenya.

Kai yang kini benar benar tak bisa mempercayai penghinaan ini pun hendak mengejar si brengsek chanyeol, sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kai.

Ya itu tangan sehun, tangan yang mencoba menghetikan tindakan buruk yang mungkin dilakukan kai pada chanyeol.

.

" hentikan, kita abaikan saja dia"

"yak dia menghina kita, ia menghina mu oh sehun" nada kai kembali naik.

" dia tidak salah kai"

" apa maksud mu dia tidak salah, dia benar benar salah sehun"

" hentikan, kau akan menghabisakan tenaga mu untuk hal tak penting"

" wae,,, lepaskan setidaknya biarkan aku memberinya satu pukulan saja"

" dia bukan orang yang harus kita lawan kai, dia tak memiliki kekurangan"

" ma-maksud mu?"

" dia siswa ospek yang tak memiliki kekurangan"

"mwo, dia?"

.

Badan kai pun melemas, sehun pun ikut melepaskan cengkraman tangan nya tersebut. Membiarkan kai menerima kenyataan siapa sebenarnya seorang park chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Saat itu jam istirahat berbunyi, bergema disetiap sudut ruang kelas. Kyungsoo pun langsung menghentikan aktifitas mencatat nya dan segera menghampiri baekhyun.

.

" ayo kita ke kantin"

" kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul."

" ne, aku aku akan memesan duluan kau mau makan apa?"

" sama seperti mu"

" arraseo, aku pergi"

.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menjauh dari pandangan baekhyun, menyisakan sebuah punggung kecil yang semakin menghilang.

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya di dalam tas, mengecek kalau kalau chanyeol sempat menghubunginya, ia teringat komunikasi terakhir yang ia lakukan bersama sahabatnya tersebut. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan mengabaikan pesan ataupun panggilannya dari nya. tapi baekhyun bernafas lega sekarang, karena tak satu pun pesan ataupun panggilan telepon dari chnayeol di sana. Baekhyun berinisiatif mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu.

.

 _To: chanyeoli_

 _._

 _Makan yang banyak._

.

Setelahnya baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan bergegas menyusul kyungsoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi kekantin.

.

.

Riuh riuh suasana kantin disana. Di banding dengan kantin, ini lebih tepat dibilang seperti sebuah pasar bagi baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan santai di tengah tengah siswi yang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing masing, ada yang benar benar menikmati makanan, ada yang hanya bergosip ria dengan masing masing alat make up di tangan nya. baekhyun mengutuk tempat ini dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin mereka begitu berisik? Batin baekhyun, tapi seperti sebuah posit yang selalu menempel pada jidatnya, lagi lagi ia harus sadar bahwa dirinya itu bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan, wajar hal ini terjadi. oke abaikan mereka baekhyun, sekarang kita cari dimana kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun terus saja berputar putar mencari sosok pendek berambut sebahu itu, tapi nihil… ia tak menemukan batang hidung kyungsoo dimana pun. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di bahunya, baekhyun tersontak kaget dengan perlakuan mendadak seseorang yang entah siapa, pelukannya semakin erat kala baekhyun hendak menyingkirkan tangan nya dari pundak baekhyun, karena semua orang yang berada di kantin kini menatap baekhyun dan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun merasa risih dengan tindakan itu apalagi menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para siswi disana.

.

" kyung,, lepaskan. Semua nya menatap kita"

.

Entah apa yang baekhyun pikirkan, ia hanya bisa menebak bahwa sosok yang memeluknya kini adalah kyungsoo, memang siapa lagi? Di sekolah barunya kini hanya kyungsoo lah yang menjadi satu satu nya teman yang ia punya.

.

" ba bae-kyhun"

Suara itu tiba tiba membuat jantung baekhyun seakan berhenti, suara itu ya benar suara itu adalah suara keterkejutan kyungsoo yang kini tengah berada tepat di depan matanya, baekhyun menajam kan penglihatanya, mencoba meyakini bahwa orang barusan menyebut namanya, orang yang kini tepat berdiri di depannya adalah benar benar kyungsoo.

.

Deg

.

Itu benar kyungsoo, seseorang yang didepan nya kini benar benar kyungsoo temannya. Lalu jika kyungsoo kini ada dihadapannya lalu siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang kini? Siapa pemilik tangan yang melingkar di bahunya dengan sangat erat kini. Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan membuka suara pada sosok seseorang tersebut.

.

" ne neo nu-nugeseo?"

" bogoshipo"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Chapter selanjutnya :_

 _." yak PARK CHANYEOLLLLLLLLLLLL"_

 _._

 _." ya nuna, ini sudah larut malam. Aku harus tidur"_

 _._

 _" yak, park chanyeol. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan baekhyun disana?"_

 _._

 _" a ak aku takut nuna"_

 _._

 _." bagaimana jika alasan baekhyun melarang mu ke samcheok adalah demi kebaikan mu, ah bukan tapi demi kebaikan kalian?"_

 _._

 _." bagaimana kalau kau menyamar menjadi wanita dan masuk sekolah SGHS"_

 _._

 _."Mwo NEO MICHEOSSEO?"_

 _._

 _"yeoll, aku merindukan mu"_

.

.

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, favorite dan follow author,..

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie, Shin . Rye, queen65, baekchan52, Ryemin132, zabet]

XiaoRey61 : haha hayo tebak siapa yang dilihat kyungsoo?

hah masa sih kecepetan? ini udah diperlambat loh...

ini udah dilanjut,,, gomawo..

ne fighting ^^

.

Shin . Rye : Masa sih? ini udah di panjangin loh... gomawo ^^

.

Hunbaeklove : hahah gomawo chingu...

ini udah dilanjut...

.

Queen65 : ini sudah dilanjut yahh...

.

kim hana88 : hu...hu.. iya gak nangis kok,,, gomawo sudah review ^^

.

baekchan52 : haha itu hanya slight kok,,, pairing tetep chanbaek... eh tapi bisa aja sih suatu saat berubah heheh *ketawaevil

.

chanyeolie : aaaaa.. gomawo sudah review,,, ^^

.

xoxo12 : hahah thehun mah gitu orangnya hehehe...

.

yeolyeolyeol : aduh mian chingu,,, tapi tenang aja kok nanti bakal ada part chanyeol yang panjaaaaaaangggggg heheh

.

Ryemin 123 : haduh sampai penasaran begitu chingu? hehhe

ini sudah dilanjut yah...

.

zebet : bukan chingu hehhe... chanchan ketemu sama baek nanti ada waktunya... ini sudah dilanjut,,, gomawo ^^

.

haduh segitu saja cuap-cuap dari kami...

maaf jika namanya tidak tercantum ^^

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Review Jusseyo ~~

jaljayo ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Annyeong ,,,

haduh akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengupdate chapter ini..

dan di chapter ini kami sudah menemukan judul yang sesungguhnya untuk ff ini...

okey selamat membaca :D

 **Judul : Who You Love?**

 **Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All SM Family**

 **Rated : T ( bisa berubah dengan berjalannya alur ) :D**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) /** **cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

 _.chapter sebelumnya :_

 _" kyung,, lepaskan. Semua nya menatap kita"_

 _._

 _Entah apa yang baekhyun pikirkan, ia hanya bisa menebak bahwa sosok yang memeluknya kini adalah kyungsoo, memang siapa lagi? Di sekolah barunya kini hanya kyungsoo lah yang menjadi satu satu nya teman yang ia punya._

 _._

 _" ba bae-kyhun"_

 _Suara itu tiba tiba membuat jantung baekhyun seakan berhenti, suara itu ya benar suara itu adalah suara keterkejutan kyungsoo yang kini tengah berada tepat di depan matanya, baekhyun menajam kan penglihatanya, mencoba meyakini bahwa orang barusan menyebut namanya, orang yang kini tepat berdiri di depannya adalah benar benar kyungsoo._

 _._

 _Deg_

 _._

 _Itu benar kyungsoo, seseorang yang didepan nya kini benar benar kyungsoo temannya. Lalu jika kyungsoo kini ada dihadapannya lalu siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang kini? Siapa pemilik tangan yang melingkar di bahunya dengan sangat erat kini. Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan membuka suara pada sosok seseorang tersebut._

 _._

 _" ne neo nu-nugeseo?"_

 _" bogoshipo"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _.Chapter 7 :_**

 _"_ _i just wanna make you love me"_

Nada dering di handphone chanyeol itu berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan telepon di sana. Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang mandi pun langsung menghentikan aktifitas nya. Mengambil sehelai handuk putih dan melilitkannya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dengan beberapa ceceran air yang masih menetes, berharap jika seseorang yang menghubunginya disana adalah seseorang yang benar benar ia harapkan. Di raihnya handphone yang tergeletak di atas kasur dengan seprai rilakuma tersebut. Senyum yang tadi terus melekat di bibirnya tersebut perlahan memudar menjadi sebuah tautan bibir yang mengerucut, ketika menyadari bahwa nama yang tertera di panggilan tersebut bukan lah seseorang yang saat ini ia harapkan. Ia kembali melempar handphone nya tersebut ke atas ranjang nya.

Sang penelpon yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban itu terus saja menelpon tak henti hingga chanyeol selesai mandi. Mulai merasa risih Akhirnya dengan malas chanyeol pun menekan tombol hijau disana dan mulai mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

" yak yeoll, kau sedang apa hingga tidak mengangkat telepon ku" teriak sang penelepon

Yang di ajak berbicara malah memutar bola matanya malas.

" aku sedang mandi, cepat katakan ada apa" ucap chanyeol malas

" ckck, apa kau mandi di afrika selatan? Mencari cari setetes air? Haruskah selama itu?" wanita itu bertanya seraya menyindir sang adik.

" yak, cepat lah apa yang ingin kau katakan"

" yak PARK CHANYEOLLLLLLLLLLLL"

Seketika nada suara nya berubah menjadi lebih tinggi sekarang

" ayolah noona, aku lelah aku ingin segera tidur"

" ckck, niat ku mengunjungi mu aku arungkan jika begitu. Tadinya aku akan membawakan mu TTD yesung oppa. Jadi ya sudah lah"

Mata chanyeol sedikit membulat ketika mendengar nama yesung di sebut oleh park yura sang kaka.

" chakamma, chakkamma. Yesung hyung?"

" nde, yesung oppa. Apa jadinya jika baekhyun tahu aku membawakan nya TTD yesung sang idola..."

" yak noona, berikan pada ku. aku akan mendengarkan ocehan mu malam ini terserah jika itu sampai larut malam pun tak apa"

" jinjja?"

" nde, asal tepati janji mu."

" arrasseo"

Ketika itu jam di dinding chanyeol sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam, kaka nya yang cerewet itu tak henti henti bercerita soal masa trainee dia di SM, chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan feedback yang seala kadarnya saja, karena jujur saja ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Jika saja bukan karena TTD yesung, chanyeol tak akan pernah mau mendengar ocehan sang kakak.

" ya noona, ini sudah larut malam. Aku harus tidur" ucap chanyeol kemudian

" hmm,, arraseo. Tapi bercerita lah sedikit tentang sekolah baru mu"

" tidak ada yang special, biasa biasa saja"

" benarkah? "

" nde"

" lalu bagaiman dengan baekhyun, kau sudah bertemu dengan nya?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, ketika sang kakak menyebut nama baekhyun

" yak, park chanyeol. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan baekhyun disana?"

"a aku belum"

Jawabnya sedikit pelan.

"wae? Bukan kah tujuan mu kesana untuk bisa bersama baekhyun"

Ya yoora benar, tujuan utama chanyeol ke samcheok kan baekhyun, menemaninya menghabiskan masa masa sekolah bersama, lalu mengapa sampai detik ini pun ia tak melakukan hal itu?

" a ak aku takut noona"

Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

" takut? Apa yang kau takutkan"

Apa yang chanyeol takutkan?, ya benar niat nya yang awal akan memberikan baekhyun suprise dengan kehadirannya itu ia urungkan, ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di telepon. Baekhyun dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan membunuh chanyeol jika benar benar mengetahui dirinya ada di samcheok. Entah mengapa setelahnya chanyeol selalu memikirkan kata kata itu, ia tahu kata membunuh disana hanya lah sebuah candaan saja. Tapi chanyeol tahu dengan jelas ada sebuah keseriusan disana, ada sebuah nada yang benar benar mengancam dirinya bahwa baekhyun benar benar tak menginginkan kehadiran chanyeol di samcheok. Chanyeol pun menceritakan semua ketakutannya itu pada sang kakak. Kini giliran chanyeol yang terus berbicara sedangkan yoora mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

" lalu aku harus bagaimana noona?" tanya chanyeol frustasi

" apa kau tidak tahu alasan nya?" yoora malah balik bertanya

" kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan mungkin sebingung ini"

" hmmm kau benar, coba perlahan kau tanyakan pada baekhyun"

" aku tak sanggup mendengar jawabannya terburuk nya"

" bagaimana kalau itu jawaban terbaik?"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati jendela kamarnya kini, jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka tersebut memberikan angin malam yang sejuk pada tubuh chanyeol.

" maksud mu?"

" bagaimana jika alasan baekhyun melarang mu ke samcheok adalah demi kebaikan mu, ah bukan tapi demi kebaikan kalian?"

Chanyeol pun mulai tak mengerti maksud perkataan sang kakak

" hah, kau terdiam kan. Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan pernah mengerti"

' yak noona, ini bukan saat nya melecehkan ku"

"ah molla molla, kau urus saja urusan mu sendiri"

" yak yak yak.. apa kau benar benar kakak kandung ku?"

" kau pikir aku tak punya masalah disini? Sebentar lagi aku akan debut aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang"

" debut? Kau benar akan debut" Tanya chanyeol heran, mungkin ini bisa di bilang kebahagian untuk keluarga nya terutama yoora sendiri. Cita-cita nya kini semakin dekat untuk diraih.

.

" nde,, dan kau pasti akan terkejut dengan grup ku"

" hah? Paling paling rookie dengan 1 single" ucap chanyeol

" yak sudah ku bilang kau pasti akan terkejut"

" ah masa bodo dengan debut mu noona, katakan aku harus bagaimana sekarang"

.

Yoora pun mulai menghela nafas nya dengan panjang lebar, mencari sebuah ide untuk adik semata wayang nya.

.

Teng

.

" aku tahu yeollll" ucap yoora cepat

" apa? Palli katakan pada ku"

" bagaimana kalau kau menyamar menjadi wanita dan masuk sekolah SGHS"

"Mwo NEO MICHEOSSEO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ne neo nu-nugeseo?"

" bogoshipo"

.

Baekhyun menepis lengan itu paksa dari bahunya, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap sosok wanita tinggi dengan rambut panjang hitam teruarai rapi. Menyipitkan matanya dengan serius mencoba mengingat siapa sebenarnya sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya. Sekali lagi baekhyun mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya

" siapa kau?"

.

Hening….

Baik baekhyun ataupun wanita itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara, begitu juga para penonton yang menjadikan 2 objek utama sebagai pemeran drama yang mereka tonton. Kyungsoo yang kala itu juga terheran heran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, mencoba mengatur nafas panjangnya, perlahan mendekati baekhyun dan menarik lengan nya. menuntunnya kesuatu tempat yang lebih tenang. Membubarkan semua mata yang tadinya terarah hanya pada baekhyun dan gadis berambut panjang hitam itu.

..

Setelah mendapat tempat yang dimaksud, kyungsoo mendudukan baekhyun di salah satu kursi taman di sekolahnya. Baekhyun yang masih memasang muka terkejutpun hanya bisa menerima semua arahan kyungsoo.

.

." apa yang terjadi ?' tanya kyungsoo

"mollayo"

Jawab baekhyun Masih dengan raut muka bingung.

" coba jelaskan pada ku"

Kyungsoo pun mendekatkan diri pada baekhyun dengan duduk disampingnya.

" kyung… siapa orang tadi? " tanya baekhyun

" yak,, mengapa kau malah bertanya pada ku?." Kini kyungsoo malah balik bertanya

" aku sungguh tak mengenalnya," jawab Baekhyun pelan

" lalu mengapa ia bisa memeluk mu?"

" aku pun tak tahu, itu terjadi secara tiba tiba." lirih baekhyun

" hem.. lalu mengapa kau tak coba menghindar ?"

" sudah kucoba, tapi dia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya"

Baekhyun bergerutu sambil meletakan jari jarinya di kepala, mencoba kembali mengingat siapa sebenarnya orang tadi.

" dari yang ku lihat, dia seperti nya sangat merindukan mu." Kyungsoo kini berbicara

" aku pun merasa seperti itu kyung… "

" lalu siapa dia?'

Baik kyungsoo maupun baekhyun kini hanya bisa terdiam dengan penasaran.. kyungsoo yang berinisiatif mencoba kembali ke kantin agar bisa menemukan gadis berambut hitam tadi pun nihil. Dia tak menemukan nya lagi disana. Seperti angin gadis itu hilang di tengan kerumunan siswi siswi disana, oke ini terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi yasudah lah baekhyun mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi siang di jam istirahatnya. Toh kyungsoo juga memberitahu baekhyun jika saat di rumah nanti dia akan mencoba menanyakan pada kakaknya seulgi. Siapa tahu dia mengenal sosok yang misterius bagi baekhyun itu.

Tet

Tet

Tet

Bel berbunyi, menadakan selesainya pelajaran di jam terakhir sekolah. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi nya memasukan beberapa buku itu kedalam tas. Begitu pun kyungsoo yang sudah selesai terlebih dahulu. Sambil menenteng tasnya ia menghampiri baekhyun

" mau pulang bersama?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan bersemangat

" mian,, aku harus cepat pulang. Halmoeni ku menunggu dirumah"

"hmm.. arraseo. Aku pulang duluan baek… papayyy"

Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dengan lambaian di tangan kanan nya. baekhyun pun tersenyum melihat betapa cerianya kyungsoo. Ia teringat akan dirinya sendiri., ia teringat bagaimana ceria nya ia saat dahulu, lebih tepatnya ketika ia berada di JHS bersama chanyeol entah mengapa kini ia semakin merindukan sosok chanyeol yang selalu disampingnya, yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap saat dengan tingkah konyolnya,yang terus menerus meminta maaf ketika baekhyun merasa mood nya tidak baik, padahal alasan di balik mood nya yang buruk itu bukan lah karena chanyeol.

"yeoll, andai kau ada disini"

TBC

.

.

 _.Chapter selanjutnya :_

 _"ini gila, ini gila…."_

 _._

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan park?"_

 _._

 _" NUGUNDAE?_ "

.

maaf sekali chapter ini benar-benar sedikit,,,,

sebenarnya ide sudah ada di otak cuma untuk mennyalurkannya susah hehehe

mungkin untuk chapter depan akan kami perbaiki...

oh iya kami ingin menanyakan untuk chanyeol sebaiknya ketemu sama baekhyun sengaja atau tidak sengaja?

untuk saran review yah...

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, favorite dan follow author,..

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie,

Shin . Rye, queen65,baekchan52, Ryemin132, zabet, Guest, hunhan aegy,, hyeolli]

review jusseyo ~~

Pay-pay ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Annyeong readers ~~

Happy Reading :D

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) /** **cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

 _.Chapter Sebelumnya :_

" _kyung… siapa orang tadi? " tanya baekhyun_

 _" yak,, mengapa kau malah bertanya pada ku?." Kini kyungsoo malah balik bertanya_

 _" aku sungguh tak mengenalnya," jawab Baekhyun pelan_

 _" lalu mengapa ia bisa memeluk mu?"_

 _" aku pun tak tahu, itu terjadi secara tiba tiba." lirih baekhyun_

 _" hem.. lalu mengapa kau tak coba menghindar ?"_

 _" sudah kucoba, tapi dia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya"_

 _Baekhyun bergerutu sambil meletakan jari jarinya di kepala, mencoba kembali mengingat siapa sebenarnya orang tadi._

 _" dari yang ku lihat, dia seperti nya sangat merindukan mu." Kyungsoo kini berbicara_

 _" aku pun merasa seperti itu kyung… "_

 _" lalu siapa dia?'_

 _Baik kyungsoo maupun baekhyun kini hanya bisa terdiam dengan penasaran.. kyungsoo yang berinisiatif mencoba kembali ke kantin agar bisa menemukan gadis berambut hitam tadi pun nihil. Dia tak menemukan nya lagi disana. Seperti angin gadis itu hilang di tengan kerumunan siswi siswi disana, oke ini terlalu berlebihan._

 _Tapi yasudah lah baekhyun mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi siang di jam istirahatnya. Toh kyungsoo juga memberitahu baekhyun jika saat di rumah nanti dia akan mencoba menanyakan pada kakaknya seulgi. Siapa tahu dia mengenal sosok yang misterius bagi baekhyun itu._

 _Tet_

 _Tet_

 _Tet_

 _Bel berbunyi, menadakan selesainya pelajaran di jam terakhir sekolah. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi nya memasukan beberapa buku itu kedalam tas. Begitu pun kyungsoo yang sudah selesai terlebih dahulu. Sambil menenteng tasnya ia menghampiri baekhyun_

 _" mau pulang bersama?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan bersemangat_

 _" mian,, aku harus cepat pulang. Halmoeni ku menunggu dirumah"_

 _"hmm.. arraseo. Aku pulang duluan baek… papayyy"_

 _Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dengan lambaian di tangan kanan nya. baekhyun pun tersenyum melihat betapa cerianya kyungsoo. Ia teringat akan dirinya sendiri., ia teringat bagaimana ceria nya ia saat dahulu, lebih tepatnya ketika ia berada di JHS bersama chanyeol entah mengapa kini ia semakin merindukan sosok chanyeol yang selalu disampingnya, yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap saat dengan tingkah konyolnya,yang terus menerus meminta maaf ketika baekhyun merasa mood nya tidak baik, padahal alasan di balik mood nya yang buruk itu bukan lah karena chanyeol._

 _"yeoll, andai kau ada disini"_

.

.

 ** _Chapter 8:_**

FLASHBACK

.

Dan disinilah chanyeol berakhir. Di Sebuah gudang peralatan kebersihan yang berada tepat dibelakang halaman sekolah lengkap menggunakan pakaian lengkap SGHS. rok mini berwarna cream yang menutupi kaki jenjang nya sampai selutut, kemeja pendek berwarna putih dengan motif garis hitam di bagian bahu. Tak lupa sebuah blazer hitam dengan aksen cream di bagian pergelangan lengan nya. dan jangan lupaan bagian yang paling pentingnya dari sebuah penyamaran sebagai wanita yaitu sebuah wigh. Ya wigh yang dibawa sekretaris choi adalah wigh panjang berwarna hitam dengan poni lurus menutupi dahi.

Cahanyeol sebenarnya kurang yakin dengan keputusan nya kali ini. bagaimana tidak ia harus memakai baju ketat dan rok yang dirasa kurang pas dibadannya, oh ayolah ini pertama kalinya bagi chanyeol harus memakai rok wanita. dan jangan lupa bagaimana gatalnya memakai wight yang selalu menusuk bagian kulitnya. Chanyeol tak henti hentinya bergumam mengutuk semua yang ada di badannya kini, tapi apa boleh buat ini memang satu satunya cara agar ia bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun dan lagsung berinteraksi.

Dirasa sudah cukup semua attribute penyamarannya chanyeol pun bergegas keluar dari gudang tersebut, tapi langkah nya terhenti ketika tangannya hendak menentuh gagang pintu tersebut

.

 _"_ _I just wanna make you love me"_

.

Nada panggilan di ponsel chanyeol yang ia simpan di saku blazer nya tersebut berdering. Segera ia merogoh ponselnya dan melihat daftar panggilan nya disana.

From Yoora noona

Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol langsung menerima panggilan tersebut

" ada apa menelpon ku di jam sekolah?"

" ckckck, bukannya memberi salam pada kakak mu malah menanyai alasan nya menelpon"

" geurae geurae, annyeonghaseo noona"

"haha geuracchi" ucapnya penuh kegembiraan saat itu

" waeyo, palli "

" apa kau sedang melaksanakan ide dari ku"

" anni, ide mu itu gila"

Bohong chanyeol pada kakanya, yang tentu saja mengundang kecurigaan. Yoora tak langsung begitu saja percaya pada sang adik, ia mencoba menggodanya dengan cara lain.

" jinnja? Hemppp,,, lalu untuk apa ya sekretaris choi menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan dimana membeli wigh hitam beserta tambahan bra?"

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik pintu itu, mengutuk semua kepolosan sang sekretaris yang menanyakan hal yang sensitive itu pada sang kakak

" hahah, sudah lah kau tidak bisa membohongi ku, sebentar lagi aku masuk ruang latihan cukup kirimkan foto selca mu saat ini, dan aku akan tutup mulut"

" APA? Andwae noona. Ini memalukan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya"

" benarkah? Hemmm kalo begitu aku akan mengadu pada appa dan eomma bahwa anak lelakinya sedang membuat masalah disana, atau haruskah aku menelpon baekhie sekarang juga ?"

" yak noona tidak kah kau tahu beban hidup ku? Aku bahkan menutupi identitas keluarga kita di sini. Aku tidak membuat onar pada senior senior ku yang bertindak semena mena. Dan sekarang kau ingin mengadukan ku pada appa dan eomma?"

" yak tak usah memohon dengan lirih seperti itu, aku tidak akan terpengaruh. Cepat kirimkan fotonya dalam 5 menit, lewat dari aku pastikan kau akan langsung dibunuh baekhie ku hahahaa"

"yak noona, chakka"

TUT…TUT…TUTTT

"haishh noona itu.. aku tak mengerti dengan jalan fikirannya… kenapa dia bisa menjadi noona ku.. arghhhh" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak wignya. Setelah itu Chanyeol berfikir lagi dan kini dia sedang memegang handphone nya dan siap untuk berselca dengan tampilannya yang menjadi wanita lalu mengirimkannya pada noonanya.

.

 _To : Yoora Noona_

 _ini foto yang kau minta noona.._

 _bagaimana aku terlihat cantik bukan? Bahkan aku lebih cantik darimu noona :P_

 _semoga kau puas_

.

Beberapa detik kemudian handphone Chanyeol berbunyi

 _"_ _I Just wanna make you love me"_

.

"ada apa menelponku?" ucap Chanyeol dingin

"yak Park Chanyeol tak bisakah kau sopan sedikit dengan noonamu? Huh kau menyebalkan sekali"

"akh mian noona,,, habis aku kesal padamu noona"

"ya ya ya … kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu padaku"

"hhh sudah to the point saja noona karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

"hmmm aku tahu kau pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan baeki mu itu kan….okey aku Cuma ingin bilang terima kasih untuk foto selcamu hahahaha dan oh ya aku lebih suka dengan penampilanmu saat ini dibandingkan dengan penampilanmu yang sebenarnya hahahaha"

"yak noona kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

"hahaha selamat berjuang Park Chanyeol ahh apa aku harus menyebutmu Park Chanlie? Itu terlihat lebih manis.. fighting hahhaa"

"yak noon….aaaa .. tuttt-tutt-tutt" belum sempat Chanyeol protes lagi-lagi yoora sudah memutuskan panggilannya

"aish,,,, yoora noona benar-benar menyebalkan"

 _FLASHBACK END_

" NUGUNDAE?"

Teriak kai disela sela kesibukan teman teman nya yang sedang bergegas menuju kantin, semua murid pun nampak kompak menatap kai dengan heran, sampai sang ketua kelas taemin akhirnya menghampiri dan bertanya langsung

" wae geurae? " Tanya nya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran

" eottokhae, yeorobun. "

Seisi kelas malah semakin dibuat bingung dengan jawaban kai yang tanpa expresi itu, membuat mereka akhirnya terpaksa mengerubuni kai untuk mengetahui jawaban pastinya.

" waeyo kai ssi?"

" gwenchana?"

" ada apa dengan mu? Palli katakan pada kami"

Riuh riuh pertanyaan dari semua kawan kawan nya.

Kai menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum memulai ucapannya

" istriku mengupload foto lelaki lain di akun IG nya"

Engngngngngngngnngng….. ( suara lalat garing di tengah keheningan)

"hah, dasar kai idiot"

" mati saja kau di di sungai amazon"

ucap kekesalan semua orang pada kai setelah mendengar jawabannya dan semua teman-teman kai pun berhamburan keluar kelas dengan wajah kesal karena Kai telah menyita waktu istirahat mereka.

"yak Kai kau aish jinja anak ini… ku kira ada apa ternyata…." Teriak Taemin sang ketua kelas kesal

"aish hyung bagaimana ini kenapa istriku mengupload foto lelaki lain? Kenapa dia tidak mengupload wajah suaminya yang tampan ini.. lagi pula apa bagusnya lelaki ini? Dilihat dari pose seperti ini saja dia jelek ! tidak sebanding dengan diriku" ucap Kai kesal

"terserah apa katamu saja Kai, aku pusing" kata Taemin pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Kai seorang diri

"yak hyung kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini? …..

"…..Huh… chagia kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Kau menyakiti hatiku" ucap Kai sedih sambil memandang foto yang diupload oleh orang yang disebut chagia itu.

.

Saat Kai sedang bergalau ria Sehun datang dan menghampiri Kai dengan wajah yang aneh ketika melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"yak kamjoong ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali?" tanya Sehun pada Kai lalu duduk menghadap kai.

"yak oh sehun kau bukannya menghibur malah meledek diriku?" ucap kai sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ayolah kamjong ini bukan seperti dirimu, coba ceritakan padaku apa yang membuat dirimu seperti ini?"

"hatiku sakit albino, istriku mengupload foto lelaki lain kau bisa lihat sendiri" kata Kai berlebihan dan memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada Sehun

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"hahahahahahahahahahhahahaha" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak

"yak albino sialan kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"hahahahahhaha kau lucu kamjoong siapa yang kau bilang istrimu? Sejak kapan dia menikah denganmu? Ah ani aku ralat sejak kapan dia mau menjadi istrimu dan menerimamu menjadi suaminya?" kata Sehun sambil tertawa dan meledek Kai

"hhh kau OH SEHUN MENYEBALKAN !" teriak Kai menggebarak meja lalu pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal

"yak kamjoong aku minta maaf aku hanya bercanda tunggu aku" ucap Sehun lalu menyusul Kai pergi

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun kini berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah nya menunggu sang supir pak lee menjemputnya, tapi lebih dari sekedar menunggu pak lee sebenarnya baekhyun menunggu seseorang siswa dari YNHS, yaps benar dia menunggu sang maid oh sehun. Baekhyun tahu jika tidak mungkin bagi sehun pulang bersamaan dengan siswa siswi lain jika ia tak memiliki organisasi. Tapi di tengah tengah acara menunggu nya itu baekhyun memperhatikan ada sosok lelaki yang mendekatinya, baekhyun tak mengenali wajahnya kecuali seragam yang ia gunakana.

" annyeong" sapa siswa itu setengah membungkuk

" ne annyeonghaseo" balas baekhyun sopan

" apa semua murid sudah pulang?"

" sepertinya begitu, ketika aku keluar kelas aku tak mendapati siswi lain di dalam sekolah"

" benarkah? Huh aku bisa gila…."

" apa kau mencari seseorang?"

" nde" jawab siswa disana dengan gusar

"sudah coba menghubunginya?"

" seribu kali pun aku mencoba tetap tidak akan dijawab olehnya"

Baekhyun pun menatap prihatin dengan jawaban dan mimic muka siswa disana. Tapi ia tak berani bertanya lebih takut menggangu privasi seseorang.

" oh ya, kau sendiri mengapa belum pulang?"

" a aaku? Haha aku menunggu seseorang"

" geura? Nugundae?"

" haha siswa dengan seragam yang sama dengan mu"

" YNHS? Tapi semua murid sudah pulang kecuali anggota osis yang sedang rapat bulanan"

" benarkah? Aku menunggu salah satu murid disana"

" nugundae? Bisa kau beritahu aku siapa namanya? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dengan ceria, seperti menemukan titik cerah dari acara menunggu seseorang yang tak penting ini, siapa tahu saja jika siswa itu mengenal oh sehun dan bisa membantu dengan memanggilnya keluar untuk bertemu baekhyun.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Rintihan air dari atas langit itu turun tiba tiba tanpa sebuah pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, membuat baekhyun dan siswa yang bersama nya berlari mencari tempat teduh, ya mereka berteduh di tempat bok telepon umum yang terletak di sebrang meraka berlari tidak terlalu jauh tapi cukup membuat seragam keduannya basah. Baekhyun yang notabennya tidak suka dingin pun langsung menggigil sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya

" kau menggigil?" Tanya siswa disana sambil mengguncang bahu baekhyun

" aku baik baik saja" jawabnya dengan bibir yang gemetar

Entah apa yang dicari lelaki itu, ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas nya, lalu memakaikannya pada baekhyun.

" ahh,, tidak usah aku baik baik saja" jawabnya hendak menolak jaket yang tadi siswa itu pakaikan padanya

" kau tidak baik baik saja, padahal ini hanya hujan ringan dan kau seperti seseorang yang tinggal di kutub utara"

" gomawo,,emmmm" baekhyun menggantungkan kalimat nya

" kai… panggil aku kai" kai pun menjulurkan tangan nya salm perkenalan yang wajar bukan

" gomawo kai ssi, ireumi baekhyun byun baekhyun imnida" menjabat uluran tangan dari kai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memanjat tembok yang menghubungkan antara sekolah nya dan taman kota di sampingnya itu, untunglah postur tubuhnya tinggi, jadi ia tak perlu susah payah memajatnya. Setelah berhasil melewatinya ia kembali ke gudang itu untuk berganti baju lagi, karena ia tahu jam istirahat nya sudah habis begitu pula berakhirnya penyamaran ini.

kini chanyeol kembali menjadi chanyeol yang normal, Normal?

Ia berjalan keluar sambil merapihkan dasinya yang dirasa kurang pas itu, sampai akhirnya langkahnya benar benar membeku. Ketika mendapati dua bolah mata yang sedari tadi mengamatinya telak tepat di samping pintu gudang tersebut, chanyeol pun membalikan tubuhnya ragu, berharap apa yang ia lihat tidak lah nyata. Berharap pemilik dua bolah mata yang ia yakini melihat semua penyamarannya itu adalah hantu di siang bolong, yak park ayolah mana ada hantu disiang bolong seperti ini?.

Tubuh chanyeol rasanya melemas, suhu di tubuhnya berubah naik dan pikiran nya kacau menebak nebak dengan asal akibat dari perbuatan nya ini. kini ia benar benar melihat sosok siswa itu, siswa yang tengah tersenyum dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat. Chanyeol menarik napas panjang lalu menahannya, terlalu takut jika jika orang ini benar tahu tentang penyamaran ini, tapi chanyeol tak langsung mengambil kesimpulan dari segala sesuatu hal buruk. Lama mereka bertatapan, saling melempar pandangan degan masing masing arti. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang chanyeol bergerak mendekati siswa disana.

" siapa kau?" Tanya nya dengan ketus

" woow, woow…. Cukup lama juga aku menunggu mu memecah keheningan ini"

" ma-maksud mu?" Tanya heran chanyeol

" hemmm,,, aku melihat nya, semuanya"

" a aapaa? Me melihat a papa memangnya?" suara chanyeol mulai terbata bata

" sudah lah akui saja, aku sudah melihat semuanya, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari ku"

.

Chanyeol mulai kelabakan, ia mencoba kembali tenang ia harus tetap mengkontrol mimic mukanya agar tidak ada yang bisa menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sedang merasa takut.

"hah, apa peduli ku kau melihat apa" bohong chanyeol dengan segala kegugupannya, ia ingin mengakhiri ini, jadi ia putuskan menyudahi percakapan ini dengan kembali berjalan…

" heyyyy,,, kita sama"

Teriak lelaki disana dengan yang lagi lagi membuat chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lelaki itu pun menghampiri chanyeol dengan merangkul bahunya, tapi ternyata itu cukup sulit untuknya, karena postur chanyeol yang tinggi.

" aishh,, mengapa kau setinggi ini? hahahahahah" ucap nya mengakrabkan diri dengan tertawa garing, tentu saja itu membuat chanyeol semakin kebingungan.

" sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakana"

Ketus chanyeol sambil menghempaskan rangkulan tangan lelaki ini.

" ahh jinjja, kau sangat tidak sopan"

" benarkah? Itu memang sifat ku, tapi aku sudah menyaran kan kepada wakil ketua osis kita untuk memberi ID siswa dengan embel embel sunbae dan hobae, tapi ternyata belum dilaksanakan juga"

Sontak pernyataan chanyeol tersebut membuat lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya itu melotot sempurna.

" kau mengatakan itu semua kepada oh sehun?"

" oh jadi nama nya oh sehun"

" hahahaahahah kau berani juga ya bocah"

"siapa yang kau sebut bocah pendek?"

"tentu saja kau, apa pendek kata mu"

Lelaki itu bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di dada

" siapa yang megataiku bocah di awal?

" oke satu sama, kenalkan nama ku kim jong dae kau bisa memanggilku chen, aku ada di kelas 3-1" ucap chen dengan menyodorkan tangan nya mencoba menjabat tangan chanyeol dalam penrkenalan awalnya

" nama ku park chanyeol, aku kelas 1-2, chakkama kau bilang tadi kelas apa?

" 3-1"

"ti tiga sa satu?" Tanya balik chanyeol

" yaps, kurasa sekarang kau harus memanggilku hyung bukan begitu park?"

" maaf kan aku sunbae, aku sudah tidak sopan pada mu, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi kalau begitu aku ingin kembali ke kelas saat ini"

" chakkamma, kupikir kau akan mempunyai patner penyamar sekarang"

" apa? Patner? Partner penyamar?"

Tanya chanyeol yang malah dibalas senyuman oleh chen.

.

.

.

" kalo begitu aku tutup sampai disini rapat kali ini, terimakasih dan berhati hatilah saat pulang"

Ucap suho yang ketua osis di akhir pembahasan nya. Semua orang pun bergegas keluar tanpa lupa memberi hormat pada sang ketua dan wakil ketua yang saat ini sedang bersama.

" bagaimana dengan olimpiade mu?"

" aku akan berusaha keras"

" benar lakukan dengan semaksimal mungkin, sekolah telah memilih mu"

" yak kau sama saja dengan kai, hyung. membuat ku semakin terbebani dengan ceramahan ceramahan mu itu"

" hahaha, aku kan hanya menyemangati mu."

Ucap suho tertawa garing sambil memegang bahu sehun

" tapi ngomong ngomong dimana kai? Biasa nya sepulang sekolah ia kan menghabisakan waktu di lapangan basket"

" ia sedang menjadi penguntit sekarang"

" penguntit?"

" baiklah aku pamit hyung" ucap sehun ketika hendak memakai tas di punggungnya

" bukan kah sepedah mu rusak? Ayo ikut aku akan ku antar"

"maksud mu dengan motor vespa pendek mu itu?"

" yak itu adalah motor antik, kau tidak tahu setiap bulan sweety ku selalu menghabiskan biaya perawatan yang cukup mahal"

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, jika berbicara dengan suho mengenai motor vespanya itu ia tak akan pernah berhenti berkicau.

"arraseo, arraseo. Kau tidak usah repot repot hyung. Aku menolaknya karena kau tau sendiri kan? Kaki ku sangat panjang jika aku membonceng dengan mu apa nasibnya kaki indah ku ini?"

" ahh ya, kau benar kaki mu panjang"

" maka dari itu, vespa bukan style ku, ok aku duluan hyung selamat tinggal"

Sehun pun melangkah keluar meninggalkan suho yang kini sibuk membereskan berkas berkas sisa rapat tadi.

.

.

.

.

" aku pulang…"

Ucap baekhyun ketika memasuki rumah nya, berjalan menghampiri ruang tamu meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi melekat di punggungnya.

" bibi lee…" panggil baekhyun kepada house maid nya.

" ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya nya sopan

" tolong cucikan jaket ini ya bibi, besok siang aku harus mengembalikannya pada teman ku"

" baik nona, tapi mengapa anda basah begini? And harus segera mengganti baju anda nanti bisa sakit" baekhyun tersenyum dibalik kekhawatiran sang maid

" hem aku baik baik saja bi, tolong siapkan makanan ku ya. Aku kemara dulu"

Ucap baekhyun mengakhiri perbincangan dengan sang house maid nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam tiba

Jam makan malam sudah tiba, semua makanan sudah siap tersaji di meja makan, boa songsaenim pun datang dan duudk di salah satu meja makannya tersebut.

Ia membaca sedikit berita dari salah satu Koran yang berada di atas meja makannya sampai aktifitas nya terhenti ketika sehun datang menghampirinya

" maaf mengganggu songsaenim,"

" oh, sehun –na.. wae geurae?"

" hmm.. maaf sebelumnya saya punya permintaan songsaenim"

"apa itu?"

Sehun gugup, sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak harus mengajukan pemintaan seperti ini, jika harus di itung kebaikan boa songsaenim sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Tapi sekarang dengan tak tahu dirinya ia malah mengajukan permintaan pada majikannya itu.

" hmmm bisa kah seminggu terakhir menuju olimpiade aku tidak membantu di tempat pelelangan?" Tanya sehun dengan ragu

" ohhh,, kau mau fokus belajar untuk mempersiapkannya bukan?"

Sehun mengiyakan pertanyaan boa tadi dengan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

" oke, kau boleh melakukannya sehun. Belajar lah yang baik tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan mu. Aku lihat kau sering pulang sore ketika jam sekolah, dan tidur terlalu larut, jangan seperti itu, kesehatan mu juga harus kau jaga dengan baik" boa memberikan nasehat seakan menghawatirkan cuucnya sendiri.

"baik songsaenim, terimakasih telah memberi ku ijin. Dan terimakasih juga atas perhatian mu songsaenim, aku akan lebih berhati hati" sehun membungkukan badan nya dan pamit menuju kamar nya yang terletak di samping dapur keluarga byun.

" kemana baekhyun? Apa dia tidak ikut makan malam?"

" sepertinya noona baekhyun kurang enak badan, tadi ia meminta saya mengantarkan makanannya kekamar nyonya"

Sehun yang kala itu mendengar percakapan boa songsaenim dan rekan ibunya itu pun melambatkan langkahnya

" dia sakit?" ucapnya dalam hati

Sehun masih mematungkan dirinya di depan pintu menuju dapur tersebut, boa yang kala itu melihat sikap aneh sehun bak sedang mengupingpun mengerut kan kedua halisnya heran

" sedang apa dia disana?" Tanya nya dalam hati, tapi seolah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan boa pun akhirnya mempunyai ide yang dianggapnya cukup brilliant.

" sehun-na…." panggil boa

" nde, songsaenim" sehun menhampiri boa ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil

" tolong bawakan ini ke kamar nya baekhyun" perintah boa sambil menyodorkan nampan yang sudah berisi sepiring makanan lengkap dengan buah strawberry dan susu strawberry tentunya, sehun pun menerimanya tanpa bisa menolak.

" ta tapi songsaenim boleh kah saya?"

Sebelum sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya sang maid yang sedari tadi juga berdiri disana menyenggol lengan sehun pelan, mengisyaratkan agar ia yak membantah perintah yang di berikan sang majikan

" wae geura sehun-na?" Tanya boa dengan penuh senyum

"hmmm anniyoo, kalo begitu saya pamit ke kamar nona baekhyun nyonya"

" iya, silahkan. Tapi kau harus memastikan baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya ya…"

" nde songsaenim"

Sehun membungkuk hormat pada boa sebelum mealngkahkan kaki meninggal kan boa.

Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan " the secret room baekhyun" sehun pun menarik nafas panjangnya, takut jika ketika ia masuk baekhyun akan langsung mengusir nya keluar karena ia tahu baekhyun masih membencinya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang dilakukan sehun pun terdengar oleh baekhyun, baekhyun yang kala itu sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya pun hanya berteriakan menyuruhnya masuk.

Sehun pun masuk sesuai perintah baekhyun, tapi baekhyun masih sibuk dengan smart phone nya sendiri, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa yang datang membawakannya makan bukan lah bibi yang ia suruh.

" bibi, kenapa lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar tau" ucap baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, membuat sehun yang kala itu melihatnya menjadi gusar salah tingkah….

Merasa tak da jawaban atas pertanyaannya baekhyun pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menaruh ponselnya kemeja disamping tempat tidurnya itu, ia beralih menatap sosok yang kini berdiri tegak dengan dua tangan yang menopang papan yang makanan yang diminta baekhyun.

Perlahan mata sipit itu berubah menjadi bulat sempurna, menyadari dengan lekat bahwa sosok itu memang sehun.

" ka kau sedang ap apa kau disini?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menunjuk nunjuk sehun dengan jari telunjuknya yang cantik itu.

" aku mengantarkan makanan mu nona" jawab sehun hendak mendeat kearah baekhyun

" berhenti.., kubilang berhenti disitu" sehun pun menuruti apa kata nona nya itu.

" apa kau tidak baca tulisan di pintu itu, ? aku tidak mengijinkan sembarang orang masuk ke kamar ku. Tapi kau berani berani nya kau" nada baekhyun berubah menjadi kesal

" tapi tadi aku mendengar mu berteriak menyuruhku masuk nona"

Baekhyun meriview kembali ucapnnya bausan, sehun benar ialah yang menyuruhnya masuk begitu saja.

" ta ttapi itu Karen aku tak tahu jika itu adalah dirimu" jawab baekhyun dengan nada yang pelan, ia sadar jika memang ia yang salah.

"sehun pun menghampiri baekhyun dan duduk di samping nya, menaruh nampan itu di pangkuan baekhyun

" silakan makan nona"

" arraseo, " ucap baekhyun malas, tapi ia sadar mengapa ia masih mendapati sehun di sampingnya

" kau tidak pergi, aku mau makan"

" aku akan menunggu nona sampai nona menghabiskan makanannya"

" hahaha kau lucu sekali, kau pikir aku bayi yang tidak bisa makan sendiri?"

" bukan begitu nona, tapi songsaenim sendiri yang meminta ku"

"halmoeni?"

..

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Chapter ini diupdate juga...

huaahhh semoga kalian suka yah,,,,

oh ya sepertinya ff ini harus hiatus dulu dan baru update lagi setelah lebaran...

Terima Kasih untuk semua yang sudah Follow, Favorite, dan Review...

Kritik dan Saran dipersilahkan...

Mohon maaf jika banyak Typo(s) hehehehhe

Big Thanks To :

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie,

Shin . Rye, queen65,baekchan52, Ryemin132, zabet, Guest,

hunhan aegy, hyeolli, Molla, Girl, Fa]

Sampai jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya..

Review Jusseyo ~~

bye ^^ (kisseu dari chanbaek :*)


	10. Chapter 9

Annyeong readers ~~

kami kembali setelah sekian lamanya...

happy reading ^^

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Sehun yang kala itu mendengar percakapan boa songsaenim dan rekan ibunya itu pun melambatkan langkahnya_

 _" dia sakit?" ucapnya dalam hati_

 _Sehun masih mematungkan dirinya di depan pintu menuju dapur tersebut, boa yang kala itu melihat sikap aneh sehun bak sedang mengupingpun mengerut kan kedua halisnya heran_

 _" sedang apa dia disana?" Tanya nya dalam hati, tapi seolah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan boa pun akhirnya mempunyai ide yang dianggapnya cukup brilliant._

 _" sehun-na…." panggil boa_

 _" nde, songsaenim" sehun menhampiri boa ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil_

 _" tolong bawakan ini ke kamar nya baekhyun" perintah boa sambil menyodorkan nampan yang sudah berisi sepiring makanan lengkap dengan buah strawberry dan susu strawberry tentunya, sehun pun menerimanya tanpa bisa menolak._

 _" ta tapi songsaenim boleh kah saya?"_

 _Sebelum sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya sang maid yang sedari tadi juga berdiri disana menyenggol lengan sehun pelan, mengisyaratkan agar ia yak membantah perintah yang di berikan sang majikan_

 _" wae geura sehun-na?" Tanya boa dengan penuh senyum_

 _"hmmm anniyoo, kalo begitu saya pamit ke kamar nona baekhyun nyonya"_

 _" iya, silahkan. Tapi kau harus memastikan baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya ya…"_

 _" nde songsaenim"_

 _Sehun membungkuk hormat pada boa sebelum mealngkahkan kaki meninggal kan boa._

 _Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan " the secret room baekhyun" sehun pun menarik nafas panjangnya, takut jika ketika ia masuk baekhyun akan langsung mengusir nya keluar karena ia tahu baekhyun masih membencinya._

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Suara ketukan pintu yang dilakukan sehun pun terdengar oleh baekhyun, baekhyun yang kala itu sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya pun hanya berteriakan menyuruhnya masuk._

 _Sehun pun masuk sesuai perintah baekhyun, tapi baekhyun masih sibuk dengan smart phone nya sendiri, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa yang datang membawakannya makan bukan lah bibi yang ia suruh._

 _" bibi, kenapa lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar tau" ucap baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, membuat sehun yang kala itu melihatnya menjadi gusar salah tingkah…._

 _Merasa tak da jawaban atas pertanyaannya baekhyun pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menaruh ponselnya kemeja disamping tempat tidurnya itu, ia beralih menatap sosok yang kini berdiri tegak dengan dua tangan yang menopang papan yang makanan yang diminta baekhyun._

 _Perlahan mata sipit itu berubah menjadi bulat sempurna, menyadari dengan lekat bahwa sosok itu memang sehun._

 _" ka kau sedang ap apa kau disini?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menunjuk nunjuk sehun dengan jari telunjuknya yang cantik itu._

 _" aku mengantarkan makanan mu nona" jawab sehun hendak mendeat kearah baekhyun_

 _" berhenti.., kubilang berhenti disitu" sehun pun menuruti apa kata nona nya itu._

 _" apa kau tidak baca tulisan di pintu itu, ? aku tidak mengijinkan sembarang orang masuk ke kamar ku. Tapi kau berani berani nya kau" nada baekhyun berubah menjadi kesal_

 _" tapi tadi aku mendengar mu berteriak menyuruhku masuk nona"_

 _Baekhyun meriview kembali ucapnnya bausan, sehun benar ialah yang menyuruhnya masuk begitu saja._

 _" ta ttapi itu Karen aku tak tahu jika itu adalah dirimu" jawab baekhyun dengan nada yang pelan, ia sadar jika memang ia yang salah._

 _"sehun pun menghampiri baekhyun dan duduk di samping nya, menaruh nampan itu di pangkuan baekhyun_

 _" silakan makan nona"_

 _" arraseo, " ucap baekhyun malas, tapi ia sadar mengapa ia masih mendapati sehun di sampingnya_

 _" kau tidak pergi, aku mau makan"_

 _" aku akan menunggu nona sampai nona menghabiskan makanannya"_

 _" hahaha kau lucu sekali, kau pikir aku bayi yang tidak bisa makan sendiri?"_

 _" bukan begitu nona, tapi songsaenim sendiri yang meminta ku"_

 _"halmoeni?"_

 _.._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9 :_**

Baekhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin sang nenek menyuruh oh sehun yang sedang ia benci menemaninya menghabiskan makan malam nya yang nikmat ini, kesunyian panjang pun melanda…..

Baekhyun yang tak mau lama lama dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, secepat mungkin segera menghabiskan makanan nya tanpa tersisa. Sehun pun yang melihat bagaimana cara baekhyun makan sungguh membuatnya tidak berkedip. Bagaimana mungkin wanita dengan badan yang kecil seperti baekhyun memiliki nafsu makan yang seperti ini, apa mungkin karena sakit? Ya mungkin karena dia kurang enak badan jadi nafsu makan nya menjadi meningkat seperti ini.

" aku selesai…" suara baekhyun membuat sehun bangun dari duduknya, mengambil nampan yang kini hanya menyisakan piring kotor dari tangan baekhyun. Segera setelahnya dia pergi melangkah keluar menuju pintu itu..

" chakkamma oh sehun" sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap baekhyun

"apa ada yang kau perlukan lagi noona?" Tanya nya

" aniyoo, ini soal hukuman mu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, jadi ini semua belum berakhir? Batinnya. Kini sehun menatap lekat ke dua manik baekhyun yang sedang menghampirinya.

"katakana pada ku noona, aku akan menebusnya"

" setelahnya kau tidak bisa menolak ataupun bernegosiasi dengan ku, setuju?"

Sehun semakin merasa akanada hal yang janggal disini, dari bagaimana cara baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyuman tipisnya itu, suara nya yang terlihat sedang menantang sehun dengan sejuta granat yang siap di lemparkan… tapi walau bagaimana pun sehun haruslah menerimannya, dia harus benar benar mendapatkan maaf dari nona muda nya tersebut.

" aku setuju" jawab sehun sambil berjabat tangan dengan baekhyun,

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ku perbuat. Apapun hukumannya" ucap sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

" haruskah kau masuk? Nenek akan menelpon pihak sekolah"

" aniyoo, halmoeni. Aku baik baik saja."

" jongmalyo?"

" nde, lihat aku memakai jaket tebal hari ini," ucap baekhyun sambil menunjukan jaket merah yang ia gunakan di badannya.

" bagus kalau begitu, tapi tunggu. Apa ini?" Tanya boa sambil menunjuk tas yang sedari tadi baekhyun genggam.

" oh ini? ini aku harus mengembalikannya pada teman ku"

" teman? Kyungsoo maskud mu"

Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

" bukan bukan. Ini bukan milik kyungsoo. Ini milik kai ssi."

" kai ? siapa dia?"

" teman baru ku"

" ohh geura? Kali ini kau berteman dengan lelaki rupannya" goda sang nenek

" yak halmoeni, tentu saja aku harus punya teman laki laki juga" ucap baekhyun sedikit kesal

" haha, arraseo. Cepat berangkat kau bisa terlambat"

" nde" baekhyun tersenyum manis pada sang nenek saat meninggalkannya dari meja makan tadi, sang supir sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun.. tapi ada sosok yang ia kenal tertangkap oleh kedua manik matanya disana, ia tepat di gerbang pintu menuju halaman nya.

Oh sehun, disana ia berdiri bersiap mengayuh sepedahnya, baekhyun pun terkekeh geli. Entah karena apa, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya ketika mobil yang di kendarai baekhyun hendak menyusul sehun dengan sepedah yang dikayuhnya.

" kau tidak lupa membawa peralatan mu kan oh sehun?"

Ucap baekhyun sesaat dari balik kaca mobil yang ia turunkan, menyisakan seyuman yang penuh arti dari balik sudut bibirnya, dan sehun hanya bisa melepas nafas panjang nya sambil melihat mobil yang baekhyun tumpangi pergi menjauh…

* * *

Pagi yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya, chanyeol berangkat dengan sepedah nya yang ia parkirkan di samping ruang perpustakaan sekolahnya, sama hal nya dengan kendaraan yang dibawa oleh siswa/I lain di YNHS. Ia berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, pikirannya masih sama dengan pertama kali ia datang ke samcheok. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik kecuali seorang byun baekhyun. Otak nya pun mulai kembali mengingat masa masa kebersamaan nya dengan baekhyun, sungguh ini memang benar benar menyiksa dirinya. Kehidupannya yang sempurna bersama baekhyun kini berbanding balik.

" apa kau tahu alasanya?"

Kembali, pertanyaan sang kaka muncul di benaknya. Chanyeol memang tidak tahu mengapa baekhyun melarangnya ikut ke samcheok. Apa benar itu semua demi kebaikan baekhyun? Apa baekhyun menyimpan sesuatu dari chanyeol?, atau memang benar ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua? Tapi kebaikan untuk apa? Apa selama ini mereka mempunyai permasalahan yang memang solusi satu satunya adalah tidak saling bersama?

"agrggggghhhh"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia terlalu bingung mencari jawabannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tak terasa kakinya sudah menginjak di depan kelas 1-2, kelas yang ia tempati.

.

.

.

" kyung… bagaimana? Apa eonni mu tahu sesuatu?"

Tanya baekhyun pada kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memasang muka kesal pada ponselnya, jam istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, tapi karena kyungsoo terlihat tidak mood ke kantin akhirnya baekhyun menunggunya saja sampai urusannya dengan ponsel itu berakhir.

"mollayo" jawabnya singkat, baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

" kyung,, apa kau mau ke kantin? Aku lapar" Tanya nya lagi sambil menatap kyungsoo lekat lekat berharap si gadis dengan mata bulat di sampingnya ini mau memperhatikannya

" nde…." Jawabnya kembali singkat. Baekhyun menyerah dengan kesabaran. Ia segera mengambil ponsel milik kyungsoo, menaruhnya ke dalam tas dan membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo untuk menghadap dirinya. Awalnya kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan sikap baekhyun yang seperti ini, tapi kini ia mengerti. Baekhyun tidak suka jika dirinya di abaikan seperti ini

" kau masih punya waktu dengan ponsel mu setelah pulang sekolah nanti" ucap baekhyun yang langsung membawa kyungsoo ke kantin.

Suasana riuh kantin masih tetap sama, kyungsoo dan baekhyun mencari tempat yang agaknya lumayan sepi dari kerumunan para gosipers di sana, tentu saja setalah memesan 2 bibimbap dan juice strawberry.

* * *

" ceritakan pada ku, apa yang membuat ponsel mu itu menyita seluruh perhatian mu " Tanya baekhyun sambil mengaduk ngaduk makanan yang ada didepannya itu.

" huh,, fans ku berulah" jawabnya dengan malas

"fans?" baekhyun sedikit ragu dengan apa yang ia dengar, maka dari itu ia mencoba kembali menanyakan hal itu pada kyungsoo.

" ahh… andwae, lebih tepatnya penguntit"

" penguntiit?" lagi lagi baekhyun bertanya dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

" hah, lupakan aku malas menceritakan baek."

" tapi aku ingin kau menceritakannya kyung…" mereka pun bertukar pandang, kyungsoo tahu percuma saja jika ia membungkam semuanya. Baekhyun akan melakukan segala sesuatunnya untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menghela nafas panjang panjang sebelum hendak memulai cerita nya itu.

Tapi sebelum sempat berbicara, Nampak seorang siswi yang sedang berdiri mematung di samping baekhyun dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengedipkan bahu.

* * *

"boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Tanya siswi disana mencoba memecahnkan keheningan

Kyungsoo yang tak tahu harus berucap apa pun menatap baekhyun lekat, seolah bertanya

"bagaimana? Haruskah kita mempersilakannya duduk?"

Baekhyun pun nampak ragu ketika harus meng iya kan hal itu, tapi jika di pikirkan lagi mungkin tidak ada salah nya jika hanya membiarkan orang lain makan dengan kita.

Sedikit geram Melihat bagaimana kyungsoo dan baekhyun terlalu lama memutuskan. Akhirnya siswi tersebut memilih langsung duduk di samping baekhyun tanpa meminta persetujuan dari mereka berdua.

Keadaan canggung yang kala itu terjadi membuat kyungsoo tak nyaman, ia terus saja memperhatikan siswi yang duduk disamping baekhyun dengan sorot mata curiga. Pasalnya kyungsoo merasa wajah siswi disana tidak lah asing. Lain hal nya dengan baekhyun, ia Nampak menikmati makanan dengan santai sambil sesekali memergoki dirinya sedang di pandangi oleh orang yang berada disisinya tersebut.

"siapa nama mu?" Tanya kyungsoo

Siswi itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menatap balik kyungsoo. Sedangkan baekhyun masih tetap melahap makanan nya dengan penasara menunggu jawaban dari siswi di sebelahnya.

"nae ireumi chanraa, park chanraa"

Jawabnya singkat.

" apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

" hmm aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin memang pernah. Saat itu kejadiannya sangat cepat, tapi aku mengingat mu "

Sontak baekhyun dan kyungsoo melotot tak yakin.

"nuguseo?"

Kini giliran baekhyun yang bertanya, ia menghadapkan tubuh mungilnya pada siswi tersebut

" sudah ku bilang nama ku chanraa "

" bukan itu idiot"

Kyungsoo sedikit kesal, itu membuat baekhyun memelototinya agar ia tidak bebicara kasar.

"lalu apa? Kau berharap aku G dragon?"

Kyungsoo tertawa remeh…

"hahaha, kalau kau G dragon, aku adalah lady gaga"

" hentikan kyung…" baekhyun mencoba menjadi penengah.

" serius lah sedikit" baekhyun juga memperingatkan siswi tersebut.

" kau sungguh tidak mengenal ku?" ulang siswi tersebut.

" maaf, aku baru tinggal di samcheok beberapa minggu ini. dan seingat ku aku belum berkenalan dengan banyak orang disini" tutur baekhyun.

"ada apa dengan nada bicaranya? Mengapa dia menjadi jinak seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun lekat. Ia mengira ada sesuatu yang salah dari diri baekhyun, ini bukan baekhyun yang ia kenal…

Kyungsoo yang melihat acara tatap menatap Antara baekhyun dan siswi itu pun geram. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok dan mengetuk kan nya pada meja, membuat chanyeol memalingkan muka dari baekhyun.

" kau akan terus menatap teman ku itu tanpa menjawabnya?"

" arraseo, "

Mimic muka chanyeol berubah begitu mendengar pertanyaan sinis kyungsoo lagi. Ia berbalik menatap baekhyun dengan

" aku adalah orang yang memeluk mu kemarin dikantin"

Tettt

Tettt

Tettt

" aku pergi, annyeong…."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang sedang berpikir keras.

2 orang Yang berpikir keras justru tak sadar jika chanyeol benar benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya, sampai akhirnya kyungsoo mendapat perintah dari seulgi sang kaka yang kebetulan lewat, untuk segera masuk kelas karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi.,

" baek… orang itu, orang yang kau cari"

.

.

TBC

* * *

akhirnya chapter ini bisa diupload juga..

aduh apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini?

mian karena sudah lama tidak update dan ceritanya sedikit...

sekali lagi jongmal mianhae...

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review , follow dan favorite...

maaf tidak bisa membalasnya...

Big Thanks To :

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie,

Shin . Rye, queen65,baekchan52, Ryemin132, zabet, Guest,

hunhan aegy, hyeolli, Molla, Girl, Fa, Yuki . han]

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

bye :D

RnR Please?


	11. Chapter 10

Annyeong readers ~~

kami kembali setelah sekian lamanya...

happy reading ^^

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Chanyeol menatap baekhyun lekat. Ia mengira ada sesuatu yang salah dari diri baekhyun, ini bukan baekhyun yang ia kenal…_

 _Kyungsoo yang melihat acara tatap menatap Antara baekhyun dan siswi itu pun geram. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok dan mengetuk kan nya pada meja, membuat chanyeol memalingkan muka dari baekhyun._

 _" kau akan terus menatap teman ku itu tanpa menjawabnya?"_

 _" arraseo, "_

 _Mimic muka chanyeol berubah begitu mendengar pertanyaan sinis kyungsoo lagi. Ia berbalik menatap baekhyun dengan_

 _" aku adalah orang yang memeluk mu kemarin dikantin"_

 _Tettt_

 _Tettt_

 _Tettt_

 _" aku pergi, annyeong…."_

 _Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang sedang berpikir keras._

 _2 orang Yang berpikir keras justru tak sadar jika chanyeol benar benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya, sampai akhirnya kyungsoo mendapat perintah dari seulgi sang kaka yang kebetulan lewat, untuk segera masuk kelas karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi.,_

 _" baek… orang itu, orang yang kau cari"_

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, dan menatap punggung siswi tersebut yang semakin menjauh. ada perasaan aneh yang berkecambuk di dalam pikiran nya saat ini, kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang ia cari beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata seorang siswi dari sekolah yang sama dengan nya. tapi bukan itu yang membuat alis baekhyun selalu bertautan ketika memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat seluruh penghuni kantin sekolah menyaksikan drama bioskop gratis.

Bagaimana bisa siswi tersebut bisa mengenal baekhyun?

Chanyeol kini sudah menjadi chanyeol seutuhnya, tentu saja seutuhnya. Setelah beberapa waktu tadi menghabiskan waktu nya menyamar menjadi chan raa..

Cukup sulit memang, harus bisa mengontrol nada suara di depan baekhyun dan teman nya tersebut. Belum lagi wigh gatal ini….

Setelah mengamati area sekitarnya aman, chanyeol keluar dari gudang kebersihan itu dengan menyimpan baju seragam SGHS disana dengan rapi, tentu saja chanyeol tidak ceroboh dengan menaruhnya di sembarang tempat, ia punya tempat tersendiri menyimpan seragam chan raa nya itu di temat aman, Chan raa?

Chanyeol teringat kembali bagaimana dengan tidak sengaja nya nama itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar.. ia pun tertawa geli ketika dengan polosnya baekhyun percaya akan hal ini, bahkan ia tak melihat tanda-tanda baekhyun menyimpan kecurigaan terhadapnya.

Chanyeol pun berjalan keluar sambil menutup pintu gudang itu rapat,,,

" chan…"

Deg

Chanyeol bersumpah jika saja orang yang ada di sampingnya ini bukan rekan penyamaran nya, ia sudah pasti akan membuang nya ke hutan belantara yang tak pernah terjamah manusia agar ia bisa berhenti berteriak dan membuatnya terkejut.

" ne hyung"

Saut chanyeol sembari memutar tubuhnya menghadap chen.

" kenapa kau lama sekali"

" aku terlalu bersemangat"

" pacar mu,….."

Chanyeol memasang siluet tajam ketika chen menyinggung soal baekhyun,

" yakkk,,, kau seperti akan memakan ku, aku tidak akan merebutnya. Hanya saja dia begitu manis, kau tahu?"

" kau melihatnya?" chanyeol malah bertanya balik

" yak, ketika kau duduk di samping nya. ku rasa kalian sangat cocok ketika bersama,"

" kami bukan sepasang kekasih hyung"

Chanyeol memasang muka suramm, walau bagaimana pun perasaan nya pada baekhyun ia belum yakin,,, ia takut. Takut jika perasaan ini membuat kedua nya merasa lah chanyeol sendiri masih mencari jawaban atas apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

" yak kau tak perlu sedih seperti itu, maksud ku….."

" sudah lah hyung. Kau tak usah menghibur ku. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa apa pada ku."

Chanyeol memotong perkataan chen barusan, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan chen. Chen yang kala itu langsung menyusul pergerakan chanyeol, berusaha meraih pundak si jangkung dengan susah payah. Agar terlihat lebih bersahabat maksudnya….

" maksud ku, kau cocok menjadi eonni nya jika berpakaian seperti itu. kalian kan sama-sama memakai rok hahaha"

Tawa nyaring chen memenuhi lorong koridor yang berada di area kelas 2 YNHS, sontak itu membuat chanyeol sedikit gerammm, tapi ia tahu chen benar-benar bermaksud membuatnya terhibur. Maka disusul lah chen dengan aksi kejar-kejaran itu, sampai akhirnya ia merasa dirinya limbung dan tubuhnya menyentuh lantai.

Chanyeol sadar ada yang salah dari cara nya jatuh, ia yakin dengan sangat bahwa ada kaki yang dengan sengaja menjulur keluar dari balik pintu yang barusan ia lewati. Buru-buru ia bangun, mencari siapa orang yang dengan sengaja melakukan hal pengecut seperti ini pada tak perlu sulit baginya untuk mencari seseorang itu. alih-alih akan merasa takut atau kabur karena tindakan nya tersebut, chnayeol malah mendapati orang tersebut dengan santainya menyenderkan badan dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat di dada.

" upss, mian aku tak sengaja" ucapnya tanpa penyesalan.

Chanyeol buru buru menghampiri orang itu dan ia berdiri tepat di depannya dengan jarak yang hanya terhalangi kilasan kedua hidung mereka, mata mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tak bersahabat seakan akan mereka ingin menelan orang yang ada di hadapannnya mereka.

Sadar jika yang mengejarnya tadi tidak ada di Antara bayangngannya, chen pun menoleh kebelakang memastikan bahwa chanyeol tidak benar benar tertinggal di gudang kebersihan tadi. Tapi lebih dari sekedar memastikan, chen mendapatkan hal yang lebih spektakuler…

Teman barunya chanyeol, junior sekaligus partnernya sedang berhadapan dengan kai si ketua basket YNHS dengan intens. Entah atmosfer apa yang terjadi di beberapa radius meter disana tapi chen yakin bahwa hal itu tidak lah baik, maka dari itu ia cepat-cepat menghampiri kedua nya dan menarik lengan chanyeol kesebelahnya.

" annyeonghaseo hyungnim"

Sapa kai dengan ramah sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dengan sopan pada chen.

" oohh kai-ssi? Kalian saling mengenal, apa kalian berteman?" chen mencoba mencairkan suasana, di tatapnya chanyeol dan kai secara bergantian, ia hanya mendapati kai tersenyum padanya seolah menutupi apa yang chen lihat beberapa detik lalu. Tapi berbanding balik dengan chanyeol, ia justru menatap chen dengan sengit seolah berkata" pake segala nanya"tentu saja itu membuat chen terkekeh geli.

"hyung kau tak usah memanggil ku dengan embel-embel ssi… panggil aku kai saja." Ucap kai sok akrab.

" wahh geurra?, aku leih suka memanggil mu kamjong si hitam asal kau tahu" sudut bibir kai yang saat itu tertarik seketika pun mengendur, lain hal nya dengan chanyeol. Justru ia mati matian menahan tawa ketika mendengar chen memanggilnya seperti itu.

" ngomong ngomong dimana teman mu? Biasa nya kalian bak kaos kaki dan sandal jepit yang tak terpisahkan". Ok yang kali ini membuat tawa chanyeol keluar dengan mulus, kai beralih menatap chanyeol dengan tidak suka, dan ia mencoba menahan emosi karena orang yang di depannya ini lebih tua darinya.

" waeyoo hyung? Apa kau tak tahu jika ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari jam istirahat tadi? Ucap kai sambil mencoba mengingatkan chen dengan cara yang telak. Karena kai tahu bahwa chen berada di tingkat akhir mau tak mau ia harus menjadi siswa yang baik baik di sekolah. Jika tidak begitu harus diyakinin bahwa nilai akhir chen pasti di luar dari kata memuaskan.

" ommo….. jam istirahat sudah berakhir ? mati aku, mrs. Goo akan mengulitiku dan menjadikannya santapan barbeque, chan aku pergi…." Ucap panik chen sambil pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan kai yang masih dalam situasi menegang itu.

" hebat juga kau, baru beberapa hari disini sudah mendapatkan teman sperti chen hyung. Kau beruntung asal kau tahu" kai tersenyum simpul dan berjalan beberapa langkah menuju kelasnya, tapi seketika ia kembali dan membisikan sesuatu pada chanyeol

" berhati hatilah,, aku tak memandang orang berdasarkan status yang dibawanya"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu seketika seperti mendapat sebuah peringatan dari sang ketua basket, "apa ini? apa ia mengetahui status ku?, apa dia mata mata? " beberapa pertanyaan yang lagi lagi tak akan mendapat jawaban itu muncul di kepala chanyeol yang kini mematung dengaan menatap punggung kai yang perlahan menghilang dari manik matanya.

Ingat sanksi yang akan di dapat jika kalian tidak menyerahkan nya tepat waktu, dan Sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, selalu bawa payung mu untuk berjaga jaga.

Ucap sebelum mengakhiri pelajaran dikelasnya.

Baik kyungsoo mau pun baekhyun bergegas membereskan beberapa buku pelajaran, meraka pun tidak mau ketika pulang nanti terjebak hujan percis seperti ramalan yang di katakana , bagi baekhyun itu sih no problem, karena ia di jemput oleh supir dengan mobil yang membuat ia tidak usah repot repot memikirkan hal itu, tapi mengingat ia punya janji dengan teman barunya yang menyadang gelar si pemilik jaket yang kemarin siang menyelamatkan baekhyun dari kedinginan akibat hujan, KAI. Kyungsoo pun ikut serta dalam hal ini. setelah kejadian tadi siang di kantin, seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi orang yang paling dicari tentu saja oleh baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Tiba tiba saja muncul di depan mata, bahkan sempat bercengkrama pula, sayang nya meraka tak menyadari itu, jangan salah kan baekhyun yang melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya siapa, mengapa, bagaimana, karena sejatinya ia tak benar benar melihat siswi itu. sedetik kemudian kyungsoo lalu menyulut emosi, ia pikir perkataan baekhyun itu membuatnya terasa tersindir. Kyungsoo membenarkan saat kejadian di kantin tersebut, ia bahkan bilang bahwa muka dari siswi itu tidak asing baginya. Tapi untuk bisa betul betul mengingat wajah seseorang bukan kah ia harus sering bertemu, seidaknya jika baru pertama kali bertemu, mereka harus menatap wajah masing masing dengan beberapa jam, sedang kan kyungsoo? 5 menit pun tidak, baekhyun pun merasa bersalah karena itu. ia segera meminta maaf pada kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo pun hanya menganggap hal itu hanya sebagian dari keter obsesiannya untuk mengulik seseorang yang bernama chan raa itu. dan juga Baekhyun pun beranggapan jika anak itu mungkin akan menemuinya lagi di lain waktu, mengingat cara ia mengakrabkan diri dengan baekhyun tadi dikantin, sepertinya memang akan begitu

Saat di minta untuk menemani baekhyun, kyungsoo dengan senang hati meng iyakan ajakan baekhyun. " siapa tahu ketemu tuh cowok sapu tangan" benak kyungsoo. Karena sampai detik ini kyungsoo memang tidak pernah lagi melihat lelaki penyelamat tempo hari tersebut. Dan dari penglihatannya beberapa waktu lalu yang mengetahui bahwa anak itu bersekolah di YNHS.

Tapi sebelum sempat menginjak area lapang sekolah tiba tibu hujan turun,,, baekhyun menatap langit dengan suram

" bagaimana ini baek? " Tanya kyungsoo

" kita tunggu sebentar kyung"

" tapi ini sepertinya akan lama, bagaimana?"

" aku pikir juga seperti itu, ayo kita tunggu di kelas saja"

Mereka pun kembali kekelas, pikirnya dari pada menunggu di luar dengan bosan dan kedinginan lebih baik di dalam ruangan yang hangat, sambil mendengar kan music. waktu terus saja berjalan dan hujan tak kunjung reda, maka dari itu Kyungsoo pun langsung menelepon eommanya untuk menjemput dirinya yang masih terjebak disekolah dengan baekhyun.

"eomma bisakah eomma datang ke sekolah menjemputku?"

"…."

"aku terjebak hujan sekarang bersama temanku dan aku lupa membawa payung ataupun jas hujan eomma"

"…."

"seulgi eonni sedang ada rapat OSIS sekarang eomma, aku tak mau menunggu eonni"

"…."

"ne, cepat datang ya eomma, gomawo eomma"

.

.

"baek sebentar lagi eommaku akan menjemput apa kau mau pulang bersama kami?"

"mm tidak usah kyung aku akan menunggu sampai hujan berhenti"

"apa kau yakin?"

"ne, lagipula aku kan sudah ada janji dengan siswa YNHS itu"

"tapi sekarang hujan baek apa mungkin dia masih menunggumu?"

"aku yakin dia masih menungguku"

Yakin bahwa kai akan menunggunya? Oh ayolah baekhyun, dia adalah seorang lelaki yang baru kemarin siang kau temui. Baekhyun sendiri susah payah meyakinkan hatinya sendiri agar percaya bahwa kai memang akan benar benar mnunggunya.

" ayolah baek, itu hanya sebuah jaket. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok" ucap kyungsoo, di saat ia melihat keraguan dari wajah baekhyun

" aku percaya pada nya, kyung.. kau pulang lah dulu. Ibu mu pasti sebentar lagi sampai" baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun tentu saja kyungsoo tahu hal itu, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak lagi..

" arraseo, aku pergi. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu… "

" nde, gweenchana"

" annyeong"

Kyungsoo pun menghilang di balik pintu kelas itu, tinggal baekhyun yang mungkin masih tersisa di sekolah ini. Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu, sampai akhirnya ia teringat chanyeol.

" sudah dua hari terakhir ini dia idak menghubungi ku.. ada apa dengan nya?"

Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan ponsel nya yang berada di dalam tas, ia menekan dan mencari nomor kontak chanyeol dan segera menghubunginya…

Bukannya suara bash chanyeol yang didengar, baekhyun malah disughkan dengan suara wanita lembut nan menjengkelkan.

( nomor yang anda tuju saat ini sedang tidak bisa menjawab panggilan anda, silakan hubungi sesaat lagi")

" ishhh,,, wae geura? Ada apa dengan mu park?" omel baekhyun sambil terus berusaha menghubungi chanyeol

" yeoll,, angkat telepon ku"

" yeoll, ada apa dengan mu? "

" apa kau sakit, mengapa kau tak menghubungi ku?"

" yeolliee, apa kau pergi ke kutub utara? Cepat pulang, jika tidak aku akan menghubungi FBI"

" apa kau benar benar bergabung dengan NASA? Apa kau dikirim ke bulan bersama segerombolan monkey untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan? Cepat hubungi aku"

" Ya.. park chanyeolllllllllll… balas pesan ku idiott"

" park, Aku benar benar menghawatirkan mu, cepat hubungi aku setelah mendengar pesan suara ku ini, kau mengerti?"

Entah sudah berapa banyak baekhyun melakukan panggilan, pesan suara bahkan pengiriman pesan pun tak terhitung jumlahnya,,, tak biasanya chanyeol seperti ini. Saking khawatirnya baekhyun bahkan tak sadar jika hujan sudah reda, ia menatap keluar jendela dan melihat ke langit, bahwa di atas sana sudah tidak ada lagi awan hitam yang sejak tadi menurunkan hujan. Tak pikir panjang lagi ia pun segera berlari keluar kelas, ia benar benar harus mengembalikan jaket ini pada kai, dan ia masih sangat yakin bahwa kai akan benar benar menunggunya disana.

Tapi alangkah kecewanya baekhyun, ketika tak mendapati seorang pun di bangku taman atau box telepon itu, "mungkin ia mencari tempat berteduh" baekhyun mencoba kembali berpikir positif, ia berjalan mendekati bangku taman dan duduk disana, memperhatikan sekeliling mencoba mendapati sosok kai di antara celah penglihatannya, tapi bukannya kai yang ia temukan melainkan sosok lelaki dengan wigh panjang bak perempuan.

" hah? Apa dia sedang ikut acara reality show?" ejek baekhyun, tapi ketika di lihat semakin lekat, seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang YNHS itu tak saing.. pria tinggi dengan seragam khas YNHS dan sebuah wigh yang menempel pada kepalanya. Baekhyun pun dengan ragu melangkah mendekati lelaki itu.

"ckck bukan hanya kepalanya yang di pasangi wigh.. ternyata bibir nya di beri lipstick merah terang" ucap baekhyun pelan,siapa sebenarnya siswa ini? Apa dia benar benar gila? baekhyun sedikit membungkukan wajahnya untk bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas, tapi ketika ia semakin mendekat dan wajah itu semakin jelas, dan semakin jelas….

"ASTAGA, ka-kau"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya karena baru update lagi,

oh ya chapter kemarin sedikit banget yah, tapi ini sudah berusaha untuk di perpanjang ya..

untuk semua yang sudah review terima kasih banyak.

Big Thanks To :

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie,

Shin . Rye, queen65,baekchan52, Ryemin132, zabet, Guest,

hunhan aegy, hyeolli, Molla, Girl, Fa, Yuki . han]

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

bye :D

RnR Please?

Review Jusseyo ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Annyeong readers ~~

kami kembali setelah sekian lamanya...

happy reading ^^

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Kyungsoo pun menghilang di balik pintu kelas itu, tinggal baekhyun yang mungkin masih tersisa di sekolah ini. Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu, sampai akhirnya ia teringat chanyeol._

 _" sudah dua hari terakhir ini dia idak menghubungi ku.. ada apa dengan nya?"_

 _Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan ponsel nya yang berada di dalam tas, ia menekan dan mencari nomor kontak chanyeol dan segera menghubunginya…_

 _Bukannya suara bash chanyeol yang didengar, baekhyun malah disughkan dengan suara wanita lembut nan menjengkelkan._

 _( nomor yang anda tuju saat ini sedang tidak bisa menjawab panggilan anda, silakan hubungi sesaat lagi")_

 _" ishhh,,, wae geura? Ada apa dengan mu park?" omel baekhyun sambil terus berusaha menghubungi chanyeol_

 _" yeoll,, angkat telepon ku"_

 _" yeoll, ada apa dengan mu? "_

 _" apa kau sakit, mengapa kau tak menghubungi ku?"_

 _" yeolliee, apa kau pergi ke kutub utara? Cepat pulang, jika tidak aku akan menghubungi FBI"_

 _" apa kau benar benar bergabung dengan NASA? Apa kau dikirim ke bulan bersama segerombolan monkey untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan? Cepat hubungi aku"_

 _" Ya.. park chanyeolllllllllll… balas pesan ku idiott"_

 _" park, Aku benar benar menghawatirkan mu, cepat hubungi aku setelah mendengar pesan suara ku ini, kau mengerti?"_

 _Entah sudah berapa banyak baekhyun melakukan panggilan, pesan suara bahkan pengiriman pesan pun tak terhitung jumlahnya,,, tak biasanya chanyeol seperti ini. Saking khawatirnya baekhyun bahkan tak sadar jika hujan sudah reda, ia menatap keluar jendela dan melihat ke langit, bahwa di atas sana sudah tidak ada lagi awan hitam yang sejak tadi menurunkan hujan. Tak pikir panjang lagi ia pun segera berlari keluar kelas, ia benar benar harus mengembalikan jaket ini pada kai, dan ia masih sangat yakin bahwa kai akan benar benar menunggunya disana._

 _Tapi alangkah kecewanya baekhyun, ketika tak mendapati seorang pun di bangku taman atau box telepon itu, "mungkin ia mencari tempat berteduh" baekhyun mencoba kembali berpikir positif, ia berjalan mendekati bangku taman dan duduk disana, memperhatikan sekeliling mencoba mendapati sosok kai di antara celah penglihatannya, tapi bukannya kai yang ia temukan melainkan sosok lelaki dengan wigh panjang bak perempuan._

 _" hah? Apa dia sedang ikut acara reality show?" ejek baekhyun, tapi ketika di lihat semakin lekat, seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang YNHS itu tak saing.. pria tinggi dengan seragam khas YNHS dan sebuah wigh yang menempel pada kepalanya. Baekhyun pun dengan ragu melangkah mendekati lelaki itu._

 _"ckck bukan hanya kepalanya yang di pasangi wigh.. ternyata bibir nya di beri lipstick merah terang" ucap baekhyun pelan,siapa sebenarnya siswa ini? Apa dia benar benar gila? baekhyun sedikit membungkukan wajahnya untk bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas, tapi ketika ia semakin mendekat dan wajah itu semakin jelas, dan semakin jelas…._

 _"ASTAGA, ka-kau"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"kau tak perlu melakukan ini, kau tahu?"

"aku harus"

"KAU…"

"Oh sehun"

"Kim jongin"

Kai menatap kepergian sehun dari balik jendela kelas, setelah bel sekolah berbunyi dirinya bergegas pergi menemui sahabat karibnya tersebut. maksudnya sih ingin menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah istirahat tadi, tapi Nampak nya sehun sedang tidak ingin diganggu untuk saat ini. Terbukti dari bagaimana rekasi sehun ketika kai datang dari balik pintu kelas sehun.

" wae geurae?" Tanya kai, ketika dirinya melangkah mendekati sehun dan duduk di bangku tepat dihadapan sehun.

"eopseo" jawab sehun ketus.

Tidak ada? Jawaban sehun malah berbanding balik dengan sikapnya, tentu kai tahu hal itu. Bertemu dan mulai bersahabat saat junior high school dulu membuat mereka mengetahui karakter masing masing. Kai tahu ada yang tidak beres dari sikap sehun ini

" olimpade mu tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kau ingat itu?"

" aku lebih tahu hal itu, dibading siapa pun"

Sehun mulai emosi dengan pengalihan pembicaran oleh kai, memikirkan soal baekhyun saja sudah membuat tidurnya semalam benar benar tersita, bahkan ia tak ingat lagi bahwa 3 hari lagi dia benar benar di hadapkan dengan olimpiade tersebut.

" aku pun lebih memahami dirimu lebih dari siapaun termasuk dirimu"

Kai berdiri dari duduknya, melipatkan kedua tangan nya di dada dan menatap lekap sehun.

" kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari ku oh sehun, cepat ceritakan pada ku"

"huufftttt"

Sehun mengeluarkan nafas panjangnya, pasrah sudah dirinya mencoba menutupi perihal ini pada si kai… ia pun sangat tahu dengan jelas hal yang dicobanya ini akan sia sia saja. Maka dari itu ia pun menceritakan semua nya pada kai, tentang majikannya, hukuman pernyataan cinta yang membuat majikannya itu di bully di sekolahnya beserta hukuman yang di berikan untuknya.

" apa? Kau gila, tidak tidak dia yang gila. K-kau tidak akan melakukan itu kan oh sehun, tidak akan….."

Sehun sudah memprediksikan hal ini, kai pasti akan lebih histeris dari pada dirinya. Ia terus mengoceh pada sehun setelah sehun menyelesaikan cerita nya tersebut, alih alih melarangnya untuk melakukan hukuman yang diberikan majikannya tersebut, kai juga memari sehun atas penolakkan nya itu. Walaupun pernyataan itu hanya sebuah sandiwara, tapi apa salahnya jika jawaban yang diberikan juga sandiwara?

" bukankah sudah ku beritahu alasannya?"

" ta-tttaapii, "

" sudah lah kai,,, ini demi kebaikannya"

"kau benar, mianhae. Aishh aku membenci queen bee sekolah kita"

Omelan kai seketika berhenti, ia sadar sehun tak punya pilihan di sini. Kai pun berencana menemani sehun selama masa hukumannya tersebut, sehun tentu melarang keras. Dari pada menemaninya menanggung malu lebih baik ia latihan basket bersama teamnya. Dan kai pun hanya bisa meng iya kan perintah sahabatnya itu, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya tidak akan benar benar melakukan hal itu, ia akan tetap menemani sehun dari kejauhan.

* * *

"ka-kau"

" annyeong nona, kau datang"

" ka-kau melakukannya?"

" ini yang kau mau, bagaiamana? Apa aku di maafkan?"

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya tersebut,sehingga tas yang berisi jaket kai yang sedari tadi di jinjingnya pun terhjatuh di atas aspal yang masih basah karena hujan tadi. ia tidak percaya sehun benar benar melakukan hal gila yang dimintanya, parahnya lagi baekhyun justru melupakan hal itu, selama 2 jam setelah pulang sekolah ia justru duduk santai di kelasnya yang hangat sambil bercengkrama dengan kyungsoo, tapi disini oh sehun dengan seragam basahnya berdiri sambil menahan malu.

Memakai wigh panjang berwarna cokelat dan lipstick merah yang baekhyun berikan kepadanya kemarin sore, oh sehun tentu saja Nampak konyol dengan hal itu. Jangan lupakan status nya juga. Melakukannya di depan gerbang sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi , tentu saja menjadi tontonan yang menghebohkan bagi warga YNHS. Banyak yang mencibir tindakan sehun yang dinilai memalukan dirinya sendiri, bahkan ada yang tertawa terbahak bahak sambil mengolok dan menggoda nya. Saat seperti ini sehun hanya bisa pura pura mengabaikan mereka semua, walaupun dalam kenyataan ia merasa harga dirinya sudah benar benar jatuh di tempat yang paling dalam.

Kai yang saat itu juga menyaksikan hal yang membuatnya geram dari balik pos penjagaa sekolahnya pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, oh sehun "si keras kepala" apapun cara yang ia lakukan agar sehun berhenti, tentu akan berbalik nihil. Sampai pada waktunya ketika hujan turun , sehun yang masih dalam posisi awalnya itu tak bergerak mencari tempat berteduh kai berteriak di balik pintu pos penjagaan.

"yak oh sehun, ini hujan"

" aku tahu"

Kai mengerutkan kedua alisnya, benar benar oh sehun ucapnya.

" cepat cari tempat berteduh bodoh, kau mau badan mu itu terus diguyur air?"

Ucap kai menambahkan volume teriakannya.

"untung lah, coba kalau diguyur uang. Kau pasti akan berlari ke mari dan melakuakan apa yang kulakukan"

"yak, KAU, kau sudah melakukannya, jadi berhenti lah sekarang"

"nanaeun gwenchana" teriaknya untuk menghentikan ocehan kai yang malah membuat pusing dikepala nya bertambah.

" aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau benar benar melihatku nona"

Ucap pelan sehun dengan pandangan lurus yang tertuju pada gerbang sekolah SGHS, memohon pada hujan, bukan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Melainkan agar baekhyun mengetahui bahwa hujan ini membawanya pada permintaan maaf yang benar benar tulus dari dirinya. Bukan karena hukuman yang baekhyun berikan., tapi benar benar sebuah penyesalan yang teramat.

"oh sehun, ka kau"

Bibir baekhyun terasa kelu saat itu juga, ia tak menyangka seseorang yang ia lihat di depan matanya kini adalah oh sehun. Dilihatnya lelaki yang kini tengah bergetar hebat itu. Perlahan ia mendekat dengan ragu.

" kau kedinginan" ucap baekhyun ketika bibir yang membiru milik sehun terus bergetar menahan dingin.

" aku baik baik saja nona, jadi bagaiamana? Apa aku dimaafkan?"

" hmm aku, akku"

Baekhyun terbata bata, ia tak tahu harus berucap apa disaat seperti ini, dari pada harus memaafkan oh sehun, baekhyun merasa dirinya lah yang harus benar benar memohon permaafan itu.

" aku tahu nona, ini memang tak mudah. Aku pamit" sehun pergi begitu saja setelah dilihatnya baekhyun yang Nampak ragu. ia tak mau membuat majikannya itu semakin berpikir keras tentang dirinya. Dan baekhyun sendiri hanya menatap kepergian sehun dengan penuh sesal. Sampai akhirnya sang supir jemputannya datang menghampiri baekhyun untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Mereka pulang ke rumah yang sama dengan cara yang berbeda, serta konflik yang tak kunjung terselesaikan. Sekarang tak hanya sehun yang harus menyesali tindakan nya, baekhyun pun harus menyesal karena permintaan bodohnya tesebut.

Kejadian sehun-baekhyun bak drama musical itu pun menyisakan satu orang dengan jutaan pertanyaan, satu satu nya orang yang melihat bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu setelah hujan yang menjadi saksi tanda tulus permintaan maaf oh sehun untuk byun baekyun

" BAEKHYUN-SEHUN? MEREKA?"

Seru kai sambil menatap mobil baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

.

TBC

* * *

Big Thanks To :

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie,

Shin . Rye, queen65,baekchan52, Ryemin132, zabet, Guest,

hunhan aegy, hyeolli, Molla, Girl, Fa, Yuki . han]

RnR?


	13. Chapter 12

happy reading ^^

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _"yak oh sehun, ini hujan"_

 _" aku tahu"_

 _Kai mengerutkan kedua alisnya, benar benar oh sehun ucapnya._

 _" cepat cari tempat berteduh bodoh, kau mau badan mu itu terus diguyur air?"_

 _Ucap kai menambahkan volume teriakannya._

 _"untung lah, coba kalau diguyur uang. Kau pasti akan berlari ke mari dan melakuakan apa yang kulakukan"_

 _"yak, KAU, kau sudah melakukannya, jadi berhenti lah sekarang"_

 _"nanaeun gwenchana" teriaknya untuk menghentikan ocehan kai yang malah membuat pusing dikepala nya bertambah._

 _" aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau benar benar melihatku nona"_

 _Ucap pelan sehun dengan pandangan lurus yang tertuju pada gerbang sekolah SGHS, memohon pada hujan, bukan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Melainkan agar baekhyun mengetahui bahwa hujan ini membawanya pada permintaan maaf yang benar benar tulus dari dirinya. Bukan karena hukuman yang baekhyun berikan., tapi benar benar sebuah penyesalan yang teramat._

 _"oh sehun, ka kau"_

 _Bibir baekhyun terasa kelu saat itu juga, ia tak menyangka seseorang yang ia lihat di depan matanya kini adalah oh sehun. Dilihatnya lelaki yang kini tengah bergetar hebat itu. Perlahan ia mendekat dengan ragu._

 _" kau kedinginan" ucap baekhyun ketika bibir yang membiru milik sehun terus bergetar menahan dingin._

 _" aku baik baik saja nona, jadi bagaiamana? Apa aku dimaafkan?"_

 _" hmm aku, akku"_

 _Baekhyun terbata bata, ia tak tahu harus berucap apa disaat seperti ini, dari pada harus memaafkan oh sehun, baekhyun merasa dirinya lah yang harus benar benar memohon permaafan itu._

 _" aku tahu nona, ini memang tak mudah. Aku pamit" sehun pergi begitu saja setelah dilihatnya baekhyun yang Nampak ragu. ia tak mau membuat majikannya itu semakin berpikir keras tentang dirinya. Dan baekhyun sendiri hanya menatap kepergian sehun dengan penuh sesal. Sampai akhirnya sang supir jemputannya datang menghampiri baekhyun untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah._

 _Mereka pulang ke rumah yang sama dengan cara yang berbeda, serta konflik yang tak kunjung terselesaikan. Sekarang tak hanya sehun yang harus menyesali tindakan nya, baekhyun pun harus menyesal karena permintaan bodohnya tesebut._

 _Kejadian sehun-baekhyun bak drama musical itu pun menyisakan satu orang dengan jutaan pertanyaan, satu satu nya orang yang melihat bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu setelah hujan yang menjadi saksi tanda tulus permintaan maaf oh sehun untuk byun baekyun_

 _" BAEKHYUN-SEHUN? MEREKA?"_

 _Seru kai sambil menatap mobil baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari tempat tersebut._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Bergelut dengan pikiran. Tapi bergemuruh dengan hati nya, Itu lah yang di rasakan baekhyun saat ini. Ketika akal sehatnya bertarung dengan naluri hatinya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menganggap kejadian tadi siang sebagai balasan yg harus oh sehun dapatkan, Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. hati nya kini benar benar bertolak belakang dengan hal yang logis !

tak seharusnya baekhyun bersikap semudah itu dengan menganggap semuanya selesai sampai disini. Ia tak ingin ini semua berlalu tanpa penyesalan.

"Apa yg harus ku lakukan?"  
Ucap baekhyun di sela lamunanya itu.

"apa kau ingin makan yg lain? Dari tadi kau hanya mengaduk ngaduk makanan mu"

Tanya sang nenek ketika melihat baekhyun yang sepertinya enggan untuk makan malam.

Tapi bukannya menjawab. Baekhyun malah tetap bungkam dengan tatapan yang kosong

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kau harus memakan makanan mu baekhyuniee"

"Yak byun baekhyun"

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan sang nenek dengan penekanan itu pun akhirnya bisa membuat baekhyun tersadar dan mulai menatap sang nenek dengan terkejut.

"Nde halmoeni?"

Sang nenek yang melihat jawaban polos baekhyun itu pun sangat terpukul, ia tahu ada yg di sembunyikan dari baekhyun. Ia tak bermaksud meneriaki nya seperti tadi.

"Apa kau ingin berlibur? Nenek akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan"

Neneknya tahu Ia tak mungkin semudah itu bisa mengetahui atau diberitahu oleh baekhyun sendiri tentang masalah yg dihadapi baekhyun, dari pada bergelut untuk mengetahui semua itu alangkah lebih baiknya mengobati yang sudah terjadi.

"hmm.. sepertinya aku banyak tugas halmoeni. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlibur"

Tolak baekhyun dengan halus. Tentu saja ia berbohong dengan hal itu, Ia ingin ingin sekali. Bahkan sudah sekitar seminggu ia berasa di samcheok dirinya belum pernah berkeliling menikmati pemandangan daerah sekitar.

Tapi lagi Lagi Sang nenek merasa kecewa untuk kedua kalinya karena tak bisa membantu cucuknya untuk keluar atau pun mengurangi permasalahan yg ada.

"Tapi.. halmoeni"

Ucap baekhyun dengan ragu

"Tapi apa baekie?"

Sang nenek berharap harap cemas. Mungkin kah baekhyun ingin berubah pikiran?

"HMM.. di dimana . Emm sebenarnya di mana oh sehun sekarang?"

"Oh sehun? Sehun-ah?

Sang nenek terheran heran. Untuk apa baekhyun mencari sehun ? Apa masalah mereka belum selesai juga?.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan sang nenek

"Sehun eommanim. Dimana sehun-ah?

Alih alih menjawab. Tapi sang nenek malah melontarkan pertanyaan baekhyun pada seorang ahjuma yang baru saja datang dengan membawakan susu strawbery untuk baekhyun. Kalo baekhyun tidak salah dengar sang nenek barusan memanggil ahjuma itu dengan sebutan sehun eommanim? Itu berarti ahjuma ini? Ibu sehun?

"Sehun-ah? Hmm... apa ada yang nyonya perlukan? Nyonya bisa mengatakannya pada saya"

Jawab sopan ahjhuma yang juga menjadi ibu kandung sehun itu.

"Bukan aku, Tapi sepertinya uri baekhie yang mempunyai urusan dengan sehun-ah... bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malu. Pernyataan neneknya barusan seakan akan sedang mengintimidasi baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengan sehun.

"Hmm.. ne ahjuma. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan sehun?"

Tanya kembali baekhyun. Tapi jawaban yang di berikan ahjuma itu terlalu lama. Ia seakan berpikir cara menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun tersebut. takut jika ucapannya menyinggung baekhyun.

"Wae geura. Sehun eommanim?"

"maaf kan saya nyonya. Tapi sepertinya sehun kurang sehat hari ini."

Kurang sehat? Sakit maksudnya? Apa mungkin akibat hujan tadi? Terakhir kali baekhyun melihat kondisi sehun yang mematung dengan seragam basah dengan Tubuh yang menggigil hebat. Apa ini karena baekhyun? Dia benar benar sakit karena baekhyun?

"Ahjuma, dimana kamarnya?"

"Nde?"

baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang sepenuh dengan penyesalan.

"aku tanya dimana kamar oh sehun ahjuma!"

* * *

Tubuh tinggi itu terbaring lemah,dengan selimut tipis yang hanya menutupi sampai bagian perut. Butiran air menetes dari balik pelipisnya dan turun ke rahang yang begitu tajam. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya perlahan, tak ingin membuat sang penghuni yang sedang tidur dengan gusar itu terbangun.  
Baekhyun duduk disamping kasur ia membenarkan selimut itu supaya menutupi semua badan sehun sampai dada. Tapi sekali lagi ia mencoba merasakan bagaimana tipisnya selimut itu. Hanya dengan menggesekan ibu jari dan jari telunjukanya di antara selimut itu pun baekhyun sudah tahu ini tidak akan membuatnya merasakan hangat. Dengan hati hati baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil selimut tebal yang berjejer di ranjang nya tersebut.

Setibanya baekhyun di kamar sehun, ia kembali menutupi badan sehun dengan selimut tebal miliknya.. pikirannya kalang kabut, jadi di tempat ini sehun tinggal.. kamar ini tidak telalu besar bahkan jika diukur mungkin hanya setengah luas dari kamar baekhyun. Manik matanya memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan itu, ada sebuah piagam dan piala yang dipajang di antara rak buku itu.

Disana tertera juara 1 olimpade IPA 2014, seketika itulah baekhyun juga sadar jika beberapa hari kedepan sehun akan mengikuti kejuaraan itu lagi, tapi dengan melihat kondisinya sekarang baekhyun jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika hari itu tiba sehun masih sakit? Ia tak dapat mempertahankan gelarnya karena kurang konsentrasi dan pulang dengan membawa kekecewaan untuk sekolahnya ? oh GOD jika hari itu benar benar terjadi maka baekhyun bersumpah itu semua adalah salah dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum obat mu?"

Omel baekhyun pelan. Ketika melihat obat yang masih utuh itu berada diatas meja dengan segelas air yang mungkin sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya sehun. Baekhyun membantu sehun memeinum obat itu tentu dengan hati- hati agar tidak membangunkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat baekhyun menemaninya, baekhyun tersadar jika malam semakin larut ia tak bisa terus menerus disini, terlebih jika ibu sehun datang untuk melihat keadaan sehun dan menemukan baekhyun masih betah berada disisi putranya tersebut. perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan untuk beberapa detik baekhyun menatap lekat wajah sehun yang mulai terlihat tenang di balik tidurnya tersebut.

"mianhandago sehun-ah….. "

Ucap lirih baekhyun, ia segera berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan lama disini membuat hatinya semakin merasa bersalah. Jadi lebih baik ia segera pergi dan membiarkan sehun beristirahat.

"hajima, mianhae"

Deg,,,

"se sehun, k kau"

Baekhyun terbata, ia tak bisa berucap. Mungkin kah sedari tadi sehun tidak tidur? Ia berbohong dan pura pura tidur? Jadi semua ucapan baekhyun?

Baekhyun tak berani berbalik, mungkin kini ia tengah malu besar. Ia tetap melangkah pergi sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"hajima, jongmal minhae."

Suhu badan baekhyun memanas, ia tak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini? Apa mungkin akibat sentuhan sehun yang kini sedang menahan pergelangan tangannya ? lalu membagi demam nya?

Tapi lengan sehun begitu dingin jika dirasakan, lalu mengapa badan baekhyun yang memanas? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia dengan ragu dan perlahan membalikkan badan nya dan menata sehun..

"fiuhhhhh, syukurlah"

Lega baekhyun, ternyata sehun hanya mengigau, jadi yang diucapkan nya barusan pun tak perlu baekhyun khawairkan. Lalu apa sekarang? Sehun menggengam lengan baekhyun dengan erat, ini tak boleh terjadi lebih lama lagi. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi ia akan melepaskan lengan baekhyun, ia tentu beberapa saat lagi..lagi dan lagi…

Sampai akhirnya kantuk baekhyun tak bisa di tahan dan akhirnya baekhyun tertidur disamping sehun….

TBC

* * *

hay welcome back !

kembali lagi di ff ini ?

how about this chapter?

terlalu pendek yah? hahaha maaf yah,,,,

terima kasih buat semuanya :D

sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ^^

Review Jusseyo ?

Big Thanks To :

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie,

Shin . Rye, queen65,baekchan52, Ryemin132, zabet, Guest,

hunhan aegy, hyeolli, Molla, Girl, Fa, Yuki . han]


	14. Chapter 13

happy reading ^^

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Tubuh tinggi itu terbaring lemah,dengan selimut tipis yang hanya menutupi sampai bagian perut. Butiran air menetes dari balik pelipisnya dan turun ke rahang yang begitu tajam. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya perlahan, tak ingin membuat sang penghuni yang sedang tidur dengan gusar itu terbangun.  
Baekhyun duduk disamping kasur ia membenarkan selimut itu supaya menutupi semua badan sehun sampai dada. Tapi sekali lagi ia mencoba merasakan bagaimana tipisnya selimut itu. Hanya dengan menggesekan ibu jari dan jari telunjukanya di antara selimut itu pun baekhyun sudah tahu ini tidak akan membuatnya merasakan hangat. Dengan hati hati baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil selimut tebal yang berjejer di ranjang nya tersebut.

Setibanya baekhyun di kamar sehun, ia kembali menutupi badan sehun dengan selimut tebal miliknya.. pikirannya kalang kabut, jadi di tempat ini sehun tinggal.. kamar ini tidak telalu besar bahkan jika diukur mungkin hanya setengah luas dari kamar baekhyun. Manik matanya memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan itu, ada sebuah piagam dan piala yang dipajang di antara rak buku itu.

Disana tertera juara 1 olimpade IPA 2014, seketika itulah baekhyun juga sadar jika beberapa hari kedepan sehun akan mengikuti kejuaraan itu lagi, tapi dengan melihat kondisinya sekarang baekhyun jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika hari itu tiba sehun masih sakit? Ia tak dapat mempertahankan gelarnya karena kurang konsentrasi dan pulang dengan membawa kekecewaan untuk sekolahnya ? oh GOD jika hari itu benar benar terjadi maka baekhyun bersumpah itu semua adalah salah dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum obat mu?"

Omel baekhyun pelan. Ketika melihat obat yang masih utuh itu berada diatas meja dengan segelas air yang mungkin sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya sehun. Baekhyun membantu sehun memeinum obat itu tentu dengan hati- hati agar tidak membangunkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat baekhyun menemaninya, baekhyun tersadar jika malam semakin larut ia tak bisa terus menerus disini, terlebih jika ibu sehun datang untuk melihat keadaan sehun dan menemukan baekhyun masih betah berada disisi putranya tersebut. perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan untuk beberapa detik baekhyun menatap lekat wajah sehun yang mulai terlihat tenang di balik tidurnya tersebut.

"mianhandago sehun-ah….. "

Ucap lirih baekhyun, ia segera berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan lama disini membuat hatinya semakin merasa bersalah. Jadi lebih baik ia segera pergi dan membiarkan sehun beristirahat.

"hajima, mianhae"

Deg,,,

"se sehun, k kau"

Baekhyun terbata, ia tak bisa berucap. Mungkin kah sedari tadi sehun tidak tidur? Ia berbohong dan pura pura tidur? Jadi semua ucapan baekhyun?

Baekhyun tak berani berbalik, mungkin kini ia tengah malu besar. Ia tetap melangkah pergi sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"hajima, jongmal minhae."

Suhu badan baekhyun memanas, ia tak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini? Apa mungkin akibat sentuhan sehun yang kini sedang menahan pergelangan tangannya ? lalu membagi demam nya?

Tapi lengan sehun begitu dingin jika dirasakan, lalu mengapa badan baekhyun yang memanas? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia dengan ragu dan perlahan membalikkan badan nya dan menata sehun..

"fiuhhhhh, syukurlah"

Lega baekhyun, ternyata sehun hanya mengigau, jadi yang diucapkan nya barusan pun tak perlu baekhyun khawairkan. Lalu apa sekarang? Sehun menggengam lengan baekhyun dengan erat, ini tak boleh terjadi lebih lama lagi. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi ia akan melepaskan lengan baekhyun, ia tentu beberapa saat lagi..lagi dan lagi…

Sampai akhirnya kantuk baekhyun tak bisa di tahan dan akhirnya baekhyun tertidur disamping sehun…

* * *

 **Chapter 13 :**

Baekhyun bangun dengan syok hebat, setelahnya sadar ia baru ingat dirinya bangun di tempat tidur sehun. Sunggu rasanya seperti ingin tertelan perut bumi sampai kedasar dasarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tertidur disini? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ketika ia bangun ia tak melihat sehun disampingnya, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ?  
sehun pasti sudah melihat wajah buruknya ketika tidur

"Apa aku membuat pulau?"  
"Apa ada sesuatu di sudut mataku?"  
"Apa aku mendengkur? Ahhhh tidaaaakkkkkkk"

Sehun yang kala itu mendengar teriakan baekhyun dari balik pintu dapur pun terkikik geli, menurutnya baekhyun terlalu manis ketika tidur. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sehun bisa merasakan kedamaian disana...

"Halmoeni aku berangkat"

Teriak baekhyun ketika sepasang sepatunya sudah selesai dipakai, ia bahkan melewatkan sarapannya.

"Chakkama"  
Ucap sang nenek menghentikan langkah baekhyun tepat di depan pintu

"Ini bawa ini,kau belum sarapan"  
Sang nenek memasukan kotak bekal yang berisi 2 porsi sandwich dan 2 kotak susu.

"Kapan nenek menyiapkan ini?"

Neneknya tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sungguh ini sangat mencurigakan...

"Apa nenek tahu sesuatu tentang kejadian semalam?"

Tanya baekhyun dengan mata yang mengintimidasi, neneknya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tawa

"Aigoo, kalian sangat lucu. Cepat berangkat sana.. kalian akan terlambat"

"Yak halmoeni... kau sangat keterlaluan"

Umpat baekhyun kesal. Saat sang nenek dengan santai kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

baekhyun pun berjalan sambil memasukan kotak bekal itu kedalam tas nya.

Nanar coklatnya menangkap lelaki tinggi yang sedang mengeluarkan sepedah dari balik pintu gudang yang terletak di bagian depan halaman keluarga Byun.

"Annyeong nona, selamat pagi"

Sapa oh sehun, dengan sepedah yang siap ia kemajukan.  
Baekhyun merutuk semua kejadian pagi ini. haruskah ia berpapasan dengan sehun setelah kejadian yang memalukan tadi malam? Oh god ayolah oh sehun pasti sedang tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Ne pagi.."  
"Aku pergi dulu nona"  
"Chakammannyo"  
Tahan baekhyun ketika sehun belum sempat menggoes salah satu pedal sepedahnya itu

"Kau yakin akan berangkat dengan sepedah mu itu?

Sehun menatap baekhyun heran, maksudnya dari pertanyaan nya barusan soal "yakin" itu mengarah kemana?  
Toh memang setiap hari ia pergi sekolah dengan sepedah kesayangannya ini.

Melihat sehun yang tak berbica sepatah katapun membuat baekhyun sedikit gusar.

"Ma maksudku, kau akan terlambat jika menggunakan sepedah mu itu"

Ohhh sekarang sehun mengerti. Baekhyun menghawatirkannya... sehun pun tersenyum penuh arti disana, lain hal nya dengan baekhyun yang tak mengerti maksud dibalik senyuman sehun yang ia lontarkan pada baekhyun

"Gwencaha nona, aku tidak akan terlambat. Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkan ku"

Baekhyun melongoo...

"what? Apa dia tidak mengerti maksud ku kau harus ikut bersama ku dengan mobil ini, supaya aku bisa berbicara dan meminta maaf pada mu... dan fix semua masalah diantara kita akan benar benar selelsai.. ohhhh sehun bodoh ayolah kenapa kau tidak memahi situasi ini."

Omel baekhyun dalam hati.

"Arraseo arraseo, kau ikutlah bersama ku dengan mobil ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Sehun kembali terdiam mencerna semua yang baekhyun katakan, apa sebenarnya dirinya tidak salah dengar ? baekhyun mengajaknya berangkat bersama? Apa ia sudah tak membenci nya lagi ?

"Ahh palli, " teriak baekhyun di balik kaca mobil itu.

Sehun pun segera menyimpan sepedahnya, dan bergegas memasuki mobil baekhyun dengan ragu.

Setelah mobil itu melaju meninggalkan perkarangan rumah, neneknya tersenyum lebar di balik pintu, sunggu 2 remaja ini sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

.

.

.

" ini makan lah.."

Baekhyun menyodorkan sepotong sandwich beserta susu kotak yang nenek nya siapkan tadi pagi, sehun pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.. di tatapnya baekhyun yang kini juga mulai menggigit sepotong sandwich nya tersebut.

" tak usah menatap ku seperti itu, nenek yang membuatkannya. "

Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangan nya dan mulai memakan sarapan nya sama sepeti baekhyun.

" hemm, kurasa nenek ku memang sudah keterlaluan. Maaf soal semalam, seharus nya aku tak tidur dikamar mu. Dan Maaf kau harus melihat wajah ku yang jelek saat itu"

Sehun menatap baekhyun bingung, untuk apa pula baekhyun meminta maaf soal itu, bahkan sehun sendiri tak merasa keberatan harus melihat wajah damai baekhyun yang terlelap malam tadi.

"hmm, gwenchana nona. Mungkin boa seongsaenim tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nona yang nyenyak. Dan lagi pula wajah nona tak sejelek itu untuk di mintai maaf"

"Tidak sejelek itu kau bilang?"

baekhyun menatapa sinis sehun dibalik sudut sudut matanya tersebut.

sepertinya sehun salah bicara kali ini

"Mianhandagu nona"

baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, benar benar bosan ketika harus mendengar oh sehun selalu mengatakan maaf, maaf dan maaf.

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengucap kata maaf? "

"Aku tidak tahu, itu mengalir begitu saja. Mungkin karena terbiasa.."

"Jinnja?.. mengapa bagi ku itu sulit sekali?"

Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, walau sedikit pelan tapi sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau bisa terbiasa dengan terus belajar, yang terpenting hal itu tulus dari hati mu nona"

"Lalu bagaimana cara mu bisa terbiasa? Bukan kah ini memuakan jika bukan sepenuhnya salah kita?"

Baekhyun semakin tertarik dengan arah perbincangan ini, ia pun mulai duduk dengan menghadap sehun.

"Hmmm sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu yg buruk dimasa lalu,dan itu memberikanku sebuah pelajaran. Kau harus benar benar bisa memaafkan seseorang sebelum kau menyesal karena tidak bisa mengucapkannya kembali"

wajah sehun nampak serius,ada guratan kekecewaan, kesedihan juga penyesalan yang sangat menyiksanya...  
baekhyun bisa merasakan hal itu ketika melihat perubahan dari mimik muka sehun saat menceritakannya.

"Hmm jadi menurutmu, baik ataupun buruknya sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri kita, yang terpenting adalah ketulusan dalam hati untuk bisa menerima dan memaafkan semua itu.. karena memang pada dasarnya semua sudah di gariskan oleh yang diatas? "

"Seperti itu lah kira kira nona"

Sehun tersenyum memandang wajah baekhyun yang kini sedang berpikir keras,

Entah apa yg sebenarnya baekhyun pikirkan.. tapi sungguh bagaimana pun cara baekhyun melakukam sesuatu yang nampak serius, menurutnya baekhyun pasti akan terlihat errr sangat manis dan lucu di matanya

"Hmm kalo begitu... aku"

Baekhyun menggantung kan kalimatnya, menahan kalimat berikutnya yang akan ia lontarkan pada sehun.

"Aku apa nona?"

"Hmmm.. aku, aku sebenarnya..."

Sehun makin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin baekhyun katakan, mengapa ia namapak semakkin lucu...

"Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan pada mu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tahu aku nampak konyol, tapi kau juga sama bodohnya. Mengapa kau mau mengikuti permintaan ku bahkan di tengah hujan deras seperti itu? Bagaimana jadinya jika aku tak melihat mu waktu itu apa kau akan terus berdiri disana sampai membeku?  
"Jongmal minhandagu sehun-ah"

Baekhyun berucap hanya dengan satu hembusan nafas, sangat sulit baginya menyimpan semua kata-kata itu sampai akhirnya ia benar benar bisa mengucapkannya langsung pada oh sehun, walau nadanya sedikit seperti orang yang sedang mengoceh tentunya.

Melihat bagaimana cara menggemas kan baekhyun untuk minta maaf, sehun pun tertawa kecil

"Yak... apa nya yang lucu, aku sudah meminta maaf pada mu. Itu benar benar tulus asal kau tahu"

Baekhyun kesal, ia berbalik memandang keluar jendela dengan tangan yang dilipat didada.

"Aniyo nona, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja..."

Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya,  
"Hanya saja apa?"

Tanya penasaran baekhyun,

"Hanya saja kau begitu menggemaskan ketika mengucapkan itu"

Sehun memiringkan mukanya agar bisa melihat wajah baekhyun.. sontak saja wajah baekhyun memerah dengan sempurna, apa lagi setelah sehun memandang nya dengan intens

"Yak, jadi kau anggap permintaan maaf ku ini sebagai lelucon ?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan berteriak untuk menetralisir kegugupannya.

"Anniyo, tidak seperti itu nona. hmmm baiklah aku terima perminta maafan mu nona. Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? apa aku juga sudah di maafkan?"

Tanya balik sehun. Mengintruksi baekhyun agar segera menjawab "ya"

"Arraseo, aku memaafkan mu"

ada perasaan lega di hati sehun, jadi inilah akhir dari permasalahn nya dengan baekhyun.

"Jadi kita impas kan?"

baekhyun menatap nanar sehun dengan serius

"Tentu nona, teman?"

Sehun menjulurkan jari kelingking nya pada baekhyun, awal yang konyol sebetulnya bagi baekhyun. Tapi dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya baekhyun ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan sehun. kedua nya pun tersenyum dengan ceria

"Teman"  
Jawab baekhyun di balik senyum nya kepada sehun

Teman,,, ya sekarang mereka berteman...

Kai berjalan melewati lorong kelas dengan alis yang bertautan, ia terus saja berjalan tanpa membalas semua sapaan dari beberapa temannya yang kala itu berpapasan dengannya.

malam tadi dirinya dibuat berpikir keras tentang sehun-baekhyun. Bagimana bisa orang yang diceritakan sehun adalah baekhyun? ini tak bisa dibiarkan kai harus mencari tahu jawaban.  
Sepulang sekolah nanti kai akan menunggu baekhyun di bangku dekat taman

"Besok weekend, kau harus mengajak ku ketempat yang indah"

Sela baekhyun ketika pak lee telah menghentika mobil nya tepat di jarak 100 meter dari gerbang sekolahnya baekhyun.

"Tapi lusa adalah olimpide ku nona, aku harus kembali belajar"

Tolak sehun dengan tidak enak hati, jujur saja sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengajaK baekhyun ke tempt yang indah di samcheok.

"Kau sudah belajar cukup keras selama ini, biarkan otak mu beristirahat dan bersenang senang lah"

"Tapi nona..."

"Aku tak ingin ada penolakan lagi dari mu. Arraji?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan kedua lengan yang disilangkan...  
Bagaimana mungkin sehun bisa menoolak baekhhyun.

"Arraseo, baiklah. Besok pagi aku akan bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan bekal piknik kita. "

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dengan antusias,

"Annyeong sehun-ah"...

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah, tentu saja ia tak boleh terlihat sedang bersama sehun.

"Hmmm baek besok bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat tidak?"

Tanya kyungsoo ketika ia melihat baekhyun sedang merapikan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Hmmm...sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Mianhae"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Haha gwenchana. Aku tau kau pasti sudah memilik janji dengan orang lain, begitu kah?"

Kyungsoo pun pura pura menenggelamkan kekecewaannya saat ini.

"Iya, kkkk aku meminta nya untuk mengajakku ke tempat indah"

Baekhyun mengagguk dengan antusiasnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu pun hanya ikut tersenyum dengan terpaksa

"Ckck kau tampak bahagia, dengan siapa kau pergi?"

"Hmmm... ini mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkan mu kyung..."

Baekhyun ragu, haruskah dia benar benar memberitahu kyungsoo tentang sehun.?

"Haha kau bicara seperti seseorang yang akan pergi kencan dengan orang-orang yang kontroversi"

"Anni,,,, sebenarnya aku..hmm aku akan pergi dengan se sehun"

Baekhyun sedikit memelankan suaranya ketika menyebut kata sehun, mengingat masih banyak orang di dalam kelas yang belum bergegas pulang.

"Hahahaha sehun?, WHAT? Sehun? Oh sehun kau bilang?"

Kyungsoo nampak sangat terkejut dengan jawaban baekhyun itu, apalagi ketika ia menyebutkan nama oh sehun... jadi tanpa sadar ia terus berteriak dan menyebutkan nama oh sehun untuk memastikan jawaban baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kala itu mendapat sorotan tajam dari beberapa temannya itu langaung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung membekap mulut kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yak, tidak bisakah kau jika tidak berteriak. Tarawa"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari bibirnya dengan sekali hempasan

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya"

Baekhyun menarik lengan kyungsoo untuk segera berjalan keluar kelas. Dan selama perjalan pulang menuju gerbang pun ia mencerikakan semua detailnya pada kyungsoo...

Tentu saja dengan beberapa selaan dan kekesalan yang kyungsoo lontarkan pada dirinya.

Setelah dirinya berpisah dengan kyungsoo yang pulang duluan karena ada sesuatu yang mendesak, baekhyun pun masih dengan setia menunggu pak lee sang supir untuk menjemputnya disisi gerbang sekolah... sebenarnya dia lelah seperti ini, dan baekhyun tak tahu harus sampai kapan melakukan ini? Menyembunyikan status nya dari cucu seorang boa seongsaenim..

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba yang sontak saja membuyarkan keluhan baekhyun.

"Ahh... kai oppa"  
Baekhyun pun berlari menghampiri kai.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman... dan salah satu dari mereka belum memulai percakapan sampai baekhyun mengingat sesuatu.

"Ommo,, jaket mu oppa. Aku melupakan nya"

Panik baekhyun.. ia ingat seharusnya kemarin siang ia menemui kai disini untuk mengembalikkan jaket itu. Tapi yg terjadi malah diluar dugaan. Ia tak bertemu dengan kai, tapi justru sehun lah yang ia temui. Dan lebih parahnya baekhyun ingat bahwa kemarin saking terkejutnya ia melupakan jaket itu dijalanan

"Eottokhae, aku menghilangkan jaketmu. Maaf kan aku oppa"

Baekhyun tak berani memandang wajah kai ia memilih untuk menekukan mukanya menatap hijaunya rumput yang menjadi pijakan kaki kecilnya.

"Jaket? Apa ini yang kau maksud?"  
Kai nampak santai menghadapi baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu panik. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap baekhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ada pada mu?"

Baekhyun terkejut, jaket itu tidak hilang. Ia(jaket itu) bahkan sudah dipakai pemiliknya. Tanpa baekhyun ketahui bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Hmm.. aku memungutnya ketika kau membuangnya dengan sengaja dihadapan pria lain"

Kai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memasang muka yang nampak marah, baekhyun jadi sedikit takut.

"Bu bukan sepeeti itu. Aku tidak membuangnya sungguh aku tidak..."

Baekhyun gelagapan. Tapi tunggu... membuangnya dengan sengaja? Bagaimana bisa kai berasumsi seperti itu? kecuali,...  
Ya kecuali ia melihat semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sehun kemarin siang

"Mungkin kah,, hmm mungkin kah kau melihatnya?"

TBC

* * *

heyhoo readerdeul's

annyeong saya kembali di ff ini :D

mian yah untuk chapter kemarin sedikit, nah sekarang sudah diperpanjang loh tapi kalau masih kurang panjang mian ^^

oh ya terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, meriview, favorite dan follow cerita ini

tanpa kalian mungkin cerita ini tidak akan pernah dilanjutkan hehehe

maaf banget yah belum bisa bales review kalian tapi mungkin lain waktu pasti akan bales kok...

jika ada kritik dan saran dipersilahkan tapi yang membangun yah :)

okey cukup sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

review jusseyo ^^

Big Thanks To :

[ shin . johyun , yosay, chanhunbaek, Linda Donghae, Do lindo, hesty

Taman coklat, Kim, Chanbaekyeol, Kaity, Xiaorey61, MbemXiumin, PcyBaek, VAlien4d,

bbaeksong92, byunkkaebb, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, IceCream30,

Raffidhaa, Ginnyeh, BabyBaek04, Kim Hye In Aquatics Healer, Riexo, clouds787655444,

yulyul, Shichan, Hyeolli, babychan, paradise12345678, kim hana88, yeolyeolyeol,

hunbaeklove, yeollo, whey . k, xoxo12, nonamee, byunbaekhyunn, chanyeolie,

Shin . Rye, queen65,baekchan52, Ryemin132, zabet, Guest,

hunhan aegy, hyeolli, Molla, Girl, Fa, Yuki . han, Vinashiners, Kacimato,

neli amelia, Yeollo, Yousee]


	15. Chapter 14

_(preview)_

 _"Hmm aku bahkan melihat nya sedang melukis disana, aku rasa aku hampir gila karena terlalu merindukannya."_

 _" bahkan sekarang ia menatap ku sambil tersenyum dengan bodohnya"_

 _"Ckck sepertinya aku harus menjadi penulis novel, imajinasiku tentangnya begitu nyata"_

 _"Tapi, jika ini hanya imajinasiku. Biarkan aku berlari padanya dan memeluknya dengan erat"_

 _"Bogoshipo..."_

 _Suranya terdengar bergetar, baekhyun mati matian menahan tangis nya._

 _"Aku pasti seperti orang gila yang sedang memeluk angin... "_

 _"Kau tidak gila, naya... chanyeol. Ini benar benar aku. Chanyeolbong MU"_

* * *

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

"Hmm.. aku memungutnya ketika kau membuangnya dengan sengaja dihadapan pria lain"

Kai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memasang muka yang nampak marah, baekhyun jadi sedikit takut.

"Bu bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak membuangnya sungguh aku tidak..."

Baekhyun gelagapan. Tapi tunggu... membuangnya dengan sengaja? Bagaimana bisa kai berasumsi seperti itu? kecuali,...  
Ya kecuali ia melihat semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sehun kemarin siang

"Mungkin kah,, hmm mungkin kah kau melihatnya?"

" nde,,, aku melihat semuanya, "

"oppa…"

Kai memutar bola matanya bosan, ekspresi baekhyun seperti orang yang sedang tertangkap basah menculik kucing milik tetanggaa sebelah. Untuk itu ia memilih duduk di bangku taman itu dan menarik lengan baekhyun agar ikut duduk berdampingan dengannya.

" bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti itu kepada seseorang yang tulus meminta maaf pada mu?"

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, ia tak berani sedikit pun menatap mata kai dengan kedua matanya. Bahkan saking bingung nya ia tak sadar sedari tadi ia meremas kedua roknya.

Kai yang melihat hal itu pun sadar, arah pembicaraan nya telah membuat baekhyun sedikit ketakutan.

"ah.. jinjja, wae geura? Kau bisa cerita pada ku. Bukan kah sekarang kita teman?"

Kai sedikit melunakan suasana, ia meraih bahu sempit baekhyun. Menatapnya dengan senyum yang tulus.

"mianhandagu oppa…."

Lirih baekhyun…

Kini giliran baekhyun yang balas menatap kai dengan binar binar kelemahannya.

Kai tak sanggup menatapya, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan helaan napas. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menautkan sebelah alisnya heran…

" oke, kau bisa mulai menceritakan semuanya pada ku"

"eomma.. bisakah kau buatkan aku sandwich tuna?"

Minta sehun pada ibu nya yang kala itu sedang membersihkan sisa makan malam keluarga byun..

" sandwich tuna? Untuk apa?"

" aku … hmm aku hanya ingin memakannya. Aku rasa aku harus membayar sarapan pagi kemarin pada nona baekhyun"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia sedikit malu mengakui hal itu pada ibunya.

" nona baekhyun? Arraseo,, aku akan membuatkannya. Kapan kau akan memberikan nya?"

Tanya sang ibu dengan senang hati, ia mulai menaruh beberapa piring yang sudah tadi ia bersihkan ke dalam rak.

" besok pagi aku akan mengajaknya pergi kedanau didekat pelelangan eomma"

Sehun eommanim menghentikan pergerakannya seketika, ia beralih menatap sehun dan perlahan menghapiri putra semata wayang nya yang selama ini selalu membanggakannya itu

" sehun-ah… kita harus tahu dimana tempat kita"

Sehun sedikit bingung, ia beralih menatap sebuah tangan yang berada tepat di bahu sebelah kanannya, tangan yang selama ini selalu merawat dan membuat nya bisa merasakan nyaman ketika kehidupan membuatnya lelah.

"eomma"

Ibunya tersenyum,

Sehun mengerti maksud dari perkataan ibunya barusan. Ia paham betul sang ibu sedang mengingatkan sehun agar ia bisa memberi batasan dengan baekhyun untuk sebuah pengabdian dan rasa terimakasih.

" kebetulan macam apa ini?... HAHA AKU BISA GILA…"

Baekhyun sedari tadi merutuki semua kenyataan yang ia dapat dari kai hari ini, bagiaman mungkin setelah ia bercerita panjang lebar pada kai, kai baru memberitahu bahwa dirinya adalah sahabat dari oh sehun,,, ya benar OH SEHUN

"HAHA… aku bisa gila, OH SEHUN? KIM KAI?"

Baekhyun terus mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil berteriak tak karuan, mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang bagi baekhyun untuk bisa menerima kenyataan mengejutkan ini, wel congratulation baekhyun!

.

* * *

.

" oke aku akan mulai membeli cake,,,, cake apa yang harus aku beli?"

Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri di perjalanannya menuju toko kue, yang jarak nya lumayan dari rumahnya. Bahkan ketika jam telah menunjukan tepat jam 10 malam…

Tentu saja dirinya berbohong pada eonninya agar bisa keluar rumah di jam seperti ini.

" aku melupakan buku catatan ku di rumah baekhyun, besok ada ulangan aku harus pergi mengambilnya agar bisa belajar eonni"

Seulgi tentu saja langsung memberikan ijin pada kyungsoo, tapi dengan catatan ia harus segera pulang setelah nya. Tidak boleh basa basi atau pun berbincang bincang dulu.

"ini 20.000 won, gamsahamnida….."

Kyungsoo selesai membeli cake sesuai dengan keinginannya, sebuah cake dengan beberapa toping buah diatasnya, tak lupa ia juga membeli 1 buah lilin. Oke semua perlengkapan selesai, tinggal menunnggu beberapa jam lagi untuk memulainya,,,

Kyungsoo berjalan santai sambil terus memegangi cakenya dengan hati hati, ia tak boleh menjatuhkannya, semuanya sudah sangat sempurna untuk dijalankan. Sesekali di setiap jalannya ia bernyanyi dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Yes tinggal 3 blok lagi dirinya sampai di rumah dengan cake yang utuh ini, belok kanan di gang ini, terus lurus sampai di persimpangan sebuah lapangan bola dan yahhh dia akan benar benar sampai di rumahnya.

"BRUGHHHH"

"yahhhhh noe michoseo?dangsin eun mueos eulhago?"

Kyungsoo tegeletak dengan tubuh yang tengkurap di atas terotoar itu, kyungsoo yakin setelah ini dirinya pasti menemukan beberapa lebam di bagian lutut nya. Oh ayolah siapa orang yang tadi menyemrempetnya dengan sepedah itu? Kyungsoo benar benar bersumpah akan mengutuk orang ini dengan semua ucapan pedasnya,

" ASTAGA, gwenchanayo?"

Lelaki itu menghampiri kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih setia tengkurap diatas aspal tersebut, ia mencoba memegang bahu kyungsoo dan berusaha membantu nya berdiri, tapi seketika itu kyungsoo dengan amarahnya yang masih memuncak langsung menepis tangan nya dengan kasar. Ia bisa berdiri sendiri sambil menepuk nempuk bagian celananya yang kotor

" apa kau tak punya mata? Lihat apa yang kau per bu buat pa pa da ku"

1

2

3

"astaga,,, pria ini, si penyelamat dunia, ah anni penyelamat kucing maksud ku. dia benar benar benar didepan ku?"

Batin kyungsoo yang masih setia menatapi wajah lelaki itu.

" yah,,, agassi apa kau baik baik saja? Apa ada yang terasa sakit? Dimana?"

Pria itu menggoyangkan bahu kyungsoo dengan pelan, ia khawatir setelah melihat kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut seperti ini.

"a.. anni. Aku baik baik saja,, "

" apa kau yakin ? aku akan mengantar mu ke rumah sakit terdekat, ayo…"

Lelaki itu menarik lengan kyungsoo dengan pelan dan lembut, membawanya berjalan berdampingan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sipu melihat hal itu, ia terus saja memperhatikan bagaimana tangan besar itu menggengam lengan kecilnya yang kosong.

Iya lengan yang kosong

Kosong?

Tunggu sepertinya kyungsoo melupakan sesuatu,,,

"yakkkkk,,, cake ku"

Kyungsoo berlari, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman lelaki tersebut. Sontak saja pria itu juga mengikuti kyungsoo berlari

" cake ku…. Otte? Eomma… hiks"

Lelaki itu diam tak mengerti, apa yang ditangisi kyungsoo? Itu hanya cake yang hancur, ia bisa membelinya kembali… oh ayolah jika kau tahu seberapa besar perjuangan kyungsoo menyiapkan ini semua, kau akan mengerti!

" mianhae,, cake mu hancur gara gara aku. Aku akan membelikan yang baru untuk mu"

" tidak bisa, ini sudah hamper waktunya,,, tidak ada waktu lagi"

Lelaki itu semakin bingung dengan ucapan kyungsoo, apa yang sebenarnya gadis ini bicarakan?

" maksud mu? Oh ayolah jangan menangis dimalam seperti ini, kau akan membangunkan orang orang yang sudah tidur"

" tinggal beberapa menit lagi, bagaiaman ini? Hiks hiks"

"yak,, berhenti menangis kumohonnnn"

" beberapa menit lagi adalah ulang tahun ku"

" ULANG TAHUN?"

Oke lelakai itu mengerti sekarang, ia membawa cake hancur kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam lengan kyungsoo agar bisa mengikutinya kesuatu tempat, sungguh kyungsoo tak berontak kemana sebenarnya orang ini membawanya,, tapi ia melihat sebuah tempat bermain anak yang tak jauh dari tempat ia jatuh tadi.

Lelaki itu membawanya kesana, duduk di ayunan besi menghadap kyungsoo.

Ia membuka cake yang hancur itu, memasangkan lilin beserta apinya,,,, kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa lelaki ini melakukan hal ini,

" ayo tiup… ahhh tunggu aku harus bernyanyi terlebih dahulu ya?"

Suara lelaki itu memecahkan keheningan malam yang sepi

Kyungsoo mendongkap menatap lelaki itu dengan heran

" saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida sarang haneun …"

Lelaki itu menghentikan nyanyiannya, alisnya terangkat keatas seolah bertanya" siapa nama mu?" pada kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti hal itu

"KYUNGSOO"

"saranghaneun kyungsoo-ssi, saengil chukka hamnida"

Lelaki itu selesai bernyanyi, ia mengangguk ketika ditatapnya kyungsoo dengan jutaan rasa terimakasih, dan kyungsoo pun akhirnya meniup lilin itu tepat ketika jam 12 malam.

" selamat ulang tahun kyungsoo-ssi"

" gomawoyo, siapa nama mu?"

" chanyeol, Park chanyeol"

.

* * *

.

Pagi datang…

Sehun sengaja menyalakan alarmnya lebih awal, ia harus bangun lebih dulu di banding dengan baekhyun. Ya benar dia harus segera menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka berdua. Sehun berjalan gontai di lorong kamarnya menuju dapur, masih dengan memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek sehun pun mengingat kembali apa yang kai ucapkan kemarin siang sebelum ia hendak pulang sekolah.

" apa kalian akan pergi kencan?"

Kencan?

Oke untuk yang satu ini sehun tersenyum kecut, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa di sebut kencan? Ia dan baekhyun hanya pergi bersama ke sebuah danau memandangi keindahan alam dan makan bersama mungkin….

Lagi pula kai itu agak berlebihan kencan kan hanya untuk pasangan yang sedang menjalin cinta, sementara dirinya dan baekhyun tak lebih dari majikan dan pembantu.

Sesampainnya di dapur sehun mulai menyusun sandwich tuna yang sudah ibunya buatkan kedalam kotak makan, tak lupa juga ia membawa perlengkapan lainnya….

Matahari pagi mulai menampakkan wujudnya, baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi dengan sehun pagi ini, dengan memakai t-sirt biru langit yang Nampak pas di badan, serta rok berenda yang menutupi sampai lutut, baekhyun Nampak manis….

Ia menggerai rambutnya, terlihat bagaimana hitamnya rambut lurus nan panjang baekhyun kali ini.

Baekhyun terus saja memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, sampai akhirnya sang nenek datang dan menyapanya

"aigooo,,, uri baekhyun Nampak sangat cantik….."

Sang nenek menyentuh lembut surai rambut hitam milik baekhyun, baekhyun pun tersenyum memandangi sang nenek di balik cermin itu

" ppali, sehun sudah menunggu di bawah"

Sang nenek pun menggiring baekhyun untuk segera turun menemui sehun,….

"sehun-ahhhh"

Panggil boa seongsaenim…

Sehun yang kala itu sedang sibuk memperhatikan kotak bekal yang dipeganginya itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara,

Dan Alangkah terkejutnya sehun ketika melihat sosok baekhyun yang sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat Errrr manis…

Oh GOD baekhyun benar benar cantik, sehun seperti hilang kendali saat ini… sampai tak sadar tas bekal makanannya tersebut terlepas dari genggamannya, sontak boa seongsaenim tertawa melihat expresi terkejut sehun tersebut.

" cha.. cepat pergi bersenang senang. Tolong jaga baekhyun ya sehun-ahhh"

Sang nenek menepuk bahu sehun, dan mendorong baekhyun agar lebih mendekat pada sehun. Tentu saja baekhyun dan sehun jadi salah tingkah…

" kajja, nona"

Sehun mempersilakan baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu, di ikuti sehun dari belakang. Oh oke meraka akan mulai bersenang senang sekarang seperti anak muda yang layaknya sedang dimabuk cinta…

Tapi setibanya di pintu baekhyun seperti tersihir oleh sesuatu yang membuat dunia dan tubuhnya seakan membeku, aliran darahnya benar benar terasa memanas. Jantungnya yang berirama lebih cepat dari sebelum sebelumnya…. Dan Oh GOD katakan baekhyun hanya berhalusinasi kali ini

" nona,, wae geurae?"

Tanya sehun ketika melihat baekhyun yang tiba tiba menghentikan pergerakannya di depan pintu tersebut.

Tapi bukannya menjawab baekhyun hanya semakin membisu dengan tatapan yang lurus mengarah kepada seseorang yang tepat berdiri di balik pohon sakura itu.

" katakan bahwa aku hanya berhalusinasi"

Ucapan baekhyun datar tanpa expresi, sehun semakin bingung mengarti semua perilaku dan ucapan nonanya tersebut..

" nona…."

"Hmm aku bahkan melihat nya sedang melukis disana, aku rasa aku hampir gila karena terlalu merindukannya."

" bahkan sekarang ia menatap ku sambil tersenyum dengan bodohnya"

"Ckck sepertinya aku harus menjadi penulis novel, imajinasiku tentangnya begitu nyata"

Lirik sehun, ia hampir bisa melihat bagaimana mata indah milik baekhyun kini mulai menampakan butiran Kristal yang tertahan,, belum sempat sehun menanyakan apa yang benar benar terjadi, baekhyun sudah lari terlebih dahulu.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari menuju lelaki itu, ya lelaki yang yang berdiri tepat di balik pohon sakura tersebut,….

"Tapi, jika ini hanya imajinasiku. Biarkan aku berlari padanya dan memeluknya dengan erat"

sela bakhyun di setiap langkah kecil nya untuk menghampiri lelaki itu, sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat sehun terkejut, melainkan bagaiaman dengan sedihnya baekhyun berlari dengan linangan air mata dan memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang…..

Dan sekali lagi tolong katakan bahwa ini benar hanya halusinasi baekhyun, sehun ingin benar benar meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya juga hanya sebatas halusinasi sama percis dengan yang baekhyun katakan barusan sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

Lelaki itu menoleh ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang dengan begitu eratnya melingkarkan kedua tangan mungil di area perutnya.

Lelaki itu….

"PARK CHANYEOL?"

Sehun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia hanya berdiri menyaksikan sebuah keromantisan baekhyun yang masih setia memeluk chanyeol dengan erat,,,

" mengapa ia ada disini?"

" apa hubungan mereka berdua?"

Beberapa pertanyaan itu muncul dibenak sehun saat ini, ia terus menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan dengan jeli apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada dua orang tersebut.

" sehunn"

Panggil seseorang dari belakang, sehun pun menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan

" nde, seosaengnim?"

" kenapa kau masih disini? Mana baekhyun?"

(-.-)

Tak ada jawaban, sehun hanya mengalihkan pandang ke pada chanyeol dan baekhyun yang masih setia berpelukan. Boa pun mengerti dan mengikuti arah penglihatan sehun…

"ommo… uri chanii ada disini?"

" chani?"

Sehun tanpa sengaja malah berbalik bertanya pada boa, pasalnya matanya kali ini tidak sedang bermasalah untuk benar benar mengenali seseorang, terlebih lagi dia adalah park chanyeol junior yang sempat bermasalah dengan dirinya dan kai.

"ahhh,,, chani adalah sahabat baekhyun dari seoul, mereka sudah berteman dengan baekhyun sejak ia kecil. Aigoo.. mereka Nampak lucu bukan?"

Boa seongsaenim sangat antusias melihat baekhyun dengan chanyeol yang sudah saling bertemu…. Sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kini sehun sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Ia memperhatikan sehun yang nampaknya harus kecewa karena acaranya mengajak baekhyun ke danau gagal akibat kedatangan chanyeol..

" kau bisa menyimpan bekal makanan mu di dalam kamar baekhyun, aku tahu kau sudah berusaha menyiapkan semua ini kan?"

" hmmm,, anni seongsaenim. Eomma yang membuatkannya. Aku hanya menatanya saja kedalam kotak bekal"

Sehun merendah, membuat boa semakin merasa tidak enak.

Sehun mealngakah menjauh dari balik pintu, seperti apa yang dikatakan boa seongsaenim.. ia akan pergi menaruh kotak bekal ini di kamar baekhyun.

"Bogoshipo..."

Suranya terdengar bergetar, baekhyun mati-matian menahan tangis nya.

"Aku pasti seperti orang gila yang sedang memeluk angin... "

"Kau tidak gila, naya... chanyeol. Ini benar benar aku. Chanyeolbong MU"

Baekhyun mendongkak terkejut ketika seseorang itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap baekhyun dengan sangat lekat, tidak ingin sedetik pun menaglihkan pandang pada seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan

1

2

3

PLAKKK

BUGHHH

"yak,, apa yang kau lakukan baekkkkkkkk!"

Ucap chanyeol yang sedari mencoba melindungi diri dari hujan pukulan baekhyun, ya baekhyun sadar benar ini bukan lah halusinasinya, park chanyeol benar benar ada di depannya

Dan seketika itu pun baekhyun yang langsung sadar tanpa ampun langsung memukuli chanyeol dengan cara kejar mengejarnya tersebut,,

"yak apa ini yang dilakukan seseorang ketika kembali bertemu sahabatnya?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak

" yak park chanyeol, sudah kubilang aku akan membunuh mu jika kau berani menyusul ku kesini"

Dan baekhyun pun kembali mengejar chanyeol dan memukulnya tanpa ampun, dan ketika dirasa baekhyun sudah cukup lelah melakukan hal ini, chanyeol pun langsung menyambar kedua lengan baekhyun, menggenggam nya dan terus menatapnya

" bogoshipo"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, baekhyun melihatnya.

Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa pria didepan nya ini begitu bodohhh,,,, tanpa sadar butiran air itu keluar dari mata indah milik baekhyun, ia sudah tak sanggup berucap lagi untuk sebuah perasaan bahagia bisa bertemu park chanyeol.

"shttttt,uljima baek"

Chanyeol menyeka air mata baekhyun yang turun dengan mulus di kedua pipinya, meraih bahu baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya, pelukan yang banar benar bisa menyalurkan rasa kerinduan mereka berdua

Baekhyun masih terisak di pelukan chanyeol, air matanya yang menetes mulai membasahi kemeja hitam yang dipakai chanyeol

" aku merindukanmu….."

" aku lebih merindukan mu baek"

" ayo kita pergi ke danau"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ia menatap chanyeol heran….

" memang disini ada danau?"

" tentu saja ada, kajja…."

Chanyeol pun menarik lengan baekhyun, membantunya berdiri. Dan lagi ia mencoba menghapus sisa sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi baekhyun dengan lembut, ia membenarkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik sahabatnya,,

" sudah ku bilang, aku lebih suka melihat mu mengikatnya"

" ini kan rambut ku"

Grutu baekhyun,

Cahnyeol pun terkekeh melihatnya, sudah lama ia tak melihat expresi baekhyun yang seperti ini, dan ohhh ayolah beberapa minggu tidak melihat baekhyun membuat dirinya kembali bertanya " bagaiamana bisa menjadi semakin lucu?"

" ini, gunakan ini"

Chanyeol menyodorkan 2 buah jepit rambut berpita dengan aksen strawberry berwarna merah,, tentu saja bakhyun langsung menyukainya.. baekhyun selalu menyukai semua hal tentang strawberry. Dan berterimakasih lah pada chen. Karena beberapa waktu lalu saat mengantarnya membeli kado untuk wanita yang ia sukai, chanyeol pun jadi teringat baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk membeli salah satu nya.

" biar kupasangkan…"

Chanyeol pun memasangkannya di rambut baekhyun.

"agoooo…. Manisnya"

Chanyeol membelai rambut baekhyun dengan lembut, dan kembali meraih tangan mungil itu untuk digenggamnya dan membawanya pergi kedanau sesuai yang dijanjikannya pada baekhyun

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum sipu melihat bagaimana tangannya digenggam oleh chanyeol dengan erat, dan seketika itu pun wajahnya memerah…. Merasakan aliran darah yang mamanas di sekujur tubhnya, dan jika chanyeol sadar, mungkin rasa panasnya akan mengalir melalui sentuhan tangan mereka. Tapi satu yang baekhyun yakini

"ia menyukai semua ini"

"Tuhan tolong,,, jika ini benar benar terjadi buat moment ini sebahagia mungkin…

Karen aku tahu untuk beberapa waktu lagi aku hanya akan mengingat kenangannya saja, sekali ini saja biarkan benteng yang sudah ku bangun untuk hati ku runtuh dengan sempurna. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat hati ku setengah bahagia Karena harus mengingat apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku mohon bantu aku agar bisa melupakannya dalam hidup ku. Karena aku tahu bagaiamana sakitnya menjalani hidup tanpa dirinya… tanpa chanyeolbong ku"

* * *

welcome back...

yeayy manse manse manse yeyy

akhirnya chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun :D

ada chanbaek moment tuh bagaimana para chanbaek shipper senang kan? hahaha

oh ya bagaimana dengan chapter ini bagus kah?

semoga kalian suka yah ^^

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

jangan lupa di review yah ^^

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritekan ff ini ^^

jongmal gamsahamnida yeorobun :)

paii paiii

review jusseyo ? ^^


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter sebelumnya:

 _Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ia menatap chanyeol heran…._

 _" memang disini ada danau?"_

 _" tentu saja ada, kajja…."_

 _Chanyeol pun menarik lengan baekhyun, membantunya berdiri. Dan lagi ia mencoba menghapus sisa sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi baekhyun dengan lembut, ia membenarkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik sahabatnya,,_

 _" sudah ku bilang, aku lebih suka melihat mu mengikatnya"_

 _" ini kan rambut ku"_

 _Grutu baekhyun,_

 _Cahnyeol pun terkekeh melihatnya, sudah lama ia tak melihat expresi baekhyun yang seperti ini, dan ohhh ayolah beberapa minggu tidak melihat baekhyun membuat dirinya kembali bertanya " bagaiamana bisa menjadi semakin lucu?"_

 _" ini, gunakan ini"_

 _Chanyeol menyodorkan 2 buah jepit rambut berpita dengan aksen strawberry berwarna merah,, tentu saja bakhyun langsung menyukainya.. baekhyun selalu menyukai semua hal tentang strawberry. Dan berterimakasih lah pada chen. Karena beberapa waktu lalu saat mengantarnya membeli kado untuk wanita yang ia sukai, chanyeol pun jadi teringat baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk membeli salah satu nya._

 _" biar kupasangkan…"_

 _Chanyeol pun memasangkannya di rambut baekhyun._

 _"agoooo…. Manisnya"_

 _Chanyeol membelai rambut baekhyun dengan lembut, dan kembali meraih tangan mungil itu untuk digenggamnya dan membawanya pergi kedanau sesuai yang dijanjikannya pada baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum sipu melihat bagaimana tangannya digenggam oleh chanyeol dengan erat, dan seketika itu pun wajahnya memerah…. Merasakan aliran darah yang mamanas di sekujur tubhnya, dan jika chanyeol sadar, mungkin rasa panasnya akan mengalir melalui sentuhan tangan mereka. Tapi satu yang baekhyun yakini_

 _"ia menyukai semua ini"_

 _"Tuhan tolong,,, jika ini benar benar terjadi buat moment ini sebahagia mungkin…_

 _Karen aku tahu untuk beberapa waktu lagi aku hanya akan mengingat kenangannya saja, sekali ini saja biarkan benteng yang sudah ku bangun untuk hati ku runtuh dengan sempurna. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat hati ku setengah bahagia Karena harus mengingat apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku mohon bantu aku agar bisa melupakannya dalam hidup ku. Karena aku tahu bagaiamana sakitnya menjalani hidup tanpa dirinya… tanpa chanyeolbong ku"_

* * *

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Tuhan tolong,,, jika ini benar benar terjadi buat moment ini sebahagia mungkin…

Karen aku tahu untuk beberapa waktu lagi aku hanya akan mengingat kenangannya saja, sekali ini saja biarkan benteng yang sudah ku bangun untuk hati ku runtuh dengan sempurna. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat hati ku setengah bahagia Karena harus mengingat apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku mohon bantu aku agar bisa melupakannya dalam hidup ku. Karena aku tahu bagaiamana sakitnya menjalani hidup tanpa dirinya… tanpa chanyeolbong ku"

2 orang itu berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil hitam, chanyeol membuka pintu mobil itu mempersilakan baekhyun masuk dengan satu lengan kanan yang ia taruh di kepala baekhyun agar baekhyun bisa terlindungi dari benturan pintu mobil tersebut. Oh sungguh manis bukan?

Chanyeol pun duduk disebelah baekhyun, setelah menutup pintu mobil itu. Chanyeol kembali memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada baekhyun, dengan teliti memperhatikan semua keamanan pada sosok mungil didepannya ini.

Baekhyun senang bukan main, senyum dibibirnya terus saja mengembang seiring dengan semua perlakuan chanyeol pada dirinya.

" aku tahu aku tampan, berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

Suara kebanggaan dari chanyeol pun membuat baekhyun tersadar,,

"sifat percaya driri mu itu belum hilang?"

Ketus baekhyun sambil memalingkan muka kearah seorang driver, tentu saja chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"oh annyeonghaseo, kim ajjushi"

" ne annyeonghaseo nona baekhyun"

Balas ramah sekretaris kim pada baekhyun.

" ayo berangkat sekretatis kim, aku ingin segera membawa baekhyun ke tempat yang indah"

Titah chanyeol yang langsung di jalankan oeh sektertaris kim. Mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan perkarangan rumah boa seongsaenim dan tentu saja meninggalkan seorang oh sehun yang kecewa besar karena acaranya mengajak baekhyun ke danau telah diambil alih oleh seorang park chanyeol.

.

.

.

" kau belum berangkat?"

" aku akan belajar saja eomma, aku harus bersiap untuk besok. Tolong jangan ganggu aku hari ini"

Sehun lantas meninggalkan eomma nya begitu saja, tanpa memperhatikan bagaiamana wajah penasaran eommanya yang kala itu mencoba bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi…

Tapi ya sudahlah eommanya pikir sehun sedang ingin sendiri untuk saat ini, ia akan memberikan privasi bagi ananknya tersebut. Toh jika memang seseuatu itu layak untuk dicerikan pada eommannya tentu saja sehun akan langsung melakukannya.

* * *

.

"chukhahae Happy birthday to my love  
simnyeoni jinado haruga jinangeotcheoreom  
yeonhajireul ankireul maeil seollegireul  
naneun yaksokhae….."

" yak sudah kubilang hentikan,, ini sangat memalukan!"

Kyongsoo berteriak sejadi jadinya pada sosok lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri sambil memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi sepenggal lagu milik vixx berjudul (thank you for being born), bahkan lelaki itu pun belum menyelesaikan nyanyiannya ketika kyunsoo berteriak kala itu.

Oh GOD ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan merutuki lelaki itu seperti yang dilakukan kyungsoo saat ini? Sebuah taman dengan air mancur yang menjadi titik tengah seketika menjadi ganduh ketika ada sebuah pertunjukan gratis yang dilakukan lelaki itu kepada kyungsoo

" kyungieeeeee,,,,, saengil chukka hamnida"

Teriak lelaki itu sembari membuat hati melalui kedua tangannya,, riuh riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari orang orang yang sedang mengerumuni mereka.. bahkan ada yang bersorak "terima, terima"

"Ya tuhan…."

Kyungsoo mendesah dalam hati, ia benar benar merutuki lelaki yang ada didepannya ini. Tolong seseorang sadarkan lelaki ini dengan apapun itu. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun kali ini, kyungsoo lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlari tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang sedari tadi mempermalukannya,

" kyungie,,,, tunggu aku!"

Lelaki itu secepat kilat mengejar kyungsoo, sebelumnya ia beberapa kali membungkuk memberikan rasa terimakasih kepada penonton dadakan yang ikut andil dalam meriah kan kejutannya tersebut.

" kyungie,,, kita pergi bersama"

Cegah lelaki itu dengan menarik bahu sempit milik kyungsoo, sehingga tak terasa tubuh itu pun ikut membalik. Tapi sungguh siapapun yang melihat bagaimana wajah kyungsoo saat ini pasti akan bergidik ngeri…

" lepaskan aku"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangnya kepada sebuah tangan yang terletak di bahu sempitnya.

" yak,,, hari ini kan hari ulang tahun mu. Kau harus berbahagia…. Kajja aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang akan kau sukai"

Lelaki itu nampaknya tak peduli dengan rasa garang yang menyelimuti kyungsoo saat ini, oh ayolah kyungsoo bahkan hampir meledak saking emosinya.

" yakkk,,, berhenti menggangguku KIM JONGIN!, aku tak ingin kemana pun dengan mu hari ini"

Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa menahan untuk tidak berteriak, ia hempaskan lengan milik jongin dan berteriak tepat didepan wajah jongin.

Tapi bukannya terkejut atas perbuatan yang dilakukan kyungsoo terhadap dirinya, jongin hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan tawa yang amat nyaring, tentu saja itu membuat kyungsoo kembali bergemuruh

" jadi kalau besok kau mau? Tak apa kalau hadiah mu di tunda sampai besok?"

Jongin menyondongkan wajahnya mendekat kepada kyungsoo, meneliti setia jengkal wajah kyungsoo yang membuatnya selalu merasakan kenyamanan yang tak akan bisa diungkapkan oleh kata maupun lisan itu.

" dengar" kyungsoo mendorong dada bidang jongin agar sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya

" aku tak akan pergi dengan mu hari ini, bahkan besok, lusa ataupun selamanya. Kau dengar itu? Sadarlah.. Kau membuatku muak kim jongin"

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan jongin yang nampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan kyungsoo padanya, " apa aku keterlaluan?" batinnya dalam hati ketika tak mendapati jongin mengejarnya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum sebelumnya. "oh apa peduliku"kyungsoo mencoba kembali kepemikiran warasnya.

" sepertinya, aku harus lebih berusaha lagi agar kau bisa melihat ketulusanku.. aku selalu mencintai mu kyungsoo.."

Senyum kecut itu melengking di sudut bibir jongin, hatinya sedikit tersakiti dengan kata kata kyungsoo hari ini, tapi ini bukan lah kali pertama. Jika sudah dihitung mungkin saat ini jongin sudah bisa menerima apapun yang dilakukan kyungsoo pada dirinya.

Ya tentu saja jongin tahu hal ini akan menyakiti dirinya, ia sudah siap dengan resiko hati yang akan di terimanya kelak. Ya dia mencintai kyungsoo walaupun kyungsoo tak mencintainya.

" cinta pertama ku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan,"

Jongin menatap kepergian kyungsoo yang perlahan menghilang dari balik penglihatannya.

###

* * *

Bakhyun dan chanyeol kini sedang duduk di tepi danau yang memiliki air yang jernih dengan dikelilingi pohon pohon besar disekitarnya, membuat suasana Nampak tenang dan beberapa cicitan burung yang mungkin sedang menyambut kedatangan 2 orang sahabat karib yang kini tengah asik dengan pikiran masing masing tanpa ada niatan untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi itu, menutup kedua matanya merasakan setiap detik ketenangan yang menghapirinya.. dingin nya hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menari nari, dan seuntai senyum terlihat dari kedua sudut bibir baekhyun saat ini..

" kau sungguh cantik baek"

Ucap chanyeol dalam hati ketika di perhatikannya wajah baekhyun yang saat ini Nampak sangat ia rindukan,,, sungguh hanya dengan melihatnya seperti ini saja chanyeol merasa ingin menukar keindahan keindahan yang pernah ia lihat dari berbagai penjuru dunia.

Melihatnya seperti ini, ia yakin tuhan tak hanya menyiptakan keindahan alam yang sungguh luar biasa untuk dinikmati pemandangan nya oleh kaum adam dan hawa.

Chanyeol bergerak membenarkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah baekhyun karena angin yang berhembus itu, merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh wajahnya baekhyun pun kembali membukan matanya dan menatap wajah sahabatnya yang kini sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap wajah itu ketika sang empu juga menatapnya, mereka beradu pandang cukup lama tanpa mau sedetikpun memutus tatapan meraka. Seolah olah merasakan bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini tak akan pernah selamanya akan bisa ia tatap seperti ini lagi.

" aku sangat senang bisa melihat mu lagi"

Ucap chanyeol seketika membuyarkan keheningan yang ada.

" nado.."

Jawab singkat baekhyun

" apa yang membawa mu kemari?"

Seketika senyum chanyeol memudar, haruskah baekhyun menanyakan hal itu bahkan ketika dengan sendirinya baekhyun pasti mengetahui jawabannya

" Karena aku merindukannmu" chanyeol menjawab sama singkatnya dengan yang dilakukan baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya sembarang, ia memutus tali kontak mereka dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah perahu yang tergeletak disana. Chanyeol pun mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun.

" kau mau menaikinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat, chanyeol pun berdiri dan mengusap lembut surai milik baekhyun, menarik lenganya menuju perahu yang ia tunjuk tadi.

Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak terlalu yakin, ia belum pernah menaiki perahu kayu seperti ini, tapi karena baekhyun ingin menaikinya ia pun mencoba untuk bisa mengabulkannya.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan tali jangka yang menahan agar perahu itu tak hanyut ketengah danau. Karena tanah diarea danau terlalu lembam dan berair, itu menjadikan tanah nya sedikit licin.. chanyeol pun dengan hati hati melangkah agar tak terpeleset karenanya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya kepada baekhyun berusaha meraih lengan baekhyun agar mulai menaiki perahu menjaganya agar tak terpeleset, tapi karena baekhyun terlalu girang ia tak memperhatikan jalan yang ia tapaki sehingga tanpa bisa menghindar dari takdir lagi bakhyun terjatuh dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu menyium tanah merah yang basah itu

" yak… byun baekhyun"

Teriak chanyeol nyaring berusa menolong baekhyun, tapi bukannya menolong ia justru sama hal nya terpeleset seperti baekhyun tapi syukurlah ia tak menyium tanah dengan pantat seperti baekhyun barusan, berterimakasih lah pada batang pohon yang sekarang menjadi tumpuan chanyel berdiri.

" kau baik baik saja?"

Tanya chanyeol dengan penuh khawatir, ia membantu baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pantannya, tapi rasa sakitnya tergantikan oleh rasa malu yang menghampirinya.

" huahhhh,, rok ku kotor…."

Baekhyun berteriak ketika matanya melihat sebuah tumpukan warna merah tanah di area belakang roknya akibat terpeleset barusan.

" ayo kita pulang kau harus mengganti rok mu"

Saran chanyeol ketika ia juga menatap rok putih yang kini berubah warna itu

" tapi aku tak ingin pulang sekarang chan… aku masih ingin disini, aku ingin naik ini… jebal"

Baekhyun menunjuk nunjuk perahu yang sama. Chanyeol melempar nafasnya kasar

" baek, rok mu kotor… kau harus menggantinya dulu, ayo kuantar pulang dulu dan kita kembali lagi kesini. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun seperti mengimbang imbang saran cahnyeol barusan,

" baiklah…"

Jawabnya lirih,, ketika chanyeol kembali meraih lengan baekhyun untuk membawanya pulang..

"aaawwww"

Baekhyun seketika berteriak meraung, chanyeol pun menoleh menatap baekhyun

"wae geura? "

"chan,, sepatu ku"

Chanyeol menatap kebawah kearah kaki baekhyun yang di balut kaos kaki putih sampai mata kaki tersebut, tunggu kemana sepatu nya

" baek kemana sepatu mu?"

" kurasa ia terbang ketika aku terjatuh tadi"

Baekhyun menunjuknya dengan dagu , kesebuah sepatu yang kini tengah mengambang di samping kanan perahu tersebut. Itu lah alasan mengapa baekhyun berteriak kesakitan, ia baru sadar ketika kakinya menyentuh kerikil kerikil kecil.

Bagaiamana sekarang? Rok kotor dan sepatu yang sedang berenang di danau? Oh ya baekhyun sangat sial hari ini.. penampilan cantiknya seketika berubah menjadi sangat kacau untuk saat ini.

" naiklah"

Chanyeol berjongkok membelakangi baekhyun, memamerkan punggung lebarnya untuk bisa di gunakan menggendong baekhyun, dan baekhyun terkesima dibuatnya.

" ah.. tidak chan. Tak usah aku masih bisa berjalan"

Tolak lembut baekhyun, baekhyun pun pergi melewati chanyeol.. tapi dengan sigap chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak mungkin tega melihat baekhyun menahan sakit karena tidak memakai sepatu, dan ia pun cukup sadar dengan rok kotor baekhyun saat ini.

" a apa yang kau lakukan?"

" diam saja, dan turuti aku!"

Chanyeol melepas jaket biru yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, melingkarkan lengan jaket tersebut ke pinggang ramping milik baekhyun, oke setidaknya sekarang rok kotor baekhyun tak terlihat karena tertutup jaket chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjongkok dan menarik lengan baekhyun dengan paksa agar menempel di punggungnya.

" yak,, park chanyeol turunkan aku"

Omel baekhyun yang saat ini sudah dalam gendongan chanyeol

" kau masih keras kepala ya baek, mana tega aku melihat kaki mu itu terrluka hmmm?"

Oke wajah baekhyun memerah untuk saat ini, ia tak bisa berucap apa apa lagi selain menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di bahu milik chanyeol. Dan keheningan pun melanda …..

.

.

.

" seharusnya kita tidak menyuruh kim ajjushi memarkirkan mobilnya di gerbang sana, ini sangat jauh"

Baekhyun mencoba membuka percakapan dengan sesal, ia seharusnya mereka tidak menyuruh sekretaris kim menunggunya jauh di gerbang pertama area masuk danau. Jika saja akhirnya chanyeol harus menggendong baekhyun dengan sangat jauh seperti ini.

" berhenti mengomel nona byun"

" yak, jangan panggil marga keluarga ku seperti itu park!"

" wae? Kau mau ku panggil nona park?"

Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya ke wajah chanyeol, ia kesal karena sedari tadi yang dilakukan chanyeol hanya menggodanya.

"mengapa kau kemari dengan tiba tiba chan?"

" sudah ku bilang kan? Aku merindukan mu baek! memangnya kau tak merindukanku juga?"

Jawab kesal chanyeol karena baekhyun mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

" haha, berhenti menggombal park! Aku tahu bukan itu alasannya

( walaupun harus ku akui aku memang benar benar merindukan mu)"

Baekhyun tertawa garing,

" yak, kau mau mendengar alasan apa dari ku? Kau mau alasan ku kesini semata mata hanya untuk memberikan mu jepit rambut strawberry itu?"

"benarkah?" baekhyun bertanya dalam hati

" haha kau konyol park!"

" dengar kan aku baek" chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mempererat gendongan nya kepada baekhyun

" kita sudah berjanjikan sebelum kau ke samcheok ?" baekhyun mengangguk pelan

" kita harus saling komunikasi dengan lancar, tapi apa? Kau susah dihubungi akhir akhir ini baek"

Oke baekhyun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan chanyeol, ia yakin chanyeol pasti akan meledak beberapa saat lagi Karena kemarin malam baekhyun benar benar mengacuhkan semua panggilan chanyeol, tapi itu semua sebenarnya karena ia terlalu syok menerima kenyataan tentang sehun yang bersahabat dengan kai, selebihnya ia akui memang sengaja mengabaikannya Karena ingin balas dendam. Tentu saja baekhyun masih kesal ketika tempo hari chanyeol pun susah untuk dihubungi.

" a aku sudah tidur malam itu"

Bohong baekhyun, yak byun baek kau pantas menerima award setelah ini Karena selalu membohongi sahabatmu

" gojimarago,,, kau tahu kan baek aku tak pernah main main dengan ucapan ku, sudah ku bilang waktu itu, jika sekali lagi kau susah untuk dihubungi aku akan langsung terbang ke samcehok saat itu juga. Sama hal nya seperti apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini"

Oke baekhyun mulai sedikit ketakutan, chanyeol benar benar berbicara serius saat ini.

"arraseo, mianhae…."

Ucap baekhyun kalah.

" jangan kau ulangi lagi baek, kau tak tahu bagaimana khawatir nya aku kan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia menurunkan baekhyun dan membalikan badannya menghadap baekhyun, menatapnya sambil mengusap pipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"ne," anggukan baekhyun membuat chanyeol lega. Mereka pun pun akhirnya sampai di depan mobil milik chanyeol. Sekretaris kim saat itu juga langsung terkejut melihat baekhyun, setelah baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya baru lah sekretaris kim mengerti dan membawa keduannya pergi meninggalkan danau itu.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menyesal setengah mati ketika dirinya kembali kekamar dan mendapati sebuah bekal yang berada di samping meja tempat tidurnya, ya ampun bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa seharusnya pagi ini yang menemaninya pergi jalan jalan adalah sehun bukannya park chanyeol, baekhyun sungguh menyesal, ia harus segera menemui sehun dan meminta maaf padanya.

" tapi ahjuma itu bilang sehun sedang belajar, aku tak bisa mengganggunya"

Ucap baekhyun sambil memandang kotak bekal itu, ya setelah mengusir chanyeol pulang dengan paksa siang tadi, bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya baekhyun tega mengusir chanyeol. Ia tak mau chanyeol terus berlama lama di samcheok, apalagi besok sudah mulai sekolah.

" sehun sedang belajar untuk besok nona, ia tadi berpesan pada saya untuk tidak mengganggunya" baekhyun mereview kembali ucapan sang ahjuma kala itu ketika dirinya bertanya tentang keberadaan sehun.

Oke mungkin ia harus menunggu besok agar bisa bertemu dengan sehun.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Nada dering telepon bbh_

Nada telepon baekhyun pun berdering, ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri handphonenya yang ia letakan di sofa dekat jendela

" ohh, eonni. Apa kabar mu?"

Bakhyun menganngkat teleponnya dengan gembira

" oh baekhiee,, aku sangat merindukan mu. Apa kau sehat?"

" hmm, eonni. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

" aku teramat amat sehat"

Ucap seseorang dibalik telepon itu yang tak lain adalah yoora, kaka dari seorang park chanyeol

" baek….. aku punya berita bagus untuk mu"

" jongmal? Apa itu eonni, aku penasaran"

" aku akan debut beberapa hari lagi,, "

" huaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, chukkae eonni"

Baekhyun ikut bergembira atas apa yang diucapkan yoora barusan,

" jika pengumuman itu keluar, kau harus pergi keseoul untuk ikut memeriahkan pesta ku ya…"

" mwo? Pesta?"

" nde, aku sudah memberitahu appa dan eomma akan hal ini, dan mereka senang sekali sampai-sampai membuatkan ku pesta atas rasa syukur untuk debut awal ku. Dan aku akan sangat marah jika kau tak hadir disini baek.."

" haha arraseo eonni, aku akan memikirkannya"

" oke baek, ku tutup ya, annyeong….."

" ne annyeong eonni"

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir, baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi dengan chanyeol, ia pun kembali membuka handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu disana

 _To : Chanboong_

 _"_ _selamat malam chanyeolbong ku"_

Dan setelah pesan itu terkirim, baekhyun pun mulai memejam kan matanya dan mulai terlelap….

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

* * *

holaa saya kembali

nih udah saya update ya chapter 15

oh ya buat ngingetin satu chapter lagi bakal tamat loh jadi jgn sampai ketinggalan yah

hehehe

sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yang sudah setia membaca ff ini dari awal...

terima kasih juga buat semua yang sudah review, follow dan favorite ff ini.

tanpa kalian ff ini mungkin tidak akan berlanjut sampai sekarang

sekali lagi jongmal gamsahamnida *bow*

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

bye

review jussseyo ? :*


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Nada telepon baekhyun pun berdering, ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri handphonenya yang ia letakan di sofa dekat jendela_

 _" ohh, eonni. Apa kabar mu?"_

 _Bakhyun menganngkat teleponnya dengan gembira_

 _" oh baekhiee,, aku sangat merindukan mu. Apa kau sehat?"_

 _" hmm, eonni. Bagaimana dengan mu?"_

 _" aku teramat amat sehat"_

 _Ucap seseorang dibalik telepon itu yang tak lain adalah yoora, kaka dari seorang park chanyeol_

 _" baek….. aku punya berita bagus untuk mu"_

 _" jongmal? Apa itu eonni, aku penasaran"_

 _" aku akan debut beberapa hari lagi,, "_

 _" huaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, chukkae eonni"_

 _Baekhyun ikut bergembira atas apa yang diucapkan yoora barusan,_

 _" jika pengumuman itu keluar, kau harus pergi keseoul untuk ikut memeriahkan pesta ku ya…"_

 _" mwo? Pesta?"_

 _" nde, aku sudah memberitahu appa dan eomma akan hal ini, dan mereka senang sekali sampai-sampai membuatkan ku pesta atas rasa syukur untuk debut awal ku. Dan aku akan sangat marah jika kau tak hadir disini baek.."_

 _" haha arraseo eonni, aku akan memikirkannya"_

 _" oke baek, ku tutup ya, annyeong….."_

 _" ne annyeong eonni"_

 _Percakapan mereka pun berakhir, baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi dengan chanyeol, ia pun kembali membuka handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu disana_

 _To : Chanboong_

 _" selamat malam chanyeolbong ku"_

 _Dan setelah pesan itu terkirim, baekhyun pun mulai memejam kan matanya dan mulai terlelap…._

* * *

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 :**

Hari ini adalah hari yang besar bagi seorang sehun, ia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Semua perlengkapan sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi malam. Ia pun mulai bergegas berangkat sekolah walaupun nampaknya sang raja matahari belum enggan menampakan dirinya.

" eomma, doakan aku hari ini. "

Tak lupa ia meminta restu dari ibunya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, menurutnya salah satu hal yang bisa membuatnya sukses sampai sekarang tak terlepas dari doa sang ibu. Ibunya memeluk sehun dengan menepuk - nepuk pundak sehun dengan tangan kanan nya.

Sehun pun keluar dari kamarnya, mengambil sepedah kesayangnanya dari balik pagar rumah keluarga byun.

Sepi…

Ya tentu saja ini masih sepi, jika sehun tak salah lihat jam ditangan nya itu masih menunjukan angka 05.00, semua orang mungkin masih terlelap. Sehun menatap rumah keluarga byun tersebut, dan tatapan nya terhenti ketika melihat kedalam kamar baekhyun dengan lampu yang masih menyala.

Segera ia mengayuh sepedahnya, jika terus melihat semua yang berhubungan dengan baekhyun, sehun jadi teringat kejadian dimana dengan teganya baekhyun meninggalkannya seorang diri dan berlari menghampiri pria lain. Dan yang membuat oh sehun menjadi lebih bergejolak dengan kenyataan adalah karena pria tersebut adalah park chanyeol.

Chanyeol si murid junior yang sikapnnya kurang sopan, chanyeol yang menjadi musuh kai, chanyeol yang mengalahkan kepopulerannya.. oh shitt yang terakhir tak terlalu penting bagi sehun untuk saat ini.

Huhhhh memikirkan tentang chanyeol saja sudah membuat sehun menjadi bad mood hari ini, sehun semakin keras mengayuh sepedahnya, hingga tak sadar ia sudah tepat berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang masih tertutup itu.

"aku akan menelepon penjaga sekolah"

Sehun merogoh ponselnya ditas, dan kemudian mencari nomor telepon penjaga sekolah.

"mencari ini?"

Tiba tiba seseorang datang dan menjulurkan sebuah kunci kepada sehun, sehun yang semula kaget bagaiamana bisa seseorang itu mengetahui apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

" goma….. "

Suara sehun terputus tak kala melihat siapa orang yanga ada dihadapannya ini.

" sama - sama"

" ba bagaimana bisa nona ada disini?"

Sehun terkejut bukan main, ia terus saja memelototi baekhyun dengan heran,.

"ckck, apa kau tak tahu bagaiaman tersiksanya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu kemarin? Karena Aku juga tak ingin menggangumu, Satu satu nya cara ya seperti ini, aku harus minta oh ahjumma untuk membangunkan ku sebelum kau berangkat kemari. Agar aku benar benar bisa bertemu dengan mu"

sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika mendengar penjelasan panjang dari baekhyun tersebut, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin baekhyun bisa melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?

" hmm,, untuk apa nona bertemu dengan ku? apa ada yang ingin nona bicara kan?"

Sehun sedikit ketus, tentu baekhyun sadar itu. Semua itu wajar, dan baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya.

" oke, aku tahu kau marah pada ku Karena aku sudah meninggalkan mu kemarin. Mianhae…"

Sehun menyembunyikan senyumnya, demi apapun juga sehun tidak lah benar benar marah karena kejadian kemarin, ia hanya sedikit terkejut karena orang yang di kejar baekhyun adalah chanyeol, dan sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

" oh itu…. Aku sudah memaafkan mu nona. "

" jinjja?" baekhyun berbinar ketika ternyata dengan mudahnya sehun memaafkan kesalahan baekhyun

" tapi ada syaratnya…"

Oke baekhyun mulai berpikir yang tidak tidak saat ini, bagaimana jika ini adalah pembalasan oh sehun ? bagaimana jika oh sehun ternyata tidak benar benar tulus memaafkan baekhyun dan mencoba meminta baekhyun meminta maaf dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia minta tempo hari?

" haha, aku tak akan menyuruhmu menjadi badut kok nona.."

Sehun tertawa puas ketika melihat bagaiaman wajah was was nya baekhyun.

" yak, oh sehun jangan bermain main dengan ku!"

" arraseoyo nona, kajja kita duduk disana. "

Sehun berjalan mendahuli baekhyun, mereka berdua melangkah ke sebuah bangku taman yang sering menjadi tempat untuk baekhyun dan kai bertemu.

" apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tas nya,itu adalah bekal sarapan yang disiapkan ibunya sebelum berangkat tadi.

" aku tak sempat sarapan itu semua karena dirimu"

Sehun tertawa ringan ia membuak kotak bekal yang berisi kimbap tersebut, ia membaginya kepada baekhyun dan baekhyun senang bukan main.

" katakan apa syaratnya?"

Baekhyun kembali membuka percakapan

"hmmm,,,, aku hanya minta 1 hari"

Bakhyun menatap sehun heran,

"1 hari? Maksud mu? "

" aku hanya akan meminta 1 hari dari mu."

Baekhyun kembali memakan kimbap miliknya, ia hanya mendengarkan sehun tanpa melihat kearahnya.

" habiskan waktu mu 1 hari hanya untuk dengan ku"

" uhukkk…"

Seketika baekhyun tersedak makanannya mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan sehun.

Sehun membuka botol minumnya dan langsung menyodorkannya kepada baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dan langsung menelan habis minuman tersebut tanpa sisa,

" semoga aku salah dengar"

" ba bagaiamna nona?"

Sehun kembali bertanya dengan ragu,

Dan baekhyun mati matian menutupi kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"ba baik lah"

Baekhyun berdiri, berancang ancang untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, agar sehun tak menyadari roma kegugupannya saat ini.

" tapi kau harus membawa piagam kemenangan mu dulu, baru aku bersedia meluangkan hari ku untuk mu"

Sehun menatap baekhyun dengan rasa bahagia, ia tak menyangka ucapan semangat yang baekhyun berikan tadi terasa begitu menyentuh hatinya.

Baekhyun sedikit kikuk ketika sehun menatapnya seperti itu, ia pun berlari secepat cepatnya tanpa memperdulikan sehun yang Nampak nya berteriak kepadanya

" aku kan berusaha nona, doakan aku.."

Baekhyun pura pura tidak mendengar karena terlalu malu, yang ia lakukan hanya berlari dan terus berlari. sampai sampai dirinya lupa bahwa kunci gerbang sekolah sehun masih ada ditangannya.

" ouhhh shittt"

Baekhyun akhirnya harus kembali ketempat sehun duduk lalu menyerahkan kunci itu di depan dada sehun, dan ia kembali berlari.

Sehun pun hanya terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana lucunya baekhyun saat ini. Tapi seketika senyumnya pudar ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat nya duduk barusan.

Seseorang itu benar - benar mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menakutkan, bisa dilihat dari caranya menatap sehun dengan tajam. Sehun tak mau kalah ia pun sama menakutkan nya saat ini. Karena mungkin kedua orang ini membutuhkan jawaban atas apa yang dilihatnya

Sehun pun melangkah mendekati pria itu tanpa takut sedikit pun,

" apa kabar…. SUNBAE?"

Orang itu bertanya dengan penekanan.

" kau tak usah berpura - pura sopan di depan ku, disini tak ada orang lain selain kita berdua PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

kekekeke sedikit yah?

hehehe maaf yah lagi belum dapat ide terus juga sibuk kerja

oh ya ada kabar gembira ff ini belum jadi tamat hehehe

jadi tunggu kisah-kisah chanbaekhun selanjutnya

annyeong ^^

review jusseyo :)


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Sehun terkejut bukan main, ia terus saja memelototi baekhyun dengan heran,._

 _"ckck, apa kau tak tahu bagaiaman tersiksanya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu kemarin? Karena Aku juga tak ingin menggangumu, Satu satu nya cara ya seperti ini, aku harus minta oh ahjumma untuk membangunkan ku sebelum kau berangkat kemari. Agar aku benar benar bisa bertemu dengan mu"_

 _sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika mendengar penjelasan panjang dari baekhyun tersebut, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin baekhyun bisa melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?_

 _" hmm,, untuk apa nona bertemu dengan ku? apa ada yang ingin nona bicara kan?"_

 _Sehun sedikit ketus, tentu baekhyun sadar itu. Semua itu wajar, dan baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya._

 _" oke, aku tahu kau marah pada ku Karena aku sudah meninggalkan mu kemarin. Mianhae…"_

 _Sehun menyembunyikan senyumnya, demi apapun juga sehun tidak lah benar benar marah karena kejadian kemarin, ia hanya sedikit terkejut karena orang yang di kejar baekhyun adalah chanyeol, dan sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu._

 _" oh itu…. Aku sudah memaafkan mu nona. "_

 _" jinjja?" baekhyun berbinar ketika ternyata dengan mudahnya sehun memaafkan kesalahan baekhyun_

 _" tapi ada syaratnya…"_

 _Oke baekhyun mulai berpikir yang tidak tidak saat ini, bagaimana jika ini adalah pembalasan oh sehun ? bagaimana jika oh sehun ternyata tidak benar benar tulus memaafkan baekhyun dan mencoba meminta baekhyun meminta maaf dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia minta tempo hari?_

 _" haha, aku tak akan menyuruhmu menjadi badut kok nona.."_

 _Sehun tertawa puas ketika melihat bagaiaman wajah was was nya baekhyun._

 _" yak, oh sehun jangan bermain main dengan ku!"_

 _" arraseoyo nona, kajja kita duduk disana. "_

 _Sehun berjalan mendahuli baekhyun, mereka berdua melangkah ke sebuah bangku taman yang sering menjadi tempat untuk baekhyun dan kai bertemu._

 _" apa kau sudah sarapan?"_

 _Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tas nya,itu adalah bekal sarapan yang disiapkan ibunya sebelum berangkat tadi._

 _" aku tak sempat sarapan itu semua karena dirimu"_

 _Sehun tertawa ringan ia membuak kotak bekal yang berisi kimbap tersebut, ia membaginya kepada baekhyun dan baekhyun senang bukan main._

 _" katakan apa syaratnya?"_

 _Baekhyun kembali membuka percakapan_

 _"hmmm,,,, aku hanya minta 1 hari"_

 _Bakhyun menatap sehun heran,_

 _"1 hari? Maksud mu? "_

 _" aku hanya akan meminta 1 hari dari mu."_

 _Baekhyun kembali memakan kimbap miliknya, ia hanya mendengarkan sehun tanpa melihat kearahnya._

 _" habiskan waktu mu 1 hari hanya untuk dengan ku"_

 _" uhukkk…"_

 _Seketika baekhyun tersedak makanannya mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan sehun._

 _Sehun membuka botol minumnya dan langsung menyodorkannya kepada baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menerimanya dan langsung menelan habis minuman tersebut tanpa sisa,_

 _" semoga aku salah dengar"_

 _" ba bagaiamna nona?"_

 _Sehun kembali bertanya dengan ragu,_

 _Dan baekhyun mati matian menutupi kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"ba baik lah"_

 _Baekhyun berdiri, berancang ancang untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, agar sehun tak menyadari roma kegugupannya saat ini._

 _" tapi kau harus membawa piagam kemenangan mu dulu, baru aku bersedia meluangkan hari ku untuk mu"_

 _Sehun menatap baekhyun dengan rasa bahagia, ia tak menyangka ucapan semangat yang baekhyun berikan tadi terasa begitu menyentuh hatinya._

 _Baekhyun sedikit kikuk ketika sehun menatapnya seperti itu, ia pun berlari secepat cepatnya tanpa memperdulikan sehun yang Nampak nya berteriak kepadanya_

 _" aku kan berusaha nona, doakan aku.."_

 _Baekhyun pura pura tidak mendengar karena terlalu malu, yang ia lakukan hanya berlari dan terus berlari. sampai sampai dirinya lupa bahwa kunci gerbang sekolah sehun masih ada ditangannya._

 _" ouhhh shittt"_

 _Baekhyun akhirnya harus kembali ketempat sehun duduk lalu menyerahkan kunci itu di depan dada sehun, dan ia kembali berlari._

 _Sehun pun hanya terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana lucunya baekhyun saat ini. Tapi seketika senyumnya pudar ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat nya duduk barusan._

 _Seseorang itu benar - benar mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menakutkan, bisa dilihat dari caranya menatap sehun dengan tajam. Sehun tak mau kalah ia pun sama menakutkan nya saat ini. Karena mungkin kedua orang ini membutuhkan jawaban atas apa yang dilihatnya_

 _Sehun pun melangkah mendekati pria itu tanpa takut sedikit pun,_

 _" apa kabar…. SUNBAE?"_

 _Orang itu bertanya dengan penekanan._

 _" kau tak usah berpura - pura sopan di depan ku, disini tak ada orang lain selain kita berdua PARK CHANYEOL!"_

* * *

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

 **CHAP 17**

" baek, baek kau harus dengar cerita ku"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan kyungsoo dari balik pintu tersebut, masih dengan tas yang berada dipunggungnya kyungsoo berlari menghampiri baekhyun, mengintruksinya agar ikut duduk disampingnya.

" seperti nya kau sangat senang? Kau habis menang lotre ya?"

Celetuk baekhyun ketika dirinya melepas tas yang sedari tadi dipakainya sama percis dengan yang dilakukan kyungsoo saat ini.

" anii" kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tegas

"ini lebih dari sekedar mendapatkan lotre baek,"

Baekhyun pun mulai sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisnya,

"lalu apa? Cepat ceritakan" baekhyun tak sabar, ia menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya

" aku,,, aku bertemu dengan pria saputangan itu"

"pria sapu tangan?"

Baekhyun mengulang ucapan kyungsoo, ia tak mengerti dengan sebutan pria saputangan. Karena selama ini kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang seorang pria pada baekhyun, ya mungkin hanya sesekali bercerita tentang bagaimana terkenalnya oh sehun, dan pria penguntitnya. Oh ya hampir lupa baekhyun sendiri bahkan belum tahu siapa sebenarnya pria penguntit yang dimaksud kyungsoo tersebut dan well sekarang ada tambahan sebagai pria sapu tangan?

" oh aku belum mencerikan semuanya pada mu"

Benar kyungsoo harus menceritakan semua nya dari awal agar baekhyun bisa tahu semua, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan pria sapu tangan, kucing, kue tart, taman bermain… semuanya tanpa boleh ada yang terlewatkan sedikit pun.

.

.

* * *

" kau sangat rajin, tak ku sangka"

Sehun agaknya tidak ingin membuat suasanya terlalu canggung disini, sebisa mungkin dirinya harus terlihat tenang agar chanyeol tak mengetahui apa yang sedang ia korek dari dirinya, lagi pula ia tak mesti khawatir tentang itu. Karena mungkin chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadirannya kemarin dirumah boa seongsaenim.

"kau harus lebih mengenal ku, sunbae. Aku punya banyak kebaikan dalam diriku, tak seperti apa yang sunbae lihat selama ini" chanyeol mulai mengikuti permainan sehun

" hmm, tapi sekolah masih dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan selama itu?"

" ckck, kau ini wartawan? Mengapa ingin tahu semua yang ku lakukan?"

Sehun tahu emosi chanyeol lebih mudah untuk dipancing, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal ini.

" oh, wartawan? Akan aku pikirkan. Menurutku baekhyun juga akan suka"

Sehun sengaja menyebut nama baekhyun tepat diwajahnya chanyeol, dan kemudian ia melangkah pergi melewati chanyeol yang juga berhasil membuat langkahnya langsung terhenti.

" apa hubungan mu dengan nya?"

Ini dia,,,,,,

Ini yang ditunggu tunggu sehun, ternyata memancing seorang chanyeol yang emosi lebih mudah dari perhitungannya.

" apa urusan mu? Kau juga mengenal baekhyun ku?"

Baekhyun ku, oke sehun tak tau batasan disini ia menyebut baekhyun dengan sebutan "baekhyun ku" seolah olah baekhyun benar benar sudah menjadi milik oh sehun seorang.

"cih, baekhyun ku kau bilang?"

Chanyeol berucap dengan penekanan, ia segera menghampiri sehun dan menarik kerah bajunya agar mendekat kearahnya.

" jangan pernah mengklaim seseorang menjadi milik mu sendiri oh sehun."

Sehun tersenyum kecut memalingkan muka dari tatapan chanyeol,dan ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman chanyeol tadi

" benarkah? Hmm bagaimana ini Aku terlanjur menyukainya? Dan ya yang kutahu baekhyun tidak punya seorang kekasih ataupun seseorang yang sedang dekat dengan nya kecuali aku"

Sehun nampaknya benar benar ingin melihat sejauh mana chanyeol akan meluapkan emosinya, untuk saat ini ia belum puas dengan reaksi yang chanyeol berikan.

" kau lucu oh sehun, jangan dekati baekhyun. Ku peringatkan kau!"

" apa masalah mu? Siapa kau berhak mencampuri urusan ku dan baekhyun?"

Chanyeol semakin marah, pertanyaan tersebut tentu saja sindirian yang membuat dirinya kembali pada kenyataan yang pahit, ia tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

* * *

.

.

" kau"

Sehun menunjuk chanyeol tepat di ujung hidungnya

" hentikan kebohongan mu, tingkat kedewasaan mu sangat lah rendah. Kau tahu, kau hanya akan menyakiti baekhyun"

Sehun berucap sedikit lembut saat ini, entah apa yang membuat sehun berbicara seperti itu pada chanyeol tapi efeknya sungguh luar bisa, chanyeol yang bisu tanpa mau membalas semua ucapan oh sehun.

'mengapa ia tahu semuanya?'

Itu lah sekelibat pertanyaan yang muncul dari pikiran chanyeol setelah melihat kepergiannya sehun yang memasuki gerbang sekolah.

" mwo? Sahabat kau bilang? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan oh sehun?"

Sehun tahu seharusnya ia tak menceritakan hal ini pada kai, kai itu terlalu over menanggapi sesuatu, seperti saat ini. Tingkah nya seakan akan telah mendengar informasi bahwa bulan akan menggantika matahari untuk terbit. Oh ayolah itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan?

" kecilkan suara mu kai, kau membuat kelas jadi berisik"

Sehun meperingati kai soal reaksinya barusan.

" katakan, kau bercanda kan oh sehun?"

Kai hanya mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, dan sehun sudah bosan untuk menjawab

" aku tidak bercanda"

Tett

Tett

Tett

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, semua murid mulai duduk di bangku masing masing. Berbeda dengan sehun tentu saja, ia harus segera ke ruang guru untuk berangkat keseoul mengikuti olimpiade yang rencananya akan di mulai jam 13.00 KST.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri kai

" aku berangakat,"

Sehun berpamitan pada kai, tapi nampaknya kai masih bengong dengan keterkejutannya tadi ia sama sekali ogah membalas sapaan sehun.

" yak kim jongin, setidaknya berikan aku semangat. Ckck kau sungguh teman yang buruk!"

Sehun kesal sendiri dibuatnya, ia lantas melangkah dan meninggalkan kai

" ini tidak masuk akal, jadi baekhyun dan chanyeol?"

Sehun yang masih belum jauh dari tempat kai duduk, samar samar mendengar kai menyebut nama baekhyun, walau itu Nampak hanya seperti bisik bisikan.

" apa kau tadi menyebut nama baekhyun?"

Kai kaget bukan main ketika dengan cepatnya sehun kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan bertanya dengan wajah yang dekat dengannya.

"hosh, kau mengagetkan ku"

" aku bertanya padamu kai, apa baru saja kau menyebut baekhyun"

Ingtakan kai untuk menjait mulutnya setelah ini karena dirinya begitu ceroboh. Bagaiamna bisa ia menyebut nama baekhyun ketika dengan sendirinya sehun belum memberitahu siapa nama si nona muda yang dimaksud sehun.

" ba baek hyun? Nuguya? "

Kai malah balik bertantya dengan bodohnya yang pura pura tidak mengenal baaekhyun.

" jangan membohongi ku kai, kuping ku masih normal"

Sehun mulai menyudutkan kai, yang nampaknya siap mengaku. Tapi..

" sehun ahh,,, ayo sudah saat nya berangkat"

Itu suara kim saem, yang nampaknya sudah bersiap dengan keberangkatannya menuju seoul.

"ah,, ne… saem. Kau"

Sehun menatap tajam kearah kai

"urusan kita belum selesai kai"

" arra, arraseo. Kau cepat pergi. Kau harus berhasil ya chingu….."

Chingu…. Rasanya bulu kuduk sehun berdiri semua saat ini, ia menatap geli pada kai yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh kai.

Dan setelahnya kai sudah tak melihat sosok sehun lagi, nampakanya ia sudah benar benar pergi.

" aku harus mencari tahu, tentang baekhyun dan chanyeol"

* * *

.

.

" yak,, kau anggap aku apa kyung?"

"baek, berhentilah.. kau membuat orang orang itu memperhatikan kita"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo yang melirik kesemua penghuni kelas, tak sedikit yang mendengus kesal karena keributan yang dibuat oleh baekhyun. Dan baekhyun pun hanya membungkuk bergumam maaf pada semua temannya karena sudah menganggu.

" kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ku kalau kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun mu?"

" aku ingin,,, tadi nya aku ingin mengajak mu merayakan ulang tahun ku. Hanya kita berdua baek" baekhyun memandang melas kyungsoo, sungguh ia merasa bodoh bagaimana mungkin ia sampai tak tahu bahwa kemarin adalah ulang tahun nya.

"Tapi Karena kau bilang akan ada acara dengan sehun jadi aku tak mau mengganggu mu!"

Baekhyun mengusap pundak kyungsoo

" itu sungguh tak berarti apa apa kyung, bahkan aku bisa membatalkan semua janji ku untuk mu"

kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tegas ia tak akan mengijinkan baekhyun melakukan hal itu ketika dirasa hubungan baekhyun-sehun sudah mulai membaik.

" anni, kau tak boleh melakukan nya. Sudahlah baek aku tak apa apa. Cukup dengan doa mu dan ucapan mu saja aku sudah merasa bahagia." Kyungsoo menarik lengan baekhyun dari pundaknya dan menggengam dengan erat

"sekarang ayo ucapkan,"

" saengil chukka kyungie, maafkan aku!"

" ya….. gomawo baekhie,, aku mencintai mu" kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun dan baekhyun pun membalas pelukan dari kyungsoo.

"sekarang rasanya sudah sempurna"

" apa yang sempurna?"

Baekhyun orang pertama yang melepas pelukan itu, bertanya maksud ucapana kyungsoo barusan

" ulang tahun ku,, ini sempurna… "

"karena lelaki sapu tangan itu ya…"

Baekhyun mencoba menebak ia menyipitkan matanya ketika dilihatnya kyungsoo dengan senyum malu malunya itu

" hmmm" lagi kyungsoo mengangguk

" hmm, dia benar benar membuatmu bahagia ya? Aku jadi iri katakan pada ku apa yang kau ingin kan sebagai kado ulang tahun mu?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, berpikir dengan baik untuk mendapatkan hadiah apa yang di inginkannya.

Tapi

" aku tak ingin apa apa baek, aku sudah punya semua yang aku ingin kan saat ini. Dan aku sangat mensyukuri itu"

Ini lah yang disukai baekhyun dari kyungsoo, kyungsoo selalu rendah hati dengan semua kesederhanaannya.

" wae? Ayo katakan aku pasti akan mengabulkannya"

" hmm tapi aku sungguh tak tahu, mungkin nanti jika aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan dari mu aku akan langsung menagihnya. Bagaimana?"

" hmm baiklah, aku akan langsung mengabulkannya"

" janji?"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada baekhyun dan baekhyun dengan senang hati mengaitkan kelingking dengan kelingking kyungsoo, dan mereka pun tertawa bersama…

Hari ini baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, dengan pak kim yang setia mengantar jemputnya setiap saat. Begitu pun dengan kyungsoo yang beberapa hari ini selalu menemani baekhyun kemana pun begitu pun sebaliknya.

Disetiap pagi baekhyun pasti selalu membawakan sarapan untuk kyungsoo, ia sudah cukup hapal dengan tingkah kyungsoo yang selalu melewatkan sarapannya itu. Sama halnya seperti hari ini. bekalnya yang dibawa dari rumah sudah ia siapkan didepan meja kyungsoo, dan ketika kyungsoo datang sarapan itu langsung disantap kyungsoo tanpa sedikit pun berniat menyisakannya.

* * *

.

Hari ini hari ke-3 sehun pergi keseoul, baekhyun terus saja berdoa agar disana sehun bisa menyelesaikan semua perlombaannya dengan lancar. dan esok adalah akhir dari semuanya, "semoga saja besok kau pulang membawa piagam kemenangan mu" sela baekhyun di setiap lamunannya.

" ayo kekantin baek"

Ajak kyungsoo ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, ia lantas menggandeng lengan baekhyun menghentakannya kesana dan kemari

" apa menurut mu chan raa akan ikut?"

"tentu saja, ia harus!"

Kyungsoo masih setia menatap orang orang yang berada dikantin, meneliti dengan cermat letak meja yang di tempati chan ra, tunggu chan ra?

Ya chan raa yang tak lain adalah chanyeol…

Setelah kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat chanyeol yang menyamar menjadi chann raa itu muncul di depan baekhyun dan kyungsoo, mereka jadi lebih dekat. Dengan sikap SKSD

( sok kenal so dekat) nya chan raa, baekhyun dan kyungsoo menjadikan chan raa sebagai teman mereka.

Chan raa melambaikan lengannya, memberitahu baekhyun dan kyungsoo agar duduk di meja yang sama dengan nya.

" kau sudah memesan?"

Tanya kyungsoo pada chan raa yang masih setia melempar senyum kearah baekhyun dan kyungsoo

" belum, aku kan menunggu kalian"

" arra, aku yang pesan"

Baekhyun berinisiatif memesan makanan untuk mereka bertiga

" andwae!"

Cegah chan raa,

" biar aku yang pesan"

Sedetik kemudian chan raa langsung berlari menghampiri kerumunan siswi yang sedang mengantri memesan makanan,

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun saling melempar pandang dengan bingung.

" biarkan saja"

Ucap kyungsoo sambil menarik kursi dihadapannya untuk duduk, kemudian baekhyun mengikutinya.

Chan raa kembali dengan nampan yang penuh, kyungsoo membantu dengan mengambil beberapa makanannya agar tak terlalu berat untuk dibawa chan raa.

Mereka pun lantas makan dengan nikmat sambil sesekali chan raa berselisih pendapat dengan kyungsoo, entah apa yang mereka ributkan sebenarnya.

Hanya saja beberapa hal yang sepertinya tak terlalu penting seperti siapa tokoh pahlawan yang paling nomor 1 didunia.

Kyungsoo yang memilih spiderman dengan alasan karena ia bisa terbang dengan jaring jaring yang keluar dari telapak tanganya, dan chan raa yang memilih hulk karena ia memiliki badan yang besar dan tidak mempan terkena senjata apapun.

" kekuatan spiderman mu, tidak akan berguna ketika ia berada di dalam hutan ataupun ditengah lautan. Itu karena ia tak mempunyai tumpuan benda yang bisa ia gunakan pada jaring jaringnya" chan raa mulai berargumen dengan kyungsoo

" kau pikir hulk mu itu masih akan tetap kuat ketika aku menyiramnya dengan se-ember susu? Kekuatan hulk kan terletak pada warna kulitnya yang hijau. Jika aku menyiramnya dengan susu aku yakin dia pasti akan menjadi hulk putih yang mengisap jempol seperti bayi"

Baekhyun sudah biasa dengan semua ini, ia hanya perlu menutup kedua kupingnya dengan handset yang ia bawa, mendengarkan beberapa lagu yesung sang idola dengan santai, sampai akhirnya suara merdu yesung itu berubah dengan suara pemberitahuan panggilan masuk di handphonenya.

Bakhyun lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo dan chan raa

" ne annyeong eonni, "

" baek,,,, kau sedang dimana?"

" aku? Aku tentu saja ada disekolah eonni"

Baekhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan yoora barusan,

" kau harus melihat televisi, lihat beritanya baek!"

Baekhyun langsung mencari letak televisi kantin yang berada tepat dibelakangnya tersebut.

" SM Entertainment sudah mengklarifikasi soal isu isu yang beredar dikalangan masyarakat soal pengganti Jessica SNSD, hari langsung dari salah satu staf SME menegaskan bahwa berita itu memang benar adanya dan kali ini kami akan memberikan klarifikkasi kebenarannya dengan sebuah video wawancara dengan salah satu manager SNSD mari kita lihat tayangan berikut ini"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati letak televisi dengan handphone yang masih terhubung dengan yoora, sedangkan kyungsoo dan chan raa ikut mendakat kearah baekhyun dan menghentikan perselisihan mereka. Dan tak hanya kyungsoo-chan raa- baekhyun yang berkerumun di televisi itu hampir semua murid yang berada di kantin pun ikut penasaran dengan berita siapa pengganti Jessica SNSD itu

" ya, kami menegaskan dengan benar berita yang selama ini beredar. Maka dari itu kami disini untuk memberitahukan siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Jessica. Ia adalah salah satu trainee SME dan ia bernama PARK YOORA"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia kembali mendekatkan telepon itu dan berkata

" eonni, kau benar kah itu kau?

" hmm, baek akhirnya aku debut dengan menjadi anggota SNSD"

" EONNI….. CHUKKAE. Akhirnya mimpi mu menjadi kenyataan"

Baekhyun berteriak sejadi jadinya di telepon itu, hal itu tentu saja mendapat soroton tajam dari siswi yang merasa terusik dengan kehebohan yang dibuat baekhyun.

" wow daebak! Kau sangat tak terduga nuna" chan raa yang sedikit terkejut pun tanpa sengaja mengatakan hal itu

" what? Nuna? Apa kau baru saja bilang nuna ?"

" chan raa, siapa yang kau sebut nuna?"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertanya dengan bergantian

TBC

* * *

yuhuyyy saya kembali

mian readerdeul karena chapter kemarin sedikit sekali

ini saya update chapter baru yang lumayan panjang tapi kalau belum panjang maaf yah :D

saya juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat semua yang udah suka sama ff ini sampai ditunggu-tunggu chap selanjutnya

terima kasih banyak ?*bow*

okey sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya makin penasaran kan dengan hubungan chanbaekhun?

jangan lupa review yah

Review jusseyo ? :)


	19. Chapter 18

_Preview :_

 _._

 _"_ _SM Entertainment sudah mengklarifikasi soal isu isu yang beredar dikalangan masyarakat soal pengganti Jessica SNSD, hari langsung dari salah satu staf SME menegaskan bahwa berita itu memang benar adanya dan kali ini kami akan memberikan klarifikkasi kebenarannya dengan sebuah video wawancara dengan salah satu manager SNSD mari kita lihat tayangan berikut ini"_

 _Baekhyun berjalan mendekati letak televisi dengan handphone yang masih terhubung dengan yoora, sedangkan kyungsoo dan chan raa ikut mendakat kearah baekhyun dan menghentikan perselisihan mereka. Dan tak hanya kyungsoo-chan raa- baekhyun yang berkerumun di televisi itu hampir semua murid yang berada di kantin pun ikut penasaran dengan berita siapa pengganti Jessica SNSD itu_

 _"_ _ya, kami menegaskan dengan benar berita yang selama ini beredar. Maka dari itu kami disini untuk memberitahukan siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Jessica. Ia adalah salah satu trainee SME dan ia bernama PARK YOORA"_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia kembali mendekatkan telepon itu dan berkata_

 _"_ _eonni, kau benar kah itu kau?_

 _"_ _hmm, baek akhirnya aku debut dengan menjadi anggota SNSD"_

 _"_ _EONNI….. CHUKKAE. Akhirnya mimpi mu menjadi kenyataan"_

 _Baekhyun berteriak sejadi jadinya di telepon itu, hal itu tentu saja mendapat soroton tajam dari siswi yang merasa terusik dengan kehebohan yang dibuat baekhyun._

 _"_ _wow daebak! Kau sangat tak terduga nuna" chan raa yang sedikit terkejut pun tanpa sengaja mengatakan hal itu_

 _"_ _what? Nuna? Apa kau baru saja bilang nuna ?"_

 _"_ _chan raa, siapa yang kau sebut nuna?"_

 _Baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertanya dengan bergantian_

* * *

.

.

 **Judul : Who You Love ?**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kai (Namja)**

 **Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member and All SM Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, SME, Lee Soo Man Ajjushi Dan Orang Tua mereka kecuali chanbaek milik chanbaek shippers :D**

 **warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana :D / no bash / no plagiat :) /**

 **this is genderswitch (GS) / cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. ff ini 100% asli imajinasi author ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

.

.

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat dia keceplosan, Chanyeol bingung harus berkata apa. Kini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapnya tajam meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara pelahan dan dia bersikap biasa.

"ah maksudku eonni. Aduh aku suka salah menyebut antara eonni dan nuna. Aku hanya tak terkejut saja bagaimana bisa eonni itu menjadi pengganti Jessica. Beruntung sekali dia" kata chanyeol tersenyum kecil

"ah begitu" kyungsoo dan baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

Chanyeol kini bisa bernafas lega hampir saja penyamarannya terbongkar.

Tett-tett-tett

Bel istirahat berbunyi pertanda waktu istirahat selesai. Dengan cepat semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kantin dan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"chan raa aku dan kyungsoo ke kelas ya. Sampai jumpa besok"

"ne"

Setelah dirasa kyungsoo dan baekhyun kembali kekelasnya. Chanyeol pun pergi ke gudang sekolah untuk mengganti pakaiannya kembali tentunya bersama Chen.

"Kau lama sekali chan. Aku sampai berlumut menunggu dirimu" omel chen

"ah tadi ada masalah kecil hyung. penyamaranku hampir saja terbongkar" ucap chanyeol sambil mengganti pakaiannya

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa lalu ?"

"ne, aku tadi keceplosan saat melihat noona ku di televisi. Tapi untungnya aku bisa mengatasinya"

"kau ini ceroboh sekali. Yasudah cepat ganti bajunya. Kita bisa telat"

"ne hyung"

.

.

.

* * *

"Baek kenapa kau tadi sepertinya sangat girang sekali ketika diumumkan bahwa seorang yang bernama yoora itu menggantikan Jessica?" tanya Kyungsoo disela-sela dia menulis catatan yang diberikan oleh Ahn Seonsangnim

"tentu saja aku senang karena aku kenal siapa itu yoora eonni. Dia adalah kakak dari sahabatku di Seoul. Ah aku merasa senang akhirnya mimpinya menjadi kenyataan"

"ah begitu pantas saja kau sampai berteriak di kantin tadi"

"hehehe oh ya minggu depan aku akan kembali ke seoul karena yoora eonni akan mengadakan pesta"

"benarkah? Wah sepertinya menyenangkan menjadi dirimu. Dekat dengan seorang selebritis hihihi" kyungsoo cekikikan

"tentu saja. aku kan jadi bisa meminta tanda tangan Yesung oppa secara gratis"

"yak enak sekali dirimu"

"hehehe. Sudahlah tulis saja catatanmu nanti Ahn seonsangnim memarahi kita jika kita mengobrol terus"

"ini juga aku sedang menulis catatanku baek. Uh kau ini mana mungkin anak rajin sepertiku tidak mencatat pelajaran yang diberikan oleh seonsangnim. Itu tidak ada didalam kamus seorang Do Kyungsoo"

"ya terserah kau saja. arraseo arraseo" baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai melanjutkan menulis catatannya

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun pulang dengan wajah yang gembira. Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Halmeoni baekhyun yang melihat cucu kesayangannya berseri-seri itu ikut tersenyum. Baekhyun hari ini sangat senang karena dia bisa menemui Sehun untuk menyemangatinya, lalu dia bahagia karena kyungsoo sahabatnya berulang tahun dan juga dia bahagia karena akhirnya Yoora eonni debut sebagai personil SNSD terlebih lagi karena kemarin dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya Chanyeol. Rasa senangnya bertemu dengan chanyeol kemarin masih terasa hingga sekarang. Bahkan dia tidak ingin chanyeol pergi dari dirinya.

"annyeong halmeoni. Baekhyun pulang" seru baekhyun riang saat memasuki rumah neneknya

"wah annyeong baekki.. hmm ada apa ini sepertinya cucu halmeoni sedang bahagia?"

"hehehe tentu saja halmeoni"

"apa yang membuatmu bahagia heumm?"

"banyakkkkkkkk. Dan salah satunya adalah karena yoora eonni akhirnya debut menjadi anggota SNSD halmeoni"

"jinjayo? Yoora akan menjadi artis?"

"ne halmeoni. Dan juga satu minggu lagi dia mengajakku untuk datang ke pesta perayaan debut pertamannya"

"ah chukkae… lalu kau akan datang bersama chanyeol?"

"chanyeol? maksud halmeoni? bukankah chanyeol berada diseoul? Tidak mungkin kan aku berangkat dengannya"

"ah maksud halmeoni kau akan dijemput nanti saat kau berada diseoul"

"mollayo halmeoni… tapi awas saja jika dia tidak menjemputku maka aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya saat berada disana" baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"hahaha kalian ini sudah besar masih saja bertengkar" boa halmeoni mengelus kepala baekhyun dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari baekhyun

.

.

* * *

Selama sehun berada diseoul Baekhyun merasa sepi, terlebih lagi tidak ada chanyeol disampingnya. Sedari tadi baekhyun hanya tidur-tiduran sambil memainkan laptopnya. Mencari berita tentang idolanya setelah itu dia tertidur pulas. Setelah tertidur pulas Baekhyun bangun lalu mandi dan jalan-jalan keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar.

"ah segarnya" baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara malam hari di samcheok. Setelah puas menghirup udara malam Baekhyun terus berjalan menelusuri pantai. Tidak ada salahnya jalan-jalan malam hari di pantai. Karena lelah Baekhyun beristirahat sebentar duduk di pasir putih tepi pantai sambil melihat desiran ombak yang bergulung.

Baekhyun terus melihat desiran ombak yang bergulung dipantai. Melihat ombak yang terus bergulung itu , tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun merindukan chanyeol. kenangan manis mereka saat bermain dipantai dulu membuat Baekhyun semakin merindukannya. Biasanya saat mereka berada dipantai berdua chanyeol selalu menjahilinya. Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dipipi baekhyun kala dia mengingat kenangan tersebut.

"yeolbong bogoshipeo"

.

 _Flashback :_

 _._

 _Liburan musim dingin dimulai, semua siswa dan siswi XOXO JHS diliburkan selama satu bulan. Tentu membuat semua siswa dan siswi disana bersorak gembira karena mereka akan menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka untuk bermain dan ada juga yang bermalas-malasan dirumah._

 _Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain di pantai. Awalnya baekhyun tidak mau ke pantai karena cuaca diluar sangat dingin, namun karena chanyeol yang terus menerus membujuknya akhirnya mau tidak mau baekhyun menurut. Pergi ke pantai saat musim dingin tidaklah buruk._

 _Sesampainya di pantai mereka bermain pasir bersama. Sebenarnya hanya baekhyun yang bermain pasir. Baekhyun membuat istana pasir yang bagus namun karena tangan jahil chanyeol, istana pasir buatan baekhyun hancur. Dan itu membuat baekhyun kesal, karena kesal Baekhyun mendiamkan chanyeol dan tidak mau bebicara dengannya. Merasa bersalah chanyeol meminta maaf berulang kali pada Baekhyun, namun baekhyun tidak mau memaafkan chanyeol. sebenarnya baekhyun sudah memaafkan chanyeol tapi sekali ini dia ingin mengerjai chanyeol. tak ada salahnya bukan mengerjai chanyeol saat ini?_

 _._

 _"_ _baekby mianhae… ayolah jangan mendiamkanku.. okey aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf ne?" chanyeol terus meminta maaf pada baekhyun agar baekhyun tidak mendiamkannya seperti ini_

 _"_ _shireo aku tidak mau memaafkanmu !" kata baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada_

 _"_ _ayolah baekby, jangan marah padaku. baiklah lain kali aku tidak akan menjahili kau lagi. Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku baekhyun. Ne ne ne?"chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yah siapa tahu baekhyun mau memaafkannya_

 _"_ _ishh aegyomu tidak akan mempan padaku chan"_

 _"_ _lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya chanyeol frustasi_

 _"_ _kau yakin mau melakukannya?"_

 _"_ _apapun untukmu baekby"_

 _"_ _kalau kau mau bernenang di pantai itu hanya memakai kaosmu maka aku akan memaafkanmu. Bagaimana? Kau sanggup?"_

 _"_ _yak baek, apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Air dipantai ini kan dingin baek. Kalau aku mati kedinginan bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _itu sih terserah padamu, kalau kau sanggup maka aku akan memaafkanmu"_

 _"_ _bagaimana yah? Baiklah apapun untukmu baekby"_

 _Chanyeol melepas jaket yang dikenakannya lalu berlari ketepi pantai dan mulai menginjakkan kakinya di air pantai tersebut. chanyeol sedikit menyerngit karena air tersebut sangan dingin sekali. Namun saat melihat baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya, dengan langkah berani chanyeol mulai berenang di pantai tersebut. dinginnya air yang menusuk badannya membuat chanyeol sedikit menggigil. Karena tidak kuat chanyeol kembali tempat baekhyun berdiri dan menemui baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menyambut chanyeol dan memakaikan handuk tersebut di tubuh chanyeol agar chanyeol mengeringkan tubuhnya. Namun dia juga membantu chanyeol mengeringkan tubuh chanyeol dengan mengusap-usapkan handuk ditubuh chanyeol._

 _"_ _bagaimana? Aku berhasil kan? Kau memaafkanku kan baek?"_

 _"_ _ne aku memaafkanmu. Mian sebenarnya dari tadi aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi tidak ada salahnya kan sekali-kali aku menjahilimu?" baekhyun cekikikan_

 _"_ _yak kau mengerjaiku? Uh kau nakal baek ! sekarang ikut aku" chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala bridal dan membawa baekhyun ke tepi pantai dan sudah bersiap-siap akan menceburkan baekhyun kedalam air_

 _"_ _yak yak yak apa yang akan kau lakukan chan?" baekhyun meronta-ronta ditubuh chanyeol_

 _"_ _kau harus merasakan bagiamana dinginnya air ini baek"_

 _"_ _andwe… andwe chanyeol. jebal jangan ceburkan aku di air itu" baekhyun memohon pada chanyeol_

 _"_ _tidak bisa, sekarang kau akan merasakannya" chanyeol menurunkan tubuh baekhyun di atas air pantai yang dingin itu. Baekhyun menyerngit ketika tubuhnya merasakan dinginnya air yang menusuk tubuhnya._

 _"_ _grrrrr di—dingin sekali chan" baekhyun mulai menggigil_

 _"_ _hahahaha kau sangat lucu baek" chanyeol malah tertawa melihat baekhyun menggigil_

 _"_ _ish kau jahat chanyeol ! rasakan ini rasakan ini" baekhyun menciprat-cipratkan air ke wajah chanyeol_

 _"_ _yak baekhyun. Hentikan" chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya_

 _"_ _hahaha rasakan ini tuan park" baekhyun terus saja menciprat-cipratkan air tersebut pada chanyeol. chanyeol tidak tahan akhirnya dia juga membalas baekhyun dengan cara menciprat-cipratkan air itu pada baekhyun. Kini mereka malah bermain air dan tertawa bersama tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya air yang menusuk tubuh mereka._

 _Mereka bermain air sampai sore menjelang. Setelah puas bermain dipantai, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dengan keadaan tubuh yang sama-sama basah kuyup karena mereka tidak membawa baju ganti. Keesokan harinya baekhyun dan chanyeol sama-sama terserang demam akibat bermain air di pantai saat musim dingin berlangsung._

 _._

 _Flashback End_

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya dan segera kembali kerumah halmeoninya.

.

.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian….

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke seoul karena dia akan menghadiri pesta yang dibuat Yoora. Saat pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di kota Seoul, dia disambut oleh cengiran seseorang yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Dengan cepat baekhyun berlari dan memeluk orang tersebut.

"chanyeolbong,, bogoshipeo" baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan erat

"nado baekby.. ah sudah lama aku tidak memanggilmu baekby" chanyeol balas membalas pelukan baekhyun

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu chanyeol. kenapa kau jarang menghubungiku sekarang?" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"hehe mian, aku sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk yoora noona. Jangan marah ne?" chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut baekhyun

"ne aku tak akan marah padamu asal kau mau membelikanku satu buah es krim strawberry yang sangat besar" ucap baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar

"apapun itu, kajja kita mampir terlebih dahulu ke kedai es krim" chanyeol memegang jemari baekhyun. Mereka berdua akhirnya mampir dulu ke kedai es krim dekat bandara incheon.

"kali ini aku ingin ice cream strawberry cheese cake yang ukuran jumbo"

"baiklah tuan putri. Pengawalmu ini akan memesankannya untukmu. Jadi tuan putri bisa duduk disini sampai pesanan tuan putri datang" kata chanyeol membungkuk hormat seakan dia adalah pengawal dan baekhyun putrinya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"jangan lama-lama. Dalam waktu lima menit kau tidak datang maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman"

"baiklah tuan putrid" chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu memesankan es krim pesanan baekhyun.

Tidak sampai memakan waktu sampai lima menit chanyeol sudah kembali membawa dua mangkok es krim. Yang satu berukuran jumbo untuk baekhyun dan satu lagi yang berukuran sedang miliknya.

"ini pesanan anda tuan putrid silahkan menikmati. Bagaimana tidak sampai lima menit bukan?" chanyeol tersenyum manis dan meletakkan es krim milik baekhyun dihadapan baekhyun

"ne ne ne, gomawo pengawalku yang tampan"

"cheonmanayo tuan putriku yang cantik"

"hmmm mashita…. Memakan es krim disaat musim panas seperti ini memang sangatlah tepat" baekhyun menyuapkan es krimnya kedalam mulutnya sambil tersenyum senang hingga memperlihatkan eyes smilenya yang sangat cantik. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun yang sangat lucu itu. Dan dengan gemasnya dia mengusak pucuk kepala baekhyun. Setelah chanyeol mengusak kepala baekhyun, tiba-tiba chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya hingga semakin dekat dengan wajah baekhyun. Jantung baekhyun berdetak cepat, dia gugup jika berhadapan sedekat ini dengan chanyeol.  
"chan.. ap-apa yang akan kau la-lakukan?" tanya baekhyun gugup, baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara gugup. namun chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

 _'_ _omona apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan? Apa dia akan men…..'_

"lihatlah kau makan seperti anak kecil baek sampai belepotan di bibirmu" chanyeol mengusap es krim yang menempel di bibir baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya.

 _'…_ _ciumku?'_

"oh hehehe" baekhyun hanya nyengir dengan wajah yang sangat merah menahan malu

"oh ya aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu. Taraaaaa" chanyeol membuka tasnya dan memberikan baekhyun foto yesung idola baekhyun dengan tanda tangan asli di foto tersebut.

"woahhhh kau… kau .. ini real?" baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut ketika mendapatkan tanda tangan asli dari idolanya itu

"tentu saja itu asli. Lihat bahkan ada namamu tertulis disana"

"arhhh chanyeol gomawo… jongmal gomawoyo" tanpa sengaja baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri tempat duduk chanyeol lalu mencium pipi kanan chanyeol. chanyeol terkejut karena tiba-tiba chanyeol mencium pipinya, karena saking senangnya baekhyun mencium pipinya, chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil memegang pipinya yang habis dicium oleh baekhyun itu.

"sama-sama baek"

"dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan itu?"

"haha tentu saja aku bisa. Noonaku kan satu agensi dengan yesung hyung"

"ah iya aku lupa.. akh aku juga harus berterima kasih dengannya kalau begitu"

"tentu. Sudah cepat habiskan es krimmu, aku akan mengantarkan kau ke rumahmu"

"siap kapten"

.

.

* * *

Sssepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus berceloteh mengenai sahabat barunya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol senang mendengar baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar seperti saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang berteman dengannya" ucap chanyeol sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya

"hahaa tentu saja chan" baekhyun tersenyum manis

"lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya padaku okey"

"ne jika kau main lagi ke samchoek aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Dan bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mempunyai teman baru yang menyenangkan?"

"eumm ada tapi dia sunbaeku namanya Chen"

"oh ya? Hmm hmm" baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"nah sudah sampai. Chakkama" chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum diperlakukan seromantis itu oleh chanyeol.

"ahhh bogoshipeo" baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan memeluk rumahnya.

"jja cepat masuk, eomma dan appa mu pasti senang melihat putri kesayangannya datang.

"ne, kau tidak ingin mampir terlebih dahulu?"

"ani, aku harus membantu eomma dan appa untuk pesta nanti malam"

"ah begitu, kalau begitu aku masuk yah, jongmal gomawoyo yeolbong" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya

"ne" ketika baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu pergi.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya secara diam-diam untung saja pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci. Baekhyun mengendap-endap dan memasuki rumahnya. Sampai didapur dia melihat eommanya sedang memotong-motong sayuran. Baekhyun diam-diam mendekati eommanya lalu memeluk tubuh eommanya dari belakang, sontak membuat heechul eomma baekhyun kaget.

"eomma bogoshipeo" bisik baekhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh eommanya

"baekhyun? Kau benar baekhyun anakku?"

"tentu saja eomma, ini aku baekhyun anakmu" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang eommanya sambil tak lupa tersenyum

"baekhyun, astaga ini benar dirimu? Eomma sangat merindukanmu" heechul memegang kedua pipi baekhyun lalu memeluk anaknya

"aku juga sangat merindukan eomma"

"kau kenapa tidak memberitahu eomma jika akan datang?" tanya heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan melanjutkan memotong sayurannya

"hehehe aku sengaja . aku ingin memberi kejutan pada eomma" baekhyun nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya

"kau kesini sendiri?"

"ne aku kesini sendiri dan dijemput oleh chanyeol. Tadi chanyeol yang mengantarku dari bandara ke rumah"

"chanyeol mengantarmu? Kenapa dia tidak mampir dulu?"

"dia sibuk eomma, nanti malam kan ada pesta dirumahnya. Jadi dia ingin membantu eomma dan appanya"

"ah iya eomma hampir saja lupa dengan pesta itu"

"oh ya dimana appa?"

"appamu pergi bekerja tapi dia akan pulang tengah hari"

"begitu. Ah aku merindukan appa"

"hahaha sabar sayang. Oh ya bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Menyenangkan?"

"ne menyenangkan eomma dan aku mempunyai teman baru namanya kyungsoo dia orangnya sangat baik dan polos. Nanti kapan-kapan aku perkenalkan eomma padanya"

"oh ya ? wah tentu saja kau harus memperkenalkannya pada eomma"

"pasti eomma"

"yasudah kau istirahat sana dikamar. Kau pasti lelah"

"ah ne aku lelah sekali eomma. Yasudah aku ke kamar ya eomma" baekhyun bersikap manja pada eommanya lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Sedangkan eomma baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tinggak anaknya yang manja itu"

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya dikediaman keluarga park sangat ramai. Malam ini ada pesta untuk merayakan first debut Park Yoora putri sulung keluarga park sebagai member baru Ggirls Generation atau yang sering disebut SNSD. Banyak sekali tamu undangan yang hadir di pesta itu. Bahkan para member SNSD dan para artis SM Entertainment pun ikut hadir di pesta itu.

"eonni chukkae akhirnya mimpimu menjadi nyata" baekhyun datang lalu memeluk yoora

"ah ne ne baekhyun. Terima kasih... omoo kau semakin cantik saja baek" yoora membalas pelukan baekhyun dan tersenyum senang

"ah eonni. Kau juga semakin cantik" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"hehehe bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"baik eonni"

"syukurlah"

"oh ya dimana chanyeol eonni?"

"dia ada disana. Cepat kau temui dia, dari tadi dia menunggumu"

"ne kalau begitu aku menemuinya dulu, sekali lagi chukkae eonni"

"ne ne"

Setelah berpamitan dengan yoora, baekhyun berjalan menemui chanyeol yang sedang asik terlihat serius mengobrol dengan appanya. Baru setengah jalan baekhyun berhenti dan mendengarkan chanyeol yang kini sedang sedikit berdebat dengan appanya.

"aku tidak mau ke jepang sekarang appa. Aku masih betah bersekolah disamcheok bersama baekhyun. Aku tidak mau ke jepang sekarang appa"

"tidak bisa lusa kau harus pindah sekolah. Appa sudah mengurus semuanya"

"pokoknya aku tidak mau ! perjanjiannya kan aku ke jepang jika sudah lulus di senior high school"

"tidak pokoknya satu minggu lagi kau harus pindah sekolah disana !"

"tidak mau sekali lagi aku tegaskan pada appa aku tidak mau pindah. Aku ingin bersekolah bersama baekhyun ! aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya appaa"

"chanyeol dengarkan appa. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu ! appa tahu kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan baekhyun. Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan masa depanmu chan ! kau masih bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun jika liburan nanti. Kau jangan seperti ini."

"terserah appa. Pokoknya aku tidak akan pindah ke jepang sampai aku lulus nanti !"

Chanyeol pergi dari hadapan ayahnya, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya.

"baek...baekhyun. se.. sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya chanyeeol kikuk dia sangat takut jika baekhyun mendengar perdebatannya denga ayahnya tadi

"chan kau tega membohongiku" baekhyun menangis dia benar-benar sangat kecewa pada chanyeol karena telah membohonginya selama ini

"baek aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu" chanyeol memegang bahu baekhyun

"tidak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan chan ! aku kecewa padamu ! dari awal aku sudah katakan padamu jangan pernah mengikutiku sampai ke samcheeok tapi apa kau ternyata diam-diam bersekolah disana dan membohongiku. Aku kecewa padamu chan" baekhyun menyentakkan tangan chanyeol yang memegang pundaknya lalu berlari pergi menghindari chanyeol

"baek.. dengarkan penjelasanku" chanyeol berlari mengejaar baekhyun namun sayang dia tidak bisa mengejar baekhyun.

"baekhyun mianhae"

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari chanyeol. Dia benar-benar kecewa pada chanyeol. Kini langkahnya beerhenti disebuah taman dan baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman tersebut sambil menangis. Baekhyun sangat marah pada chanyeol karena chanyeol membohonginya dan tidak menuruti perkataannya untuk tidak ikut bersamanya ke samcheok. Sebenarnya baekhyun memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa dia tidak ingin chanyeol mengikutinya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bisa hidup tanpa chanyeol disampingnya. Dari kecil hingga sekarang hanya chanyeol yang selalu menemaninya dikala dia sedih maupun senang, hanya chanyeol yang mampu melindunginya, hanya chanyeol yang bisa membuat baekhyun tersenyum. Alasan kenapa baekhyun tidak ingin chanyeol mengikutinya adalah karena dia sudah mengetahui bahwa cepat atau lambat chanyeol akan meninggalkannya untuk bersekolah di jepang. Jadi sebelum chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya, mulai dari sekarang baekhyun ingin mencoba menjalani kehidupannya tanpa chanyeol disisinya. Karena jika sampai saat ini chanyeol selalu bersamanya dia tidak akan siap jika tiba-tiba chanyeol akan meninggalkannya nanti. Namun yang terjadi adalah chanyeol malah terus mengikutinya dan benar-benar kecewa pada chanyeol. Setelah ini baekhyun akan kembali ke samcheok karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol.

Keesokan harinya baekhyun diam-diam kembali ke samcheok. Sesampainya disamcheok dia terus mengurung dirinnya. Setelah mengetahui baekhyun kembali ke samcheok, chanyeol segera menyusul baekhyun dan menemui baekkhyun dirumah Boa halmeoni. Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf pada baekhyun, namun baekhyun tidak mau memaafkannya Bahkan baekhyun tidak ingin menemui chanyeol saat ini. Boa halmeoni merasa kasihan pada chanyeol dan menyuruh chanyeol pulang dahulu.

"kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu sayang? Siapa tahu dia memiliki alasan kenapa dia membohongimu" tanya boa mendekati baekhyun dan mengelus lembut surai baekhyun

"aku tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi halmeoni. Aku sudah kecewa dengannya"

"tapi setidaknya kau harus menemuinya dan mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu baek"

"tidak aku tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya lagi" ucap baekhyun final. Sang nenek pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena membujuk baekhyun adalah hal yang percuma saja.

"baiklah jika itu maumu, halmeoni hanya memberi saran padamu sebaiknya kau temui chanyeol baik-baik dan dengarkan semua penjelasan darinya. Kalau begitu halmeoni pergi dulu"

Boa pergi dari kamar baekhyun meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol menunggu baekhyun pulang di depan gerbang sekolah SGHS tempat Baekhyun bersekolah. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang yeoja pikir chanyeol mungkin dia teman baekhyun. Dengan cepat chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dan menarik tangan baekhyun.

"lepaskan" baekhyun meronta-ronta ketika chanyeol menarik paksa baekhyun

"chanyeol" lirih kyungsoo dia begitu kaget ternyata orang kyungsoo suka selama ini adalah chanyeol sahabat baekhyun yang selalu baekhyun ceritakan padanya

"baek ku mohon padamu dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu" chanyeol bersih keras membujuk baekhyun agar baekhyun mau mendengarkan semua penjelasannya

"sudah aku katakan berulang kali padamu yeol, aku tidak mau mendengarkan apa-apa lagi penjelasanmu. Aku sudah cukup kecewa padamu. Kau sudah berbohong padaku yeol !" baekhyun menangis hatinya benar-benar sakit

"aku bisa menjelaskannya baek. Aku terpaksa berbohong padamu karena aku tidak pernah bisa untuk berpisah denganmu. Kau tahu aku dan dirimu selalu bersama sejak kecil"

"tapi bukan begini caramu. Sudah aku benar-benar marah padamu. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku benci padamu" baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol dan berlari menghindar dari chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol dia terdiam dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

"baekhyunee mianhae, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun"

kyungsoo yang mendengar lirihan dari chanyeol tersebut, entah mengapa hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ternyata orang yang dia kagumi dan sukai selama ini mencintai sahabatnya.

Mata kyungsoo memanas dan rahangnya mengeras, tiba-tiba dia merasa benci pada baekhyun mungkin ini adalah perasaan cemburu atau iri pada baekhyun. Entahlah hanya kyungsoo yang tahu. Tanpa sadar seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"baekie aku mau menagih hadiah yang kau janjikan dulu saat ulang tahunku" ucap kyungsoo pada baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun kini mengerutkan kedua alisnya lalu dia tersenyum dia baru ingat jika pernah menjanjikan kyungsoo hadiah.

"ah ya aku ingat, jadi kau mau hadiah apa? Cepat katakan padaku?"

"tapi apa kau yakin mau mengabulkannya?"

"ne tentu saja bukan kah aku sudah berjanji padamu akan memberikannya? so?"

"chanyeol"

"MWO? Chan..chanyeol?"

"ne chanyeol. aku mau chanyeol. kau tahu orang yang selama ini aku ceritakan padamu, orang yang aku kagumi selama ini ternyata adalah park chanyeol sahabatmu"

"tapi.. kenapa chanyeol?"

"karena dia adalah orang itu baekhyun. Jadi kau harus memberikan chanyeol padaku"

"chanyeol bukanlah barang kyung"

"aku tahu, maksudku aku ingin chanyeol menjadi milikku baek. Kau tidak menyukainya bukan? Jadi biarkan aku memiliki hatinya"

"aku…"

"kenapa? Kau tidak bisa memberikan chanyeol padaku baek? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai chanyeol?"

"aku.. baiklah kau bisa memiliki chanyeol"

"jinja? Ah gomawo baekki, kau memang sahabatku" kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun senang sedangkan baekhyun dia tersenyum tipis.

Tapi diam-diam sepasang mata sedang memandang dua orang tersebut dengan tatapan sendu bahkan dia kini memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Chanyeol? Kyungsoo? Baekhyun? Jadi…. Kenapa harus chanyeol kyung? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memandangku sedikitpun?" namja tersebut yang ternyata Kai meneteskan air matanya lalu pergi

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini chanyeol terus-menerus menemui baekhyun dan meminta maaf padanya, namun baekhyun tidak pernah mau menemui chanyeol. padahal waktu chanyeol berada dikorea hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi karena besok dia akan pergi ke jepang sesuai dengan permintaan ayahnya apalagi chanyeol sudah menyerah jika baekhyun memang sudah membencinya bahkan tidak mau menemuinya lagi tapi sebelum chanyeol benar-benar pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dia ingin meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya pada baekhyun serta dia juga ingin mengungkapkan semuanya pada baekhyun tentang perasaannya selama ini.

Sikap Baekhyun tetap sama padanya bahkan saat pagi-pagi chanyeol menemuinya di sekolah baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol bahkan baekhyun mengacuhkan chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, dia menyerah dengan lesu dia menemui chen dan meminta chen agar chen memberikan sesuatu pada baekhyun.

"hyung, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" kata chanyeol menemui chen disekolah

"kau ingin meminta bantuan apa chanyeol-ah?"

"kau tahu baekhyun kan?"

"baekhyun? Yeojachingumu itu?"

"ani sudah ku katakan berulang kali padamu dia bukan yeojachinguku dia sahabatku"

"tapi kau menyukainya kan? Aku anggap itu yeojachingumu"

"terserah kau saja hyung. kau mau kan membantuku memberikan ini padanya" kata chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada chen

"apa ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya sendiri?" tanya chen penasaran

"tidak bisa, dia terlanjur marah padaku hyung, dia sudah mengetahui semuanya jika aku berbohong padanya. Dia tidak mau menemuiku lagi hyung. jadi tolong bantu aku berikan ini padanya, ini adalah sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padanya"

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba terus menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya?"

"tidak bisa waktuku tidak banyak"

"maksudmu?" chen mengerutkan alisnya

"hhh besok aku akan pergi ke jepang, sesuai permintaan appa, aku harus pindah sekolah ke jepang"

"mwo jadi kau?"

"ne mulai besok aku tidak akan berada dikorea lagi hyung sampai aku lulus diperguruan tinggi"

"ah aku akan kehilangan partner menyamarku"

"mianhae hyung"

"aku akan merindukanmu chan. Baiklah aku akan membantumu memberikan kotak ini pada baekhyun" chen tersenyum menepuk pundak chanyeol

"terima kasih hyung. aku juga pasti merindukanmu. Tenang saja jika liburan aku akan mampir kesini lagi dan menemuimu. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi partner menyamarku" chanyeol tersenyum tipis sungguh dia pasti akan merindukan kehidupannya di korea

"ne, hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan bantuanku"

"ne hyung jongmal gomawoyo"

.

.

.

* * *

"ah channie, kau tidak mau masuk dulu dan menunggu baekhyun pulang?" tanya boa halmeoni ketika chanyeol mengunjungi rumahnya

"ah tidak usah halmeoni karena aku tidak lama, lagipula baekhyun mana mau menemuiku, tadi pagi saja saat aku menemuinya disekolah dia acuh padaku, dia masih marah padaku" kata chanyeol menunduk lesu

"tenang saja dia tidak akan lama kok, sebentar lagi dia akan menemuimu"

"ah ya halmeoni aku kesini ingin berterima kasih padamu karena halmeoni telah membantuku merahasiakan semuanya pada baekhyun, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada halmeoni"

"tidak apa, tidak perlu sungkan padaku, kau sudah aku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri"

"gamsahamnida halmeoni. oh ya aku juga mau pamit pada halmeoni karena hari ini aku akan kembali ke seoul dan besok aku akan pergi ke jepang untuk melanjukan study ku disana. Appa mempercepat kepindahanku ke jepang"

"baekhyun sudah tahu semuanya?"

"belum, niatnya tadi pagi aku akan pamit padanya namun dia tidak mau menemuiku"

"heuhh kalau begitu akan halmoeni sampaikan padanya nanti saat dia sudah pulang sekolah. Jadi kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan korea? Berapa lama kau akan tinggal disana?"

"aku akan tinggal disana sampai lulus diperguruan tinggi halmeoni"

"wah lama sekali. Halmeoni akan merindukanmu chan"

"halmeoni tenang saja, aku akan mampir kesini saat liburan dan jika aku tidak sibuk disana"

"benarkah?"

"ne"

"baiklah kalau begitu semoga kau senang disana dan kau baik-baik saja disana. Halmeoni menyayangimu"

"ne aku juga menyayangi halmeoni" chanyeol memeluk boa halmeoni erat

.

.

.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun" teriak seorang namja dan mendekati baekhyun sontak membuat baekhyun menghentikan jalannya

"hhh..hh..hhh kau benar byun baekhyun kan?" tanya namja tersebut

"ne, nuguseyo?" tanya baekhyun balik

"perkenalkan namaku kim jongdae atau kau boleh memanggilku chen. Aku teman chanyeol sekaligus sunbae chanyeol di sekolah" kata chen mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh baekhyun

"ne namaku byun baekhyun. Ada perlu apa sunbae datang menemuiku?" tanya baekhyun penasaran

"ah ini ada titipan dari chanyeol untukmu" ucap chen sambil memberikan sebuah kotak pada baekhyun

"apa ini?"

"mollayo, chanyeol hanya menitipkan ini padaku tadi. Oh ya dia juga bilang padaku kalau dia meminta maaf padamu, sebaiknya kau memaafkannya sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"apa maksud sunbae?" tanya baekhyun dingin

"kau akan mengerti nanti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong baekhyun-ssi" chen pamit pada baekhyun dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan chen tadi dan apa sebenarnya isi didalam kotak yang ia pegang ini?

.

.

Malam harinya Baekhyun tidur-tiduran di atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponselnya tiba-tiba dia ingat tentang kotak yang diberikan chen tadi siang. Dengan cepat baekhyun mengambil kotak itu dan membuka kotak tersebut. betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati setangkai bunga mawar merah dan foto-foto chanyeol dengan dirinya dari kecil hingga sekarang beserta surat didalamnya.

Baekhyun mulai membuka surat tersebut.

 _Annyeong Baekby…_

 _Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan Chen Hyung._

 _Baekhyun .._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana dari awal .._

 _Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong padamu dan tidak menuruti perkataanmu_

 _Kau kan tahu dari awal aku tak akan pernah bisa jauh darimu_

 _Sudah dari kecil kita selalu bersama, saat kau bilang jika kau akan pindah sekolah ke samcheok hatiku sedih mendengarnya._

 _Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-hariku tanpa kehadiran dirimu baekhyun._

 _Aku tahu mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan tapi ya beginilah perasaanku._

 _Aku memohon pada kedua orang tuaku agar aku bisa bersekolah disamchoek dan dekat denganmu walaupun aku tahu kau akan marah jika mengetahui bahwa aku mengikutimu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk diam-diam mengikutimu dan bersekolah disana bahkan aku rela menyamar menjadi wanita agar aku bisa dekat denganmu. Kau tahu wanita bernama Park Chan raa? Itu adalah aku. Awalnya aku ragu menyamar menjadi seorang wanita namun karena ternyata chen hyung adalah partner menyamarku, aku menjadi tidak ragu lagi apalagi ketika bisa berdekatan denganmu._

 _Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena aku sudah berulang kali membohongimu, tapi itu semua aku lakukan agar aku bisa selalu dekat denganmu._

 _Oh ya hari ini aku akan kembali ke seoul karena besok pagi aku harus sudah pergi ke jepang untuk pindah sekolah disana, kau tahu kan jika appa kemarin memintaku untuk pindah kesana sampai lulus diperguruan tinggi. Awalnya tadi pagi aku ingin menemuimu untuk meminta maaf sekaligus berpamit padamu, tapi berhubung kau tidak ingin menemuiku ya terpaksa aku menulis surat ini._

 _Baekhyun sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu dan terima kasih karena kau selalu mengisi hari-hariku, tanpamu mungkin hariku tidak akan menjadi indah._

 _Aku juga ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu yang sebenarnya bahwa aku mencintaimu._

 _Entah sejak kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu dan memandangmu lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan? Jika tidak , tidak apa-apa kau tak perlu membalasnya dan aku mohon jangan menjauhiku dan jangan membuat persahabatan ini menjadi hancur._

 _Ahh sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara padamu._

 _Eumm baekhyun-ah sekali lagi aku ucapkan jongmal mianhaeyo._

 _Dan gomawo untuk semuanya._

 _Selamat Tinggal Baekhyun semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, jika kau memaafkanku , aku tunggu besok sebelum jam 9 pagi di Incheon airport. Karena pesawatku akan berangkat tepat pukul Sembilan pagi. Tapi jika kau tidak datang sampai jam menunjukan pukul 9 , aku mengerti jika kau masih marah padaku._

 _Sampai Jumpa Baekhyunee.._

 _Saranghae :*_

 _-PCY-_

Baekhyun menangis dia melipat kembali surat dari chanyeol dan menaruhnya kembali di kotak yang diberikan oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun keluar kamarnya dan menemui sang nenek.

"halmeoni apa chanyeol tadi datang kesini?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih basah oleh air matanya

"eoh uri baekhyun kenapa menangis? Ne tadi chanyeol datang kemari dia pamit pada halmeoni bahwa hari ini dia kembali ke seoul karena besok dia akan pindah ke jepang. Ada apa ?"

"halmeoni,, hiks aku ingin ke seoul sekarang halmeoni aku ingin menemui chanyeolie" baekhyun memeluk tubuh sang nenek sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

"tapi ini sudah malam baek, sebaiknya kau berangkat besok pagi saja"

"tapi-tapi dia akan berangkat jam sembilan halmeoni"

"tenang saja kau tidak akan terlambat sayang, kau pasti masih bisa bertemu dengannya"

"benarkah?"

"ne, jja sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur besok halmeoni akan membangunkan kau lebih awal . halmeoni akan menyuruh sehun untuk membelikan tiket untukmu ke seoul besok pagi.

"terima kasih halmeoni" baekhyun tersenyum lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat sesuai dengan perintah neneknya.

"sehun-ah, bisakah kau membelikan tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan ke seoul besok ?"

"….."

"untuk baekhyun, besok jam setengah delapan pagi dia akan kembali ke seoul"

"…."

"ne, gamsahamnida sehun-ah"

Boa menutup teleponnya dan dia berdoa semoga besok tidak ada halangan untuk baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir jam Sembilan tepat baekhyun belum juga hadir di bandara. Chanyeol sedari tadi gelisah menunggu Baekhyun namun dia tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mungkin Baekhyun masih marah padanya dan mungkin juga baekhyun malah semakin membencinya apalagi baekhyun sudah tahu tentang perasaannya pada baekhyun. Petugas bandara sudah memberi pengumuman bahwa seluruh penumpang pesawat tujuan Seoul-Tokyo sudah harus masuk kedalam pesawat karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan segera lepas landas. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mearik kopernya dan segera berjalan menuju pesawatnya.

"Selamat Tinggal Baekhyun"

"PARK CHANYEOL"

Baekhyun terus berlari dan meneriaki nama chanyeol berharap chanyeol masih ada dan dia bisa menemuinya.

"yeolbong jangan tinggalkan aku"

Baekhyun bahkan sudah menangis ditengah berlarinya.

"PARK CHANYEOL"

Langkah chanyeol terhenti, dia seperti mendengar suara baekhyun. Dengan perlahan dia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlari mengejarnya.

"baekhyun?"

"hhh chanyeol jangan tinggalkan aku" baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuhnya sambil terisak dipelukannya. Chanyeol perlahan mengelus punggung baekhyun dan mengecupi pucuk kepala baekhyun

"baekhyun kau datang berarti kau?"

"ya aku memaafkanmu yeolbong. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanmu. Sebenarnya alasanku pindah kesamcheok adalah karena aku tahu jika cepat atau lambat kau akan meninggalkanku jadi aku ingin membiasakan diriku hidup tanpa kehadiranmu chan. Aku… aku tidak akan sanggup jika seandainya kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendiri jadi aku sengaja pindah ke samcheok dan menyuruhmu untuk tidak mengikutiku karena aku ingin mencoba hidup tanpa hadirnya dirimu disisiku yeol"

Chanyeol tertegun ketika mendengar pernyataan baekhyun bahwa alasan baekhyun pindah adalah karena dirinya. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal ketika mengetahui alasan sebenarnya.

Benar apa kata noonanya dulu jika sebenarnya baekhyun memiliki alasan mengapa baekhyun tidak ingin chanyeol menyusul dan menemuinya.

"baek, maafkan aku karena aku tidak tahu alasanmu dan malah membohongimu. Maafkan aku" chanyeol semakin erat memeluk baekhyun

"tidak apa-apa chan aku sekarang sudah mengerti. Aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap chanyeol penuh harap

"mianhae baekhyun aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera pergi. Aku janji saat liburan aku akan menemuimu"

"hiks kau tega meninggalkanku yeol"

"sst uljima .. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi aku akan kembali lagi ke korea . aku berjanji itu dan aku berjanji akan terus menghubungi dan juga mengunjungimu jika aku ada waktu. Jadi jangan menangis. Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis" chanyeol menghapus air mata baekhyun lalu mengecupi kedua kelopak mata baekhyun agar baekhyun berhenti menangis

"kau janji?"

"ne aku berjanji. Jadi selamat tinggal baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu" chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir milik baekhyun sambil menangis begitu pula dengan baekhyun dia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ciuman mereka hanya sebentar karena chanyeol memutuskan terlebih dahulu dan dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya

"hah aku akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu baekby" chanyeol tersenyum pada baekhyun

"aku juga akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu yeolbong"

"selamat tinggal baekby" chanyeol berlalu dan melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun lalu pergi dari hadapan baekhyun.

Sedangkan baekhyun kini dia menangis sambil melihat tubuh chanyeol yang semakin jauh darinya.

"selamat tinggal yeolbong"

.

.END.

* * *

ah akhirnya ff ini tamat juga...

terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah setia dengan ff ini.

oh ya kami berniat membuat sekuel dari ff ini ada yang berminat?

jika ada review lagi ya minimal 10 deh...

hahaha

tapi jika tidak ada ya tidak apa-apa maka ff ini berakhir sampai disini.

sekali lagi SELAMAT TAHUN BARU

udah lewat woyy

tadinya ff ini mau diupdate pas malam tahun baru tapi belum sempet.

sekali lagi jongmal gomawoyo yeorobun ^^

sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya :D


End file.
